You Can't Hide Everything Forever
by evilsangel
Summary: Devil's Night is almost here and its time that Raven told the Titans everything. They'll learn that the night holds many creatures, some friend, some foe, and some that just want you dead. Rated M for bad words, blood, death, gore and sexual. Sorry but this will not be continued. T T Sorry!
1. Halloween Or Devil's Night, Who Gets

**Halloween or Devils Night**

**Who gets to chouse**

_By: evilsangel_

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen Titans. Retyped and reposted.

It was almost Halloween in Jump City. In just about a week, kids will be out getting candy and dressing up in silly costumes and having fun all night, right? Wrong. This time things were going to be different. Rules that were made unknown to the humans were going to be broken, and some of the predators of the night were going hunting. But I'm getting ahead of myself. You don't want me to spoil it for you, do ya?

* * *

"Oh come on, Raven. You have to, please, for us." Beast Boy or BB for short, hell even the name Changeling would fit now. Though Beast Boy was still as always the little annoying green shape shifter. He as well as everyone else, was trying their hardest to get the Tower Goth to turn the tower into a haunted house for Halloween this year.

"I said no, _Garfield. _I'm not using my magic just for a little scare." Raven, the Tower's mysterious dark bird. Very little is known about her, except for the fact that if you go into her room you are as good as dead.

"Please, _friend_ Raven. I do not know much about earthly customs, so this would be something new for me. Pleeeeeease friend Raven," Of course Starfire, or Star, the bubbly red haired alien princess. Her bright green eyes looking at Raven with a pleading look of sadness.

"Come on dark girl. It would be fun." Cyborg or other wise known as Cy, the Tower's wise man and power house; he wouldn't act it but he could be very serious when he needed to be. The guy had become an overprotective older brother to the dark one.

Raven's eyes moved over to Robin, the Titan's leader. He was almost always serious. He would never say yes to something like this. Her eyes had a –come-on-help-me-out-of-this –look. One that apparently the great detective over there didn't see, or just plain ignored. She hoped it wasn't the ladder, because she hated to be ignored. "I think that it's a great idea Raven. It would be a good way for us to have some fun this Halloween." The others jumped for joy screaming 'YEA!' for their leaders help. Raven gave the Boy Wonder a dirty look that made him surge apologizingly.

"Fine," she sighed "I'll do it BUT," the Titans look back at her again. "No one is to bother or ask me about anything I'm going to do; got it?"

"YES" they all exclaimed at once and with that Raven left to start preparing.­­­

* * *

(RAVEN'S ROOM)

Raven was pacing not out of wondering what to do, but out of worry. _'Should I really do this? It's Devil's Night this Halloween.' _Fear settled in her about what that meant. She would no longer be able to hide; she would be revealed just like the rest! The Titans would learn the truth about what she was! _'What would they think of me after this! I have to find out what is going to happen this year. After all, Devil's Night only comes around once every hundred years, who knows what's going to happen...'_

* * *

(Back with the Titans)

"So Titans, what do we want to do?" asked Robin as the Titans sat on the couch, bored as hell, flipping through their 987 channels and still not finding anything on. Well, most of the Titans anyways. Raven was in her room trying to meditate. True, she was free from Trigon's influence on her powers and emotions. Hell, she could even show all the emotion she wanted to, but she had to meditate for a different reason.

"Come on, guys, there has to be some game here we haven't beaten, right?" asked BB as he hopelessly looked through their huge collections of games, tossing the ones they, as in Cyborg and Robin, have beaten. "Oh man, not one game! This totally sucks!" he began to pound his fists on the floor as if he was a three year old throwing a tantrum.

"Ok…" said Cy as he looked down at Beast Boy with his eyebrows raised, "So that means we all should go to the mall and get some new games then." They all agreed with Cy, nodding and standing up from the couch getting ready to head for the door; BB got up and joined them.

"Oh most glorious we shall venture to the mall of shopping!" Star was flying around them in joy for the news that they shall be going to her favorite place, well besides the hair and makeup places. "Shall I go and fetch friend Raven?" she asked as she hovered upside-down in front of her leader, her long flaming red hair dangling wildly.

"Well you can ask her, but if she says no don't push it. She said not to bother her too much if we really want a haunted tower this year." Robin replied to the girl, as Cyborg walked up to then fallowed by Beast Boy who went to Cy's right, his back to the back of the couch.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see what the dark girl has in store for us." Cyborg said as he looked to Starfire's upside-down face when she turned to look at him when he started speaking.

"I bet its going to be creepy. Do you think that it is going to be like when we watched Wicked Scary?" BB asked, looking to Cyborg.

"I don't know, but I'm not stupid enough to ask." Cyborg said leering back to the Changeling.

"Hay, I'm not stupid! I just don't think a lot." BB said back, looking a little put-out.

"Yea I bet!"

Robin snickered at the two. "Cyborg's right BB, if we ask her she won't do it. And I think she can make it scary enough without our help." He said, putting an end to the fight before one could really start.

"I agree dear friend Robin, friend Raven has a, umm… liking for the dark kind of things, yes?" asked Star righting herself in the air.

"Yep," said the others looking to her and nodding their heads with a look that said quiet plainly that they agreed.

* * *

(RAVEN'S ROOM)

She had just ended her meditation and was laying on her bed reading about Devil's Night. Apparently this was the time some of the crueler demons would go kill and torture humans. She hoped that none of them would show themselves in Jump. As she read, she learned what Devil's Night did to non-humans.

The Night will affect the angels, demons, some of the magical creatures, vampires, and even the Nosferatu. Nosferatu are a shire of vampires or other Nosferatus. They are more powerful then a vampire and can do many things they can't but like a vampire they do drink blood. _'So it seems I'm not going to be the only one not looking forward to being exposed to the humans.'_ She thought to herself.

She kept reading until a thought hit her like a ton of bricks. _'The Powers!_' her eyes widened with shock. _'They'll find me!' _Curses in languages known and forgotten by others formed themselves in her mind, a couple slipping past her lips. She really was not the cursing type, but right now she felt like it. She began to look through her many books on her shelves and a few others she had hidden all over her room to see if there was a way to still hide from them. But alas her search went in vain. There was a knock on her door. She closed one of her books letting her powers place it back where it belonged on one of her book shelves and went to open her door.

"Hello friend Raven," said Star when the door opened to reveal half of Raven's hooded face.

"Yes Star, what do you want?" said Raven in a non rude way, just straight to the point.

"Well, we are going to the mall of shopping for more of the video games friend Beast Boy and friend Cyborg love so much. Do you not wish to join us?" She had a hopeful look in her eyes clasping her hands in front of herself.

"I think they love those games too much Star." Raven replied looking at Starfire's emerald eyes; silently wondering whether Robin had given Starfire an order to make her come.

"I did not know you can love something too much friend Raven?" said Starfire tilting her head a little making it look like she was thinking about something.

"Never mind, Star. Look, I'm sorry, but I'm busy. Maybe next time, ok?"

"Ok, friend Raven, I hope you enjoy what has you occupied."

"I will, oh and Star? Tell Robin I might not be here when you guys get back. But I will still have my communicator with me if you need me. Ok?"

"Ok friend Raven, I will be very sure to tell friend Robin of such message. Good bye friend, I hope to be back later. Maybe I shall get you something."

"Bye Starfire. Oh wait, Star," she called back to the alien girl that had started flying away. Raven opened the door the rest of the way and leaned out a little to catch the girl before she got to far down the hall. "Don't get me something like last time, if you do, ok?" She was going to tell the girl not to get her anything, but unfortunately for her, Star would get her something anyways, so why bother.

"Oh, ok friend Raven, but I still do not understand why the DVD I got you was not an appropriate gift." Star said looking back to her only other friend that is a girl in their Tower.

With that, Star went back to the others to go shopping and Raven started putting her books away before she left to go to her other friends. Wondering what Starfire was going to bring back for her, she shuddered remembering what Starfire had got her before. She hoped the boys would keep a good eye on the naive alien, or at least keep her out of the bad stores. Those types of places are not for innocent girls like Star, or her for that mater.

**End of Chapter 1**

**Yes I know, I really should leave the chapters alone but I can't! I always see ways i could make them better so I end up going through them and changing/adding stuff! I'm sorry people! But thats the wayI am!**

**Bye :) ;) **


	2. Old Friends Are Trouble

**Old Friends Are Trouble**

_By: evilsangel_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them and I got over it, I think… oh yea I don't own Lestat either… right? Oh yeah, this has been retyped, again._

* * *

(Mall)

"Oh friends we must go here," said the over-excited alien as they went through the mall. The Titans had just got done with getting some new games and was now walking around with Star making sure that she didn't go into a place she shouldn't be in or buy something like last time. She is way too naïve to ever go to a shop like that again.

"Starfire there is no way in hell that we're going to Victoria Secrets," said Cyborg.

"Hey if she wants to go we shouldn't stop her" said BB raising his eye brows.

"You are a pervert BB, and if I see you look at Raven like that I'll pound your green ass into the ground." He punched his fists into his hand to make a point. BB gulped and took two steps closer to Robin.

"Come on guy" said Robin then looked back to Starfire "there are other places we can go to Star," he told her.

"Oh, ok friend Robin but please do not let me forget to get friend Raven something while we are here." Star told the boys as they started walking off to the next store.

"You got it Star." Said Cy, and with that they went into the next store Star wanted to see.

* * *

(Jump City Police Office)

"Have you guys heard anything about all those disappearances last night," asked a bulky officer in his blue uniform eating a donut at his desk. He had thinning hair and bushy eye brows with brown eyes.

"No I haven't even heard it on the news or in the papers. But, I was told by one of the acting officers that night, that it just happened all in one night. Over 25 people have come up missing. Do you know anything about it?" This officer had a crew cut hair the same uniform but was thinner and had green eyes. He pulled a chair to the front of the desk but only leaned on the back of not making a move to sit down.

"I don't know anything, no ones to say nothin'. The officers made sure that the news is kept out, at least until we know more about what's going on."

"Do you think that it's a metahuman or a group of people? Hay," the other officer said razzing a finger and moving to sit down now that he had been hit with a theory. "It might have just been one guy, what do you think?"

"Well if it's a metahuman us cops won't have to worry about it, that's what the Titans are for." He laughed "and I guaranty you it's not one guy, neither. The kidnappings were all _way_ to far apart _and_ it was all done in one night. There's no way one guy could have done it."

"What about a group, did anyone have anything in common?" The green eyed cop asked leaning on to the desk, brushing against the name plaque.

"Nope nothing, and if it was a group, don't you think that one of the kidnappers would have messed up somewhere or left something?"

"True, so that only leaves a metahuman. But what would a metahuman want with a bunch of people." The first officer looked around then leaned forward, as though he didn't want to be over heard.

"Well _my _guess is that…" he whispered, only to be cut off by the phone on his desk. "Hold on let me answer this."

"Ok"

The officer picked up the phone. He said a few things and nodded a couple of times not that it mattered; he even rolled his eyes as well. Until the voice on the other line got serious, real serious. The officer's face paled and look of horror and disbelief replaced his content face before. "Ye…yes sir… I understand." His voice was shaky and his face had a solemn expression. He hung up the phone and looked to his friend. "Well we can get rid of my theory."

"Why?" asked the other officer.

"Because the missing people have been found." His face still had a sad look.

"Are they ok?" the other officer couldn't understand, the people were found, why did he look so said unless…

"They're dead, all of them; were to go down to where they were found and try to help."

"What do we have to help with?"

"Clean up."

* * *

(Commissioner Johnson's Office)

The commissioner groaned as he put the phone down. How could this happen here. This was Jump City not Gotham. He had been one of the first officers on the scene and one of the only one's that didn't puke, at least not there. He had never seen anything like this. There was so much blood; the bodies had looked like they'd been tortured! "I have to call the Titans; no regular human could have done this."

* * *

(At The Mall)

"Please friends we must go to the store of books for friend Raven." Star said pointing to a large bookstore behind the others.

"Ok Star I'll go with you" said Robin. He knew Starfire might pick out a book that Raven wouldn't really want to read, so he'd help the girl find a book she might like. "What about you two? What are you going to do?" He asked Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Well man I was thinking about going back to the arcade we saw." Said Cyborg pointing over his shoulder in the direction they just came from.

"Yea that sounds like fun I'll go with him" said the Changeling "then people can see me wipe the floor with his metal butt!" he said as he started to lightly jump around like a young kid that has had too much sugar.

"Oh yea right grass stain. Tell me _who _beats _who_?" Cyborg shouted rounding on the green guy who stopped jumping up and down.

"That's because you've got all of the codes for the games at home!" yelled BB standing on his toes to get an inch or two more on his height, not that it really mattered, Cy was much taller then him.

"BB I don't have to know all the codes to whoop your green ass!" yelled back Cy bending down to get in BB's face.

"Oh yea tin can…" after that Robin toned them out when his communicator went off with their little theme song.

"Robin here, oh hello commissioner Jonson." Starfire floated over to look at the aging man on the T-com. "What's the problem commissioner?"

"Its bad Robin, I'll start from the beginning and make it quick."

"I'm listening"

The commissioner sighed, "last night over 25 people went missing. There were no clues or any connection to each person. So because of the lack of information we kept it quiet from the press. We were going to say something once we got a couple of answers but now." The commissioner paused to collect his thoughts. "The missing people were all found about an hour and a half ago." He stopped again.

"So does anyone have any information on who took them?" asked Robin thinking that Slade had decided to show himself again.

"No… they're dead." Starfire gasped as her feet went to the floor, her joy for flight was gone. "We don't know exactly how but it looks like they were tortured. We know that no normal tool was used and… well just the way the place was left tells us that it wasn't a normal person who did this."

Robin's mind was trying to come up with an idea of what the scene might look like. "So you think that it was a metahuman."

"I do, I need you guys to come down and see if you can find anything out."

"Alright commissioner we'll be there."

* * *

(Back with Raven)

Raven had just finished putting everything back where it should be. She looked over at the small clock by her bed. _'It's only about 6 pm so going to see Lestat is out of the question… Well maybe not he might be back early.'_

She decided that she was going to find out if the old Nosferatu was back yet. But first she was going to leave a little pet in her room, just in case. She had over heard BB's plan about finding her mirror again. _'If he thinks he can just come into MY room when I'm not here he has another thing coming to him.'_

She closed her eyes and concentrated on her power. She knelt down and placed a small delicate hand on the floor in front of her. A large black circle formed on the floor around her hand. She lifted her body up so that she was standing, bringing her hand straight up as her power took form under her hand.

When she pulled away and opened her eyes, a huge tiger like creature was watching her. It had blood red eyes and long ivory saber-tooth fangs. The creature was as black as her power with silk like fur that had a white glossy sheen. It had what looked like a smile of contentment on its face as it sat in front of its creator, its tail twitching lightly.

Raven smiled at her creation, her powers were growing; the creature before her was a true testament of that. It was apart of her, of her power. With the power she had she could destroy, but now she also had the power to create as well. Reaching out a hand and petting it; its head nuzzling her hand she told it… "You're to stay in this room and attack anyone who comes in this room got it?" It nodded with a wicked gleam in its eyes. "Don't kill just get them out of my room."

The creature meowed at her like it was whining. "Don't kill" she pressed harder on the creature; not with her hand but her words and mind, making sure it would obey. It nodded again, and Raven step away letting the creature pass her and easily jump onto the bed. It turned around to look at her and laid down resting its head on its large paws. "Good my pet, I'll be back later." It nodded again showing that it understood her and closed its eyes. Raven sighed letting her powers take her to where Lestat might be.

* * *

(With Raven)

Raven appeared in front of a two door opening. She was in a long dark hallway magically made a long time ago. The walls were stone, black from the lack of light. If it wasn't for the fact that the darkness was apart of her and that she could easily see in the dark she would have been blinded; which was the point.

She walked up to the large doors which were about three times as tall as her. She knocked roughly on the doors earning an echo in the long hall.

There was a sound of shattering glass and a string of cruses that followed after soon reached her ears. "Fuckining damn it, if that's you outside my door again Daniel I'll…" the doors swung open to reveal a very pissed Nosferatu, Lestat himself. He was about to continue when his blood red eyes landed on Raven's face. She had a small smile on her face as he looked at her. "Ra…Raven?" The red in his eyes faded leavening him with dark, almost chocolate brown eyes.

He had a strong lean build with black jeans with silver chains going down his legs. He had a tight black shirt that showed his muscles. The shirt was long sleeved and had a slight shine with a ruby dragon on the front with a human scull in its hand.

"And what may I ask are you going to do?" Raven asked trying her hardest not to laugh at Lestat's shocked face. The old vampire hadn't expected to see her so soon, he had said in his letter that he would be back by tonight maybe a little earlier but not by much…

"Little one!" He screamed grabbing her and rapping his arms around her in a hug that put Starfire's to shame.

"Lestat….put….me….down…!" said Raven trying to breathe gabbing his shoulders trying to push off of him, but it seamed he had a very good grip and she really wasn't in the mood to use her own strength against him.

"No way! It's been too long since I've seen you! ...Oh how I've missed you my precious little bird!" Lestat exclaimed holding her as close as to him as cloths would allow. He was savoring every part about her down to her scent to the warmth he could feel enter his body from her.

"Lestat… put me down NOW" the Nosferatu groaned and put her down. She gasped and regained her composure. "Lestat, how many times do I have to tell I'm not yours!" She said looking the old vampire in the eyes with a death glare. "And stop calling me 'little one'" she exclaimed, still irked about the hug.

"Oh come on little one don't be mad at me" he said regaining his mysterious composer, he had been quite shocked to see her so soon and couldn't resist doing that to her, she always looked so cute with that little irritated look on her face. "It's been what about 8 months since I've seen you."

"11 months Lestat." She said fixing her cloak's clasp by her neck.

"Oh, well come in, we _must_ catch up." He grinned to her, sweeping his arm aside to invite her inside one of the places he stayed when he was in Jump City.

He led her into a room that was very large. The walls were stone, like in the hall but these were black. There were a couple of doors that led into other rooms. Everything about the room was dark, but elegant. The room was lit by candles and a fireplace that had a roaring fire, burning with a heat that made the cold room feel so warm. There was a large circular couch facing the fire, a great black glass table in-between the couch and fire place, half of it lying shattered on the floor.

"Do you want me to fix that Lestat?" she asked pointing at the table as he walked pass it.

"If you want to little one, I'll get us a drink. I'm sure a lot has happened while I've been gone." He walked into one of the other rooms disappearing from her sight through she could still feel his aura that he had let run free again.

"A lot has…" she sighed shaking her head from side to side "a lot has." Raven reached out with a hand pointing it at the table "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos" the glass was surrounded in her black and white lined magic. The peaces going back together and sealing with out a crack, leaving the glass looking brand new, no sign that it was ever broken.

She took off her cloak and banished it in a black flame of power, to retrieve later. She wasn't wearing her black leotard but in its place was a low "V" cut dark blue shirt, showing a little cleavage its sleeves going down to her wrists. She had on a pair of jeans that cluing to her shapely legs perfectly with her regular cloth boots on her small feet.

She sat down on the couch in-front of the table. The black leather sinking in to cup her body as she relaxed closing her eyes.

Lestat soon returned with an unmarked wine bottle and two wine glasses. "Blood my dear?" he asked as he gracefully sat down next to her, but he was a vampire after all, every move he made had grace to it.

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. "Is it fresh?"

"Of course, its even still warm little one." Lestat almost always said 'little one' softly, as though he was trying to soothing her at times. Though this time he'd said it softly to keep her as calm as she was right now. He had almost forgotten how breath taking, he even if he didn't have a breath for her to take, she looked when she was calm.

"Alright but not a lot I haven't been hunting since you left." She said pushing on Lestat's aura with her own. He felt it but outwardly acted as though she had done nothing, he quickly realized that he had been gone far to long for his tastes.

Their auras were invisible as all are, but you could see them, you would think they were entwined. The two's bodies may not be touching but their auras were so close together. Raven's aura like her magic's look with tainted lined with pure, while Lestat's was a pale red. So close they were, so close almost entwined… _almost._

"You haven't been hunting in that long!" he said a little astonished as he poured their drinks. "Your blood lust must be killing you" he laughed somewhat "I'm surprised you're not jumping me for this bottle" he said while he lifted the bottle and handing her a glass that she took gratefully.

"Didn't I tell you _not_ to call me that?" Bringing the glass to her lips she took a small sip. The warm elixir slid smoothly down her throat and she couldn't help but let out a small moan as her fangs lengthen from instinct and the bloods pleasurable taste. She pulled away carefully and slowly set the glass on the table, licking the blood from her lips. She sighed and leaned back relaxing once again with the smallest of smiles on her face.

Lestat chuckled "well little one," she groaned at the nickname and he laughed again "It would seem that you still have control." He downed his glass and poured some more. He moved to pore some more into hers-

"Don't even think about it Lestat" she said not even opening her eyes.

He smiled "Humph, you still have yet to tell me how you do that little one." He put the bottle down and took another drink leaning back into the couch still facing her holding the glass off to the side, like a proper gentleman of old. "So tell me little one, what has happened while_ I've_ been away?"

"Well, my birthday for one" she said calmly.

He almost choked when he heard that having been taking another drink. "Your birthday! I missed your birthday! Damn it, that makes you what… 17!"

"18 Lestat… and you missed the prophecy being fulfilled as well." She said calmly, reaching for the glass for another sip, but this time she held onto the glass holding it in her lap while the Nosferatu got up ranted about what he missed since he'd placed his glass down when he'd choked.

"I cannot believe I missed all of that!" He raved walking back and forward, throwing his arms in the air. He had really wanted to be by her side when Trigon showed up, as did many others. A side thought came and went but he did wonder she'd allowed the others to fight with her, or did she really believe her friends, the Titans could make it on their own.

She watched him, her eyes following him as he moved. "Sit down and I'll tell you about it." She said slowly.

He plopped back down beside her, eyes asking for him; telling her he wanted to know everything. So she told him, about everything; about what has happened with Trigon, Slade, and the Titans, as well as a few other things, but we won't get into those right now…

When she was done Lestat let out a loud long whistle "damn, I missed a lot."

"Yea" there was a pause between them as they drank. Lestat had grabbed his glass again a few minutes after she'd started. Being by her always made his thirst worst.

"So… now that Trigon is gone have you been able to see your real father at all?" He asked gently. Knowing well that that was a topic she didn't discuss often, not because she was ashamed or anything because she wasn't, it just was because it brought up painful memories.

"I was thinking about going to see him. The last time I'd seen Lucifer was on Azarath after I'd…" her voice trailed off as she remembered what she had done. Pain entered her heart again as memoirs she wished were only a dream… no, a nightmare came back to her, showing her again and again the things she has done.

Lestat didn't like her looking so sad about the past, feeling it from her aura he decided he'd try to push it away. "Here little one, have some more." He poured the rest of the thick blood into her glass. She murmured a 'thank you' to him before almost downing all of it.

She sighed setting the glass onto the table. She leaned back breathing slow and deeply tilting her head to the side exposing her neck to him, as she tried to let the memories pass.

Lestat eyed her neck; his entire body was just itching to taste the precious blood that he had gone so long without. He made his move quickly with a predatory grace; he placed a hand on both sides of her leaning on the couch. Moving to her neck knowing from past experiences not to go to her lips; least he end up pinned by her power and across the room stuck to the wall. He kissed the smooth, flawless, soft skin of her neck.

Raven felt Lestat move over to her but she made no move to stop him. She could feel his fangs lightly tickling her skin as he slowly, cautiously dragged them over her skin. She knew that this was torturing him, having to wait until she said that it was ok to bite her; unless he wanted a mouth full of the poison that coated her blood thanks to what her mother was, or you could still say is.

"Go ahead, drink" she whispered wanting so badly to be _bled_, to be **bitten**.

Lestat smiled to himself and was about to bite down when her T-com went off. He let a fierce growl slip past his fangs that sounded like a wolf as that annoying little tone went off. He moved to standing next to her and she sighed also, still wanting to feel the pleasure of the bite he was going to give her. She stood up and flipped open her T-com, her back to the pissed off and disappointed Nosferatu.

"Raven here, what's going on?" She said in a monotone voice to her leader face on the small screen. Lestat placed his head on her left shoulder and wrapped his arms around her waist so she couldn't pull away. He looked on curiously, wondering what could be so _damn_ important to stop him from biting her right _now_!

Robin looked at Lestat, question marks flying up in his mind. _'Who is he? And why in the **hell** is he touching Raven like that?' _a hint of jealousy in his thoughts. "Who is he Raven?" he asked her careful to keep his words free of emotions. He had only had to see another get that close to Raven too lose his focus. Completely forgetting why he called her in the first place, which with what he had been told was saying something in its self...

Lestat chuckled darkly and smiled at the boy wonder showing his fangs before kissing her neck. "I'm a very good friend and" he looked back up to Robin "you had better have a _very_" his eyes went blood red and his voice became darker. "_Very _good reason for your call because your_ interrupting_ something I've wanted to do to this little bird in _my grasp_ for awhile right now." His voice was strong and threatening, the color of his eyes didn't fade until he had said every last word.

A douse of icy fear went up Robin's spine when the man's eyes changed. Robin knew right then and there that this man wasn't human.

"Never mind him Robin" cut in Raven "Why did you call?" she asked trying to move the conversation away from Lestat, who had began to kiss her exposed flesh pulling the top down a little with one arm to find more of her soft pale skin.

Robin went back to Raven trying to ignore the man kissing her, plus the jealousy that was growing in the pit of his stomach. But unfortionently Robin couldn't help look at the man as he continued to reveal more and more of Raven's skin as he went further and further from her neck. It all seamed like it was happening in slow motion to Robin as he watch; even though it was only a few seconds. He could feel his already tight pants get a little tighter as he saw more and more of Raven's beautiful skin.

Raven noticed that Robin wasn't about to 'never mind Lestat' and was starting to pick up on what he was feeling from the jealousy to well… the lust. Deciding that it would be better to get back to the reason he called, she figured she better stop Lestat from going any farther then he had. "Lestat if you please" she sighed out wanting to speed things up.

He looked to her with a fake face of confusion, causing her face hardened. She knew damn well that Lestat knew what he was doing wrong right now, although really to them it wasn't wrong; but with a human, let's say _Robin_ for an example, watching it was wrong. Things like that should be saved for a time when they were with their own kind. "Let go." She commanded with a voice that was nice and strong with only the barest of threats.

Lestat looked to Robin then back to Raven. He growled "fine" and let her go walking over to the other door "I'll get us another drink then; god knows I need it _now_." He went into the same room as before but Raven knew that he was still listening.

"Raven who and _what _is he!" asked Robin looking at Raven with a look that quite plainly said he was pissed.

"He's an old friend, his names Lestat." She didn't want Robin to know what he was… yet.

"And what is he Raven because I sure as hell know he's not human." Raven's empathic abilities spiked and she could feel his emotions; fear, concern, and a little jealousy mixed into his words.

She was about to speak again since it seamed he wasn't going to let that part go, but the T-com was snatched out of her hand. "Lestat!" she said a little angry rounding on the Nosferatu that walked past her.

"I'll give it back little one." He said bring the T-com to his face grinning. He looked to Robin "so you're the fearless leader huh." His mysteriousness crept into his voice, bring it back to his 'old school', so to say, style of speech. "You look more like a walking traffic light to me." He laughed darkly as Robin fumed, so happy that it was that easy to get a rise out this boy. "But you're right I'm not human." He said calmly in his smooth mysterious voice. "I guess Raven was right about you being a good detective." Lestat laughed out at Robin's reaction to what he said.

"Then what are you!" Robin said strongly a little more then pissed off. I mean come on first he's touching Raven and saying that he wants to do things to her like _he _owns her and now he's calling** him **a traffic light. Oh he did not like this guy at all. _'Who does he think he is!"_

"I'm a hunter, a vampire." He said in a dangerous whisper that sounded like an evil voice in someone ear, as he laughed at Robin shocked and horrified face.

"Lestat" Ravens voice was strong and almost at a threatening level. He stopped laughing and looked straight at her a smile on his face. "If you don't give me my communicator back right now" she smirked "I won't let you bite me." she said calmly.

Lestat's smirk left him and he groaned, heavily disappointed that his fun had to end so soon. "Here, take it." He handed it back to her with his shoulders sagged in disappointment.

"Thank you" and she took it and was about to talk to Robin again, who still looked shocked; even more so now.

"But, now you have to let me bite you." Lestat exclaimed confidently, he stroked her jaw line with a finger before letting it travel down to her neck; a long sharp nail traced a red line where he wanted to bite, but did not pierce the skin to draw any blood. He wouldn't be able to resist not jumping her right now if he saw her dark blood. "I'll get to drink that delicious blood that flows through your veins now, my beautiful little bird." He said that last part so slowly, so softly as though he was savoring the taste of each word on his tongue. He was standing right in front of her a small smile on his face, a smile that betrayed the blood lust he was controlling… for now. He knew he'd have to have her tonight; he could barely stand to wait as it is right now!

"I know and I'm always good to my word, but after I find out what Robin wants." She said to him, trying to act like herself, but she could feel her blood beginning to burn. She knew what a vampire's bite was like and she'd hadn't let another vampire bite her, only Lestat was the vampire she'd let drink from her. Of course, a demon's bite can be just as pleasurable if they wanted it to be, and the ones that have bitten her, well some of them, have made sure it truly was just as pleasurable if not more so…

"Alright I think I can wait" he sighed out. He determined that it would be best for now to get a little space between him and the young dark bird. Though that didn't mean he wasn't still going to listen to what they were saying…

"Ok Robin what the reason you called?" Robin had heard Lestat and was about to ask about that but Raven foresaw his question and cut him off "I'll tell you later, now what did you call for?"

Robin pushed his questions aside, he'd asked later. "We were just told by Commissioner Johnson, that over 25 people went missing last night." Raven nodded and Lestat listened more closely now. The cops were involved; he and Raven both hoped it didn't have anything to do with Devil's Night. "They were found about 2 hours ago," he paused "dead." Raven sighed her worst thoughts about Devil's Night had just been confirmed. While Lestat could only shake his head thinking that now might just be one of the worst times for human to discover what else walks the streets with them…

"They don't think it was done by a human do they?" knowing full well the answer to that question before she even asked.

"No, the Commissioner says that they were tortured. They don't think that a normal human did this so he called us. I need you with us Raven, the way he said it makes me think its bad."

"Alright I'll be there" she said nodding.

"Good, were all most there so go to where you sense us."

"Now wait a minute" exclaimed Lestat he walked back over to them. "Two things," his voice had lost almost all of its mysterious nature showing that he was serious at the moment. "One I haven't got to see you in over 11 months _and two _you still owe me a drink. So I only see two ways we can do this; one you stay here with me Raven or two," he smiled "I get to go with you. What do you think?"

Raven looked to Robin who sighed "fine he can come but hurry were there."

"Alright, Raven out" she closed her communicator and looked to Lestat who had a big grin on his face. "You do know its still day light out, right?" She said razing a perfectly shaped eye brow at the vampire. He had told her ago time ago that he wanted to meet these Titans, the friends that had kept her from leaving the human's world and staying in the Underworld where, in his and **_many, many _**others opinion, is where she belonged… with them, her own kind.

"I know my dear, but I'll stay in the dark, that is unless you'll let me bite you now." That mysterious personality had crept back into his words and she could feel it slid through her as though it was in her blood. There really wasn't anything better then the effect of your first lover; that is unless you find a mate… which she did not have… yet…

"You can bite me later Lestat but right now I need to get to my friends." She said a little urgently, she knew that they were already late now.

"Alright I'll get my cloak so I can wait with you then." He went into a different room and came out cloaked in a large black cloak that dragged on the floor. He tossed on his hood completely hiding his face in darkness.

"Ready?" she asked as he walked back up to her moving past the ebony couch.

"Yes, let's go" he stopped and was standing in front of her again. His face was hidden by darkness but Raven had no trouble seeing the grin that was on his face.

"Good" her powers surrounded them and pulled them into the astral plain, as she went to her friends.


	3. Now We Want Answers

**Now We Want Answers**

_Disclaimer: I don't own anyone of the titans or Lestat! And if some one tries to sue me it's your loss because I don't have anything worth taking!_

_Oh yea one more thing, you should read this stuff very carefully because if you miss something (even the smallest thing) your going to be lost. And if you think you've missed something like the little things I put in the chapter before this one I suggest you reread the other chapter. _

(Back with the Titans)

"We're here guys" said Cyborg parking the T-car. They were in the warehouse district part of town. They all got out of the car and looked around. There were cops all over the place, some were looking for evidence while others looked like they were puking or helping those that were or had.

"I have never seen so many sad cops' friends" said Star in a sad voice walking with her friends.

"It looks like they all have been sick." BB said looking at there faces. Robin had already told them what he knew but BB didn't think that it was bad enough for someone to get sick over.

"They have been" the strong voice of the Commissioner broke through their thoughts.

Robin stepped up "we came here as soon as you called, are there still no leads as to who did this?"

"No, and were still trying to keep the press out of it." He pointed over to some officers that were holding back the press and their camera crew. He looked over the Titans wondering if they would be able to take what he and everyone else saw in that building. He noticed that they were one Titan short "where's Raven?"

Robin was about to answer when they heard her voice.

"I'm here, Commissioner," her voice monotone and void of all emotion. She was behind the others as though she had been there the whole time cloaked and in her leotard once again. Her empathic abilities were reaching out to the people that were giving off the strongest emotions; everyone that had been inside. They were all feeling the same thing; sorrow, anger, compassion, and fear above all else.

The others wanted to ask her where she was but they stuck to the task at hand. Robin looked behind her and saw a tall person in a black cloak, his body completely hidden from the sun.

"So you're Lestat?" he said as he eyed the person.

Everyone else looked to where Robin was gazing and saw him, how had they not seen him, he wasn't trying to hide just standing there. The other Titans were getting a weird feeling from him. Starfire backed up a little from the man; she didn't like the feeling at all.

"I am, but proper introductions can wait until after we are inside." His voice was smooth and convincing, it almost lead you to believe what he was saying without question. "Oh don't worry commissioner, I won't mess with anything. I might be able to help if anything else." Lestat said noticing the man's face.

"Alright if you guys need anything we're out here. And if you can't handle being in there its ok." He said making sure that they knew that. He didn't think that they should be in there in the first place. "None of us could…"

"Thanks Commissioner," said Robin "if we need anything we'll come to you."

With that they walked to the warehouse building, Raven and Lestat were trying to smell anything with there heightened senses but they weren't able to get anything from that building. Raven's scenes however picked up on another's magic. "Wait…" they looked back to her, "I can feel magic in the air."

"Is it in the building Raven?" Asked Robin trying to ignore how close Lestat was to her.

"It's all over it." She paused "who ever did this put up concealment spells all around this place. I can't easily sense what's inside."

Lestat spoke up next "I do not smell anything either; and that is not a good sign when magic comes into play." The Titans looked at him with caution, still only seeing darkness where his face should be…

"Well we don't have a choice." Exclaimed Robin walking up to the door, the others following. Robin turned the handle and opened the door; and was greeted by something he didn't expect, darkness. That's all there was; no sound, no smell, no light; just a place void of all the senses.

They walked into the shadows, and Raven and Lestat immediately knew that magic was taking part for this. The door shut on its own accord, and all of a sudden they were allowed to see what was hidden inside.

The mysterious darkness disappeared in a flash. The air was heavily tainted with the smell of blood. All but Raven and Lestat gasped in horror. Beast Boy passed out the moment everything hit him, landing on the floor with a thud. Starfire's breathing quickened and tears started to come to her eyes as the girl had her hands on her mouth to stop from screaming. Raven acted quickly, she went to Star and pulled the girl to her, hiding the girl under her cloak and embracing her friend who started crying immediately. Raven said words of comfort to her, hiding her from everything. Starfire held on tightly to her friend as she cried, glad that for some reason she could no longer smell the stale blood but instead something soothing and if she were in a better state of mind she might had been able to place it but right now she couldn't really tell what scent it was.

Cyborg turned around and lost his lunch, heaving until there was nothing left to give up. When Cyborg was done he turned back to the scene still not believing it. He never thought he would ever see anything like this.

Robin was stunned; he had never seen anything like this. And that was including the time he work with Batman back in Gotham. It took everything in him to not puke like Cyborg.

"You might want to wake your green friend back up." Said Lestat looking onto the scene; his hood still up. There was no trace in his voice that this bothered him, because in reality it didn't.

Raven was still comforting Starfire telling her that it was ok. Rubbing the poor girl's back and still hiding her under her cloak. "Robin I think it would be best if Starfire and the others leave. They don't need to see this." _'They never needed to see something like this…' _She thought to herself, _'when I find the one that has done this I'll kill them myself!' _ Anger was in her thoughts but she quickly repressed it, now was not the time… Soon she could be the demon she was, soon… but not yet, not while the Titans were near…

Robin nodded, "yea Cyborg, take Star and Beast Boy out of here. They don't need to see this; you can leave too its ok." I think Raven and I can handle this crime scene. He didn't include Lestat be cause he really didn't want him here in the first place.

"N…No friends… I am… ok now, I think." Said Starfire's weak voice still under Raven's cloak holding on to the smaller girl like her life depended on it, though Raven never said anything about the girls grip, it's as though she wasn't hurt by it…

"Are you sure Star?" asked Raven gently. Her voice was full of concern for her friend, "you don't have to see this."

"I know friend Raven, but I am feeling much better now, thank you." The Tamaranean said pulling herself out of Raven's arms. She had tears running down her face and a small smile of sadness and thank you mixed together. The smell of blood can back to the girl and she ran over to where Cyborg was and puked up everything in her 9 stomachs. Cyborg helped her and then moved to help BB, carefully waking him up.

"Hey BB, wake up." The little green guy stirred.

"Please tell me that was just a dream and were not in some warehouse with a bunch of dead people, right?" he asked weakly not opening his eyes. He smelled the blood that was around him, telling him he _was_ in the warehouse and it was _not_ a dream.

"Come on man lets get you out of here." Cyborg said helping the green one onto his feet.

"No… it's ok Cy. I'll stay… I just need to empty out my stomach first." He's hands went to his mouth and he turned over and did as he said he was going to do; puke.

Robin went to Cy, Star, and Beast Boy. He asked them if they were sure they wanted to be in here, they said yes. Mean while Raven and Lestat went to one of the bodies.

"Raven, I know none of my kin would have done this; especially so deep in your territory." Stated Lestat as he looked over what looked to be a female body. The body was hanging from long chains that connected to the ceiling like the rest, in a crucifix position. There were deep cuts on the arms, hands and fingers, all in the same direction of the blood flow. The same thing for the legs and feet, the nails were ripped out on her fingers and toes. There was no clothing on any of the bodies, or any lying on the floor. Her eye balls were gone, ripped out it seemed. The tongue too was ripped out as well as her eye teeth. The skin and flesh of the chest and stomach area was removed, showing the ribs of the body, inside of them was removed as well. The heart was gone but the lung sacks were on the floor under the body. The stomach and intestines were detached, strung over the bodies arms and up the chains on both sides so that none of the fluids got mixed into anything.

Robin waked over to them still trying not to vomit. "Do you know… what might have done this?" he asked them, he'd overheard Lestat say that none of his kin would have done this so what did?

They didn't answer him too caught up in what they were seeing, forgetting that the Titans were even there. "Lestat, I think I know why this was done." Raven said slowly as she looked around the body.

"Oh" he looked curiously at her "tell me, why then?"

"Take a look at the other bodies." She walked over to another one it looked just like the other. "This one was done the same way the other one was." Lestat walked over to her taking off his hood.

"Your right little one, so that would mean maybe a ritual of some kind perhaps." He reached out and touched the body's chest with a finger. He brought it to his lips and licked the blood off. The other Titans gagged but Raven wasn't even phased by his action. "They haven't been dead longer then 6 hours." He looked to her the Titans defiantly forgotten to them now. This was just like they way things were between them before he left.

The Titans were just shocked! He just licked _blood_ off of his finger! Who or what was he! Were three of the fours thoughts, Robin knew just what he was, but really as to whom, he only knew a name.

"I think your right; I think this was just a way to get what whoever need for a ritual of some kind. There is too little blood to think other wise." She was feeling something from the bodies, something that should have left them when they died. She was reaching out with a hand to touch the body when Robin's voice rang out to her, and she remembered that they too, were with them.

"Raven what are doing!" yelled Robin with big eyes. _'She isn't going to touch the body is she?' _Raven's hand recoiled as if she was burned before she touched the body when she heard his voice.

Lestat chuckled and they turned back to the Titans. "Oh damn, I forgot they were there. I was thinking it was just you and me, little one. Like before I left, remember that the house that had all of those rogue vampires in it. We had to track all of them down and kill their undead asses for killing that group of kids, you remember?"

"Yea I remember" she said quietly looking Robin in the eyes.

"Ok **back up** and tell me who in the** hell** is this guy?" asked Cyborg pointing to Lestat.

"More like _what_ is he" said BB, his animal like scenes allowed him to feel that this man was not like then, that and the fact that he licked blood of his finger. Normal people didn't do that…

Lestat laughed, and it frightened the Titans, minus Raven, to think that a man could laugh while in this room. "I'm an _old_ friend of Raven's." He walked over to them his cloak no longer hiding him but swept behind him. "And I not human as you are right to think."

"So then what are you?" asked the frightened Tamaranean backing up to hid behind Cyborg. She was not liking the feeling she was getting from him.

"I'm a Nosferatu." He said calmly and Raven unnoticed by the others was shaking her head, this was not how she wanted them to meet, although she never really wanted them to meet in the first place.

"A what?" asked a bewildered Beast Boy.

"A vampire," said Raven floating over to Lestat's side so he wouldn't get any ideas.

"WHAT!" The three Titans screamed together in shock! Robin didn't scream but his eyes narrowed as he went over what had happened on the T-com when he talked to Raven earlier. Lestat laughed earning a low growl from Raven to shut-up, which he did.

"You're one too aren't you Raven?" asked Robin, the others looked to him then to Raven. Lestat just watched wondering what she was going to tell them.

"Why would you think that Robin?" she asked looking into his masked eyes.

"Because you were going to let him bite you Raven, I heard it." The other Titans just watched. They learned a long time ago not to get in the middle of those two when they were talking or yelling at each other.

"Oh," she said quietly razing an eyebrow. "And what else have you heard thanks to his," she pointed to Lestat, who snickered "big mouth?"

"Raven I know to become a vampire you have to be bitten and from the way he said it makes me think that you're a vampire just like him…" he was worried, vampires hunt people, kill them, so if she was well he didn't want to think about it.

"Ok, kid" said Lestat trying not to laugh. "First you have to be at least _half_ human to be turned to a vampire, and she's not so there for she is not a vampire. Even if I bite her it won't matter, she won't turn, believe me I've tried."

Robin paused; he just said you have to be half human… Raven is half human, right?

"Raven is half human Lestat, or that's what she told us…" he looked to her, she had her eyes closed and her head down. "Right, Raven?" he wanted her to look at him, to tell him she didn't lie to them.

"Is that what she told you?" Lestat turned to look at her. "I thought you said you didn't lie to them just not tell them everything?" his voice was coated in mystery and was so smooth, so soft, almost like a whisper. He grinned to her a grin that had a dark promise in it. "Well except for the Trigon thing, I bet your _real _father is having a good laugh over that."

"Lestat, shut the fuck up right now!" said Raven lifting her head to yell at the Nosferatu with blood red eyes, pissed that he said those things. Now Robin was going to have even_ more _questions for her!

"Holy shit! You just cussed at me!" said Lestat astonished by her vocabulary. The other Titans too where astonished by that, they had never ever heard **her** cuss. "Why did you just cuss at me little one?" his whole attitude went from being mysterious to being very worried. It was not a good thing when she was pissed; he knew this from passed experiences…

Raven sighed and calmed down, "I'm sorry, I'm just getting a weird feeling from these bodies." She told trying to move the conversation away from her.

Curiosity wormed its little noisy head into his thoughts, "oh my dear, like what?" he had learned that if she felt something wasn't right, it wasn't. He had spent at least three years by fighting by her side in the Underworld; he had learned quickly to trust her and would gladly place his life in her hands. Something he has done more then once already.

"I feel like, there is something inside of them that shouldn't still be there, Lestat." She walked back over to one of the bodies and looked long and hard at it. "It doesn't make any since."

He walked to stand next to her again, the silent Titans once again forgotten to them as they inspected the bodies. "Has the souls of these dead come to you during your mediation, little one?" he asked her gently, quietly. He had a feeling he knew what she was getting at, and he hoped he was wrong; something he didn't hope for often…

"No they haven't, Lestat you don't think that…" her voice trailed off. If what she was thinking was true well the Titans were going to see whole new side to her.

Robin and the others wanted answers but keep their mouths shut. Whatever was going on right now as to why she just lost her temper just now should be settled first. Then they would ask the many questions that were buzzing in their heads.

"Little one," Lestat sighed "I don't have the power over souls that you do. If someone did do what we're thinking only you would be able to tell." His face held no emotion; he could tell by hers that it was as they thought. He didn't like to see her in pain, he never did.

Raven looked to his eyes then back to the body. Closing her eyes she reached out with her own soul and felt passed the spells. Suddenly her eyes shot open and she gasped, "No" she whispered wishing that it wasn't true.

"Friend Raven, what is wrong?" asked Starfire innocently.

"He trapped their souls in there bodies Starfire that's what's wrong!" she voice rising as well as her anger. "That mother fucker used necromancy!" She turned to Titans her fists clinched, her claws grew out and pierced into her skin. "Whoever did this use forbidden magic just so he could torture them longer! Their souls are trapped in their bodies so that they wouldn't die Starfire that's what's wrong! Their souls haven't left their bodies so they're suffering; only feeling the pain of their death!"

The Titans were shocked! Starfire and the others looked horrified, thinking that someone could or at least would do that just to torture you longer was a hard thing to except. Lestat sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders and gently massaged them under his hands; knowing that this was hard on her. When she had felt for the body's soul she felt everything it was feeling, and that alone was enough to make her mad, now up that about 25 more times for the rest of the souls in here and you'd have one pissed off half demon!

She felt Lestat's hands on her shoulders and calmed herself, retracting her claws and letting her palms heal. She forced herself to remember that the Titans weren't use to these kinds of things… But **damn it**, necromancy was forbidden to be used by others, and to such an extent; well lets just say that there's a demon in her territory that won't have to worry about what they're going to do on Devils Night. "I'm sorry about yelling at you Starfire, Robin I _know_ you have questions for me but can they wait. I want to free these souls and get out of here first ok." She looked into his masked eyes again.

"Alright Raven, our questions can wait, but how are you going to get their souls out. You just said necromancy was forbidden?" He and the others walked over to them so that they were only about six feet from her and Lestat.

"I don't use necromancy Robin." She sighed wondering how she would explain this right, luckily or unluckily for her Lestat decided that he wanted to tell.

"Her power over someone's soul is natural."

"What?" asked Beast Boy scratching his head still not getting it, but for once he wasn't the only one.

Raven decided that it would be better if she explained. "Lestat let me tell them." He shrugged his shoulders and let her go saying he'd shut up. She shook her head at him and sighed, "What he means is I don't have to use necromancy to control someone's soul. Its part of my powers and before you ask Beast Boy no, I don't know the extent of my abilities." She turned over to the body next to her and extended a hand "watch" she placed her hand on the body's chest, making the Titans squirm. Closing her eyes she felt for the soul again but this time pulled it out to her. She slowly pulled her now bloody hand from the body taking the soul from it as well. The Titans stared in awe at it. In her hand was a round glowing orb about the size of a softball. It was a baby blue and white with a ghostly glow. It had a whispery trail as it moved in her hand while she grasped it. Raven let it go and it flew around her circling her body up and down, emitting waves of gratitude for freeing it.

The Titans were shocked their mouths hanging opened, "This is a human soul, the thing that leaves when you die." She looked to the Titans as the soul moved around them. "Unless a soul is brought out like this by my hand you would normal not see them, unless another's magic was brought into play of course." The soul was flying by Starfire and she cautiously reached out to touch it.

"I might not do that if I was you Star," said Cyborg trying to get a read out of it. Starfire quickly pulled her hand away from it as it went to Robin to circle.

"Cyborg you're not going to be able to scan it, and Star if you were to try touching a person's soul your hand would just go right through it." Starfire's hand went back to the soul that was coming back over to her. She put her hand right into and she felt nothing just like what Raven said would happen. Beast Boy did the same thing and he too couldn't feel it.

"Weird" he said as he looked at his hand and then his eyes went back to the soul that traveled towards Raven again who reached out and cupped the soul in both her hands, holding it close to her. "How come you can touch it?" he asked.

"Because she has power over It." said Lestat "the same thing would happen if she wanted to take out a living person's soul." He stated as though it was obvious.

"You can do that!" asked Beast Boy wondering if all of those threats she told him were in her capability, she nodded and looked back to the soul in her hands listening to it. He took about three giant steps back not wanting to piss her off anymore; scratching the pranks he had for her today off his list in his mind.

Robin watched her while she looked at the soul she held delicately in her hands. Its light glow casting a ghostly glow onto her moon kissed skin making her even more beautiful. He saw how her eyes looked deeply into the soul she held. He was wondering what she was looking for or at. "So, now that the soul is free from its body what are you going to do with it?" he asked her while moving closer to her, but making sure to keep at least 2 feet from Lestat. He didn't like the feeling he was getting from that man.

She looked to Robin and let the soul go once again; it circled her body again not knowing where to go. "I'm going to do like I always do Robin. Take it to heaven's gates or hell's which ever this soul belongs to; as well as the rest in here."

"How?" He noticed that her hand that once had blood on it was clean.

"During my meditations I take the souls that come to me into my own and guide them to where they belong, whether it is heaven or hell doesn't matter to me." He nodded, he still didn't understand everything but he could ask later right now they needed to get out of here. "So what do you want us to do?" the other Titans too wondered how they could help her.

"There nothing you can do so just wait and don't touch the bodies." She said looking over them.

"No problem there." Said BB as he went back to watching the soul that was carefully trailing over Raven's cloaked body.

"Perhaps little one," said Lestat moving up behind and placing his hands onto her shoulders again. He leaned down to speak into her ear, though it would have had a better effect if her hood was down but that didn't matter. "It might be best for them if they got away from these bodies. You told me yourself that this it not something you would ever want them to see."

"No that is ok new friend Lestat; I believe that we are all ok now, yes?" said Starfire slowly looking to her friends they nodded. Starfire really didn't know if he was their friend or just Raven's but she considered everyone that was not a criminal a friend. Perhaps that was a little flaw in her design but that didn't matter to her.

"Suit yourself then." He said as he and the others watched Raven move to the next body and pull the soul out the same way she had with the other. The two souls swirled around each other then went back to Raven and traveled around her again. She watched them for a second before going to the next body.

The Titans watched, amazed by the beauty of the souls as they flew around the room. She sent some of them to occupy the Titans, which Beast Boy and Starfire tried unsuccessfully at catching. Cyborg too was busy with a soul as it flew around his face and arm, trying to scan it. Robin and Lestat watched her as she collected the souls. She looked absolutely beautiful with the many souls gathered around her cloaked form. Lestat caught Robin watching her; he tilted his head thinking about something before shaking his head. He began to walk over to Raven as she collected the last soul.

Robin watched Lestat walk over to Raven and joined him wanting to know what the vampire was doing. Raven was lightly creasing the last soul as it floated in front of her with her hood down. _'She looks so beautiful.' _He thought to himself as they approached.

Lestat paid no mind to Robin as he followed, he had something else planed. Lestat used his inhuman speed to try to catch the dark girl by surprise. Quickly he went behind her and grabbed her arms and held them out gently in his hands.

Raven gasped and felt her arms being pulled out and her body being pressed against another's, the lack of body heat told her that it was Lestat. She had been so preoccupied with the souls she hadn't even sensed his approach.

He buried his face into her neck and breathed in deeply taking in her scent, lilacs and lavender like always.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Robin watched amazed by Lestat's speed, he didn't even see him move! But he was even more amazed by his actions. _'Why in the hell is she **letting** HIM touch her like that! She doesn't even let me touch her… so why him?' _he saw her sigh and relax in his arms. _'Why are they so close, it's like their lovers?' _That thought hit Robin hard, _'What if they are lovers! **NO**! Their not! Raven would have told us! Wouldn't she…?' _his thoughts became more depressing as he looked to them. He moved closer so he could hear what they were saying.

"Boo," whispered Lestat as he grasped her arms and buried his face into her neck breathing in her unique scent.

"Boo back," said Raven as she leaned into his embrace. "So what do you want Lestat?" she watched some of the souls mingle together in front of them.

"I want to bite you what else." He chuckled and let her arms go only to wrap one arm around her while his other went to the hem of her cloak and pull it way from her neck. He began kissing her neck and her hands went to gently clasp his arm around her.

The souls that were occupying the other Titans flew back to Raven curious as to what the vampire was doing to her. The Titans followed the souls with their gaze and saw Lestat holding Raven and kissing her neck. At first glance they thought he was going to be killed for touching her but as they watched they saw her smile. Little did they know he had just lightly dragged his fangs across her skin. They walked over to where Robin was. Cyborg had his fists clinched; **no one** touches his little sister like that!

"What do you think you're doing touching my little sister!" He said his voice on the verge of yelling. The two looked up to the others and Raven tried to get his arm off but he had a good grip and she still didn't feel like using her demonic strength to make him let go tonight. This was just going to have to end up being another question they were going to ask about later.

Lestat looked him right in the eye. "I happen to be trying to bite her at the moment so if you don't mind…" he went back to her neck, trying his hardest to persuade her into letting him drink from her. If this was anyone else he would have already bit them but it wasn't and if he tried to bite her without her permission he would just be poisoned… again. And he didn't want that, it was a taste that took weeks to get rid of and it almost sent him back to the grave, permanently.

Starfire, Beast Boy and, Cyborg's eyes grew huge! "WHAT!" they screamed as one. Robin had seen him brush fangs across her neck and put two and two together when she moaned.

"Friend Raven why do you not fight him?" Starfire asked with her big inquisitive green eyes.

Raven looked up to her friend, Lestat was doing a very good job of persuading her right now she was just about to tell him too bite her. "Why would I Starfire?" her eyes roamed over the Titans. "A vampire's bite doesn't hurt; it makes you feel like you're in a complete bliss."

"Come on little one," whispered Lestat looking to the titans. "Let us show them, please, it's been far too long since I've bitten you." He went back to kissing her neck, wanting to bite her so badly!

Some of the souls were flying around the two a few sliding through Lestat's body trying to make him let go but Lestat didn't even feel them. A few others were just flying around them. Just because they were only souls and no body didn't mean that they couldn't hear or understand what's being said. A couple wanted to see what was going to happen while the rest just wanted Lestat to let Raven go so that they could be on their marry way.

"Can't you wait until later Lestat?" she asked trying not to give in to his persuading, but damn he was so good at it; he was always so good at it...

"Little one I've waited long enough." He said a little roughly nipping her neck making her close her eyes and quietly moan.

"Hay I want to see this!" BB said as he watched them with big eyes and a grin. Neither he nor the rest of the Titans had _ever_ seen _anyone_ get this close to Raven so he really wanted to know what was going to happen.

"You see little one, they won't mind. And you're so tense, what's stopping you from just letting me bite you?" Lestat asked her licking her neck before nipping at her again making her gasp once more.

She looked to them; it was the Titans that were stopping her right now she didn't know what their reaction would be if they saw this. But then again it might be best if they knew what a bite was like. _'If they know what its like maybe, just incase they see me hunting, they won't freak out...too much.' _She thought to herself. She looked the Titans in the eyes, "it's your guys' choice, if you want to see what it's like he'll bite me now. But if not" she voice hardened just for Lestat so he wouldn't complain "he'll stop and we'll wait until a time you guys aren't around."

The Titans thought about for a second, on one hand they could see her reaction to a vampire's bite or on the other they could just tell them to wait and never know.

"Well, I want to know what so great about it so, bite her!" said the excited Changeling only to get hit in the head be an unseen force, though Raven did grin when he yelped.

"I believe friends that I too wish to know what it would be like to be bitten." Admitted Starfire slowly, it had puzzled her that bite could be pleasurable.

"Ok" sighed Cy as he thought about it. "I'm curious too."

Lestat was grinning from ear too ear. _'Yes, now that only leaves the traffic light!' _He looked to Robin _'if he's the reason I cannot bite her I'm going to kill him! I don't care if she gets mad at me, I **really** don't like him anyways.' _

Robin looked on defiantly _'How could they just say that! That only leaves me with the choice of saying YES. I don't want to say **yes** I don't even want him **touching** her!' _he groaned "fine" he said with much reluctance.

Lestat couldn't have been happier! He grinned even more showing his fangs, "well little one?" he pulled her hem down more and kissed her neck again.

She sighed and smiled "go ahead Lestat, just drink slowly this time ok."

Lestat chuckled "I always do other wise your blood over whelms me, _little one_." He said her nickname is a hushed tone. He moved so he could support her better, pulling her body closer to his. The Titans watched anxiously, silently wondering what it was going to be like. "This time your communicator had better not go off." He growled out and Raven laughed lightly.

He was about to bite down when... "What does he mean by that?" asked Beast Boy. Lestat eyes glowed a deep blood red as he growled like a fierce wolf at him for interrupting him…again!

Raven told them quickly as they backed away from him. "He means that he was going to bite before we came but Robin called right before he could."

"Yes and now if you're done…" his eyes went back to normal and he cautiously placed his long fangs onto her neck, once again waiting for her word.

Raven sighed and tilted her head more looking to her friends, "bite". She didn't need to tell him twice.

She felt a sharp piercing feeling in her neck as his fangs sunk into her flesh making her gasp. He bit down harder when he tasted the first drop of her precious blood. His eye shot open swirling with a blood red color just from that one drop. He closed his eyes again and let himself get lost in this feeling.

She closed her eyes when he started to slowly drink her blood that flowed into his mouth. She let herself get lost in the over whelming feeling of pleasure that was going though her body. She was in pure bliss, the Titans forgotten as well as everything else. Her body was being hit with wave after wave of ecstasy from Lestat's bite as he held her gently.

She let some of her control go, her lips pulled back as her fangs grew to there full length. Her claws lengthen as well sinking into his arm, making him groan and bite down harder. She gasped again, and her body relaxed into his as he drank from her.

Lestat was in a world that only consisted of him and his precious little bird in his arms. Her blood was like fire-ice! It was unimaginable, the taste of her blood was indescribable; it was unlike anything thing he had ever tasted! Drinking her blood was like finding the forbidden wine only meant for the Gods! It over whelmed him every time he bit her! Sending waves of warmth and power coursing through his body, making him feel only her. The taste and feeling of it going down his throat made him want; no crave more of this elixir that sent him into such a state. But despite all of that Lestat could tell that she was holding back most of the power in her blood.

The Titans watched in amazement. The way the Lestat was holding Raven oh so gently and being oh so careful not to spill one drop of her blood, shocked them; could he really be so gentle? They looked at Raven's face seeing her fangs lengthen. They never knew she had fangs, but they'd ask later. They were wondering if his bite was as good as what they were seeing from the look on her face. She looked as though she was in a complete bliss, if you asked BB right now he'd say she was having sex! Her tongue was tracing her fangs as she lightly moaned in his arms.

"Lestat," she whispers slowly "that's enough." The Nosferatu growled but pulled his fangs out slowly not wanting to be poisoned. She sighed and he started to lick up the blood from the bite careful not to miss any of it. Her body was completely relaxed and he held her to him as he continued to lick her wound. She was lightly gasping for air as her body was beginning to recover and come back from the clouds.

Lestat looked up to the Titans as he continued to lick the bite. He smiled when he saw their faces. He felt Raven recovering though her eyes were still closed and she still had a slight pant so he held her tighter to his now warm body.

"Wow" exclaimed the Titans. It was the only word they could think of for what they just saw. It was, in a way beautiful, not cruel or harmful like they thought it might be. Her smile of bliss on her face while Lestat continued to lick the bite was something they had never seen on their dark friend.

"Dude, Raven you look like you just got laid!" BB said snickering completely missing the point, as usual. Lestat laughed as Raven gave the idiot a death glare.

"Close" he said "but not quite." He laughed lightly and straitened up behind her. Now they could see just how tall he was. He stood at about 6'5 and was stroking her hair lightly keeping her clam. Raven sighed and leaned back into his embrace.

"You see, a vampire's bite isn't all that bad." Raven said quietly. She had regained her breath and the rush of the bite was no longer affecting her so much.

"You should feel her bite." He said calmly looking at the Titans. Raven gasped and quickly elbowed him in the gut making him let her go and grab his stomach in pain. "Fuck girl, what was that for! That bloody hurt!"

"What do you think!" she yelled at him turning around to face him.

"What I thought you told them that you hunted." He said striating back up.

"NO I didn't you idiot!" Raven yelled back at him. This was not good; the Titans didn't need to know that. She knew Robin was going to ask about it now and that was a question she really didn't want to answer.

"What do you mean she hunts?" said Robin in a strong voice, his eyes narrowed. The two stopped fighting and looked to him.

"I mean exactly what I said, bird boy." Said Lestat smirking. He was just daring the boy to attack him.

Robin looked at Lestat then to Raven "well Raven, what does he mean?" She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Robin…" her voice was quiet, "can this wait?" she looked at the soul she had silently called to her. "These souls need to go where they belong. Please… can this wait, I swear you can ask me later." Robin had never heard her really say please like that. It was like she was afraid or something.

He sighed, "Alright Raven I'll ask after you take these souls to where they need to go." She nodded and gave him a silent thank you. "Alright guys," taking command again "I think we've been here long enough." They agreed, "Let's go home there's nothing more we can do here."

"Umm, what about these guys?" asked BB pointing at the soul that just went by him.

"I've got them." Said Raven, she called the souls to her with her mind and out stretched and arm opening one side of her cloak. They all went to her some circling her before going into her cloak, disappearing into the darkness of her soul.

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Lestat. They looked at him then all started walking to the door. Cyborg griped the handle then looked to Lestat.

"Aren't you going to put your hood back up man?" he asked a little curious.

Lestat laughed and shook his head, "I have no need to, Raven's blood is… How should I put this…" he paused "it gives me power. Makes it so I don't have to fear the sun, at least until I burn it off but it takes much longer then normal so I should be good when it comes to the sun for about two or three days since she held back some of her this time." He said causally. "Of course I suppose its good you did this time little one, it might not be good for me to be drunk off your blood in front of your friends, huh?" exclaimed Lestat as he looked to the dark bird that was at his side. His voice never once faltered from his mysterious tone.

"No it wouldn't," She said shaking her head. "Not this time."

"Oh" was Cyborg's only reply to what he had just learned. Raven pulled her hood back up not waiting anyone to accidentally see the bite that was healing slower then normal. Cyborg opened the door and Lestat closed his eyes for moment, the light stinging them.

"Damn now I remember why I don't like the Sun." he blinked a few times before saying he was ok.

With that they left the warehouse and Robin talked to the Commissioner. Raven had told Lestat to go back to the Underworld and try to find out if anyone was trying to do any rituals or bragging about something like this. When Robin got back to them Lestat was gone. Raven told them there was a place she liked to go to send the souls where they belong and then she was gone. Robin and the rest had about a million questions for the dark girl but since she wasn't there they just went home.


	4. Never Mess With Big Kitties

**Never Mess With Big Kitties**

I want to thank (exile) for being my beta this chapter for me and the last one's too. Lol!

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Or anyone else so far. I think. Yeah, it's plain and simple.

(With the Titans)

The Titans had just got home from a quiet ride in the T-car. Everyone was thinking about what they saw now that there was nothing to distract them. Robin went to the gym to blow off some steam, Cyborg and Beast Boy went to their video games and Starfire went to find her precious Silkie who was currently eating the blanket on her bed as we speak.

(With Robin)

Robin was in the training room teaching the poor punching bag who was boss. His hits were strong and right on the mark; but the bag wasn't what he wanted to hit. Or should I say _who_ he wanted to hit, and for once, it wasn't Slade. Sweat was sliding down his body and his knuckles were bruised and bleeding, but that was one of the reasons he wore those gloves so no one could see the blood or bruises he had, he'd never let anyone see him weak. He wasn't aloud to be weak; he had to be the leader the strong one of this team.

He gave the bag a strong left kick then followed up with two right jabs before the bag even made it all the way back to him. Thoughts were flying though his head; Raven, Lestat, those people, their souls, whatever she was hiding from him. He gave the bag one final punch before grabbing it so it would stop moving and hold him up. His breaths were quick and short as he pulled himself away from the bag and grabbed a bottle of water, downing half of it and sitting onto the bench.

'_What is going on?'_ his thoughts were buzzing faster then a bunch of bees. _'What is Raven hiding? She told us that she was half demon, and that's what Lestat said; if you can trust **him**. But that's what she is, so why did **he** say she wasn't half human? Her mother was human wasn't she; I mean she never said, so I just assumed that she was.'_ He should have known better than to assume anything about Raven. He knew so little about her though; she's always concealing everything in a cloak of mysteries. That cloak, oh how he hated that thing! Always concealing her from view, he had only seen her without it once or twice but DAMN! She was hot! She haunted his dreams with her wild curves. He was so glad that she respected privacy because if she ever saw his dreams well let just say, some things are worse then death and her wrath was one of those things.

His thoughts flew to the vampire, Nosferatu, whatever he was! **_'Lestat'_** he said the man's name with venom in his thoughts. _'How was **he** able to get so close to her? Why did she let **HIM** touch her like that? She won't even let me or Cyborg give her a hug! What makes **him** so different from us? Is it because he's not human? Why?'_ He remembered the way that **man** had held her, how **he** had kissed her skin, and the look on her face when **he** bit her. _'Why did she let **him** bite her? Is that why they're so close, because **he** can make her feel like that? How did it really feel, I mean the way they looked made it look so… attractive.'_ He had to admit it, with how gently the vampire had been with her, the look on her face, well he would have never believed it if he hadn't seen it himself and he still didn't want to believe it now.

A thought came back into his mind, _'are they lovers? No they can't be!'_ He gripped the bottle in his hand a little harder. _'They Are Not Lovers!'_ he screamed in his thoughts '_they're not… they… they can't be.'_ His inner voice lost its strength _'they are… it's the only way someone could get so close to her.'_ He looked to the floor; his grip on the bottle was almost gone and just about dropped it. But then one more thought hit him like a punch from Slade. _'What if he's slept with her!'_ jealousy and rage took their hold on him. Just the thought of another man touching her like that angered him. He was holding the bottle so hard it crumpled and spilled the cold water over his gloved hand and onto the floor, but he didn't notice.

Rage was coursing threw him, he felt his strength renewed and he tossed the bottle aside not caring about what little water was in it and went straight to the punching bag and began to take his anger out on it. Each punch was stronger and faster then the last not caring about anything but killing that man right now for ever touching _his_ Raven.

(With Starfire)

Starfire had gone to find her pet Silkie. She had never thought that she would ever see something like that… all of those poor people. She shivered in remembrance, and wrapped her long arms around her body as she walked to her room. She was glad that she was a Tamaranean; she could easily push the bad thoughts that she didn't want to think about away.

She got to her room and opened the door. "Silkie" she called into the abnormally pink room. "Silkie it is I, your Starfire." She looked around her room not seeing the little lave. "Silkie, where are you my little bumgorf?"

Starfire was starting to get worried she looked around her room but there was no sign of her pet. She started to leave her room until she heard a cooing like noise from under her bed. She knelt down and lifted her bed up with one hand, and there he was, her precious Silkie was gnawing on her blanket. "Oh my precious Silkie," Star exclaimed excited that she found her little bumgorf, "I was so scared that I had lost you my bumgorf!" she quickly grasped her worm like pet. "I am so glad I have found you my bumgorf! I must tell you what has happened to us on this earth day!"

She sat down onto the bed and pulled the blanket out of its mouth and draped it over her legs. She held the worm in her lap as you would like you were holding a baby. She told it about what had happened; the pet would coo and snuggle up to her as she talked. "One thing that has bothered me though is friend Raven's friend, new friend Lestat. Though to me Silkie he does not feel like a good person. He gives me the as the earthlings say, 'bumps of the goose'." She sighed and stroked her pet thinking. "Another thing that gets to me is that friend Raven and friend Lestat seemed very close, friends that are girls are supposed to tell each other if one has a friend that is a boy on this planet, correct? I myself have told friend Raven of my crush on friend Robin so why has she not told me of her friend that is a boy." Starfire blushed "or I should say man, he was very… 'Hot' in the mysterious kind of way." She thought about Lestat and Raven for a moment. She remembered when he bit her, how they looked, what they said it was like, and what she saw from them. It was beautiful to her, she wonder if the others thought that as well.

"Friend Raven had looked so happy when he bit her Silkie. You should have seen it, it was…" she paused trying to think of the right word for it. "Fascinating I suppose you could say, or maybe bewitching, yes bewitching sounds good. Friend Raven had told me that word, Silkie." Her pet cooed and she giggled and continued talking tickling its stomach. "I wonder if all bites are like that Silkie. Or maybe it is just, oh what was he called?" She stretched her mind trying to find the one word. "Oh yes, I now remember," her eyes lit up with a sparkle "he said he was a Nosferatu! Or vampire as friends Raven and friend Robin have said!" Her pet cooed again and again she giggled, Silkie always made her laugh. "Oh I know, I shall ask friend Robin to bite me! Maybe he will hold me like friend Lestat held friend Raven?"

With that said and a passionate gleam in her eyes she went off to find her precious Robin. Tossing Silkie onto the bed who bounced a few times before flopping back over. Silkie watched Starfire leave the room flying to where she believed her Robin was. Silkie cooed one more time before eyeing the blanket again, he grinned and grabbed the blanket in his mouth to finish what he started.

(With BB and Cy)

For awhile the two just sat there playing games not saying anything to each other. They weren't even yelling about the game, if Raven were here right now she'd be saying that it was a dream come true. That was until Cyborg had had enough. He reached out and shut the game off, only then did Beast Boy complain.

"Hay Cy what was that for?" he looked to his metal friend who had his serious face on. BB knew why he had that face on but he did want to talk about it. He reached over and turned the game back on and tried to keep playing.

"Beast Boy neither one of us have said a thing since we came back so I think we should talk." Said Cy and again shut the game off and moved it from BB's reach.

BB thought about this for a moment, _'Cy right, but I've never seen anything like that, what are you suppose to say.' _ As though Cyborg had read his mind, "you can say anything B-Boy; it was hard for all of us."

"It didn't seem that hard for Raven or Lestat Cy!" Beast Boy said with a little frustration in his voice. He looked back to Cyborg who looked down. "Why was it hard for us and not them! Why did they act like nothing was wrong! Why Cy?" BB's voice was rising with every word; tears were beginning to sting his eyes as he tried to hold them back. The green dude stood up, "the only time Raven looked upset was when she found those souls! She acted like that was normal!" He began to pace back and forth "I have never seen anything like that Cyborg! What do you want me to say?" He started to pull at his hair. "And then with this Lestat dude and whatever Raven's hiding, it's all too much man!" he turned back to his friend dropping his arms to his sides.

Cyborg could see the tear stains on the green guys face. "Its ok BB, I've never seen anything like that either." He walked over to his friend "Lestat's not human man, he's probably seen or maybe even done worse then that."

"What about Raven, Cy? Why didn't it faze _her_?"

Cyborg sighed, "Man you know how well she can hide her emotions, that's probably what she did. But then again… apparently we don't know as much about her as we thought, maybe she seen worse, who knows right now man."

"Do you think she'll tell us the truth this time?" BB asked wiping his face.

"I don't know man, I hope so, but… I just don't know." Cyborg emitted in I sigh, he always thought he and the dark girl were close. He felt like he was her over-protective big bro; so… why didn't she tell him about Lestat?

"Thanks Cy, but I think I've had enough video games for now. I rather catch up on my sleep; I stayed up way to late last night, tin man." To prove his point he yawned and sagged his body like he was tried.

"Yea alright grass stain, I guess we don't want you to be too tired just incase some bad guys decide to show up," said Cy playfully wanting to move the conversation away from the bad stuff they had no answers for, yet.

Beast Boy laughed, "Yea you guys can't bet them with out me; the chick magnate!" his chest swelled up with air as he tried to look like a tough guy.

"BB the day you are a chick magnate is the day you start bringing home chickens; which I'm not having in this tower!" Cy said laughing.

Beast Boy deflated like a balloon "You're cruel man, I'm going to bed."

Cy laughed lightly "alright, happy dreams man." He turned back to the TV and turned the game back on sitting on the couch.

Beast Boy walked to the door a thought going through his mind, _'all my good dreams turn into nightmares when I wake up... Terra I miss you so much.'_

(With Cyborg)

He was playing one of the new games they had just got, X-Men Legions Two. So far it was pretty cool, but he was having a hard time concentrating on it. His mind was going back to the warehouse, he swore with all of the shit that goes down in those places their cursed. He sighed and shut off the game and went to his room.

When he got to his room he went to his computer and sat down pulling up a couple of screens plugging a wire in from his arm. He had decided that he was going to see if he had gotten any readings from that soul. "Damn, nothing" he had hopped to get something from it. Maybe find a way to make sure he still had a soul and not just a bunch of computer chips with his memories.

He sighed "looks like I'll have to find another way to make sure I'm still human." He shut down the computer and tried to think of something that would be productive to do. "I think I'll take BB's plan and just rest, I have a feeling were going to be up late anyways." He figured that if he recharged for about 20-30 minutes he would be fully rested and it would give him a chance to go over what happened at the warehouse in peace. He wanted to see if he could find anything he might of missed about Raven and Lestat. His fists clinched as he thought about that vampire, touching his little sister like that. Oh he was going to have a _nice_ **long** chat with that man.

(With Beast Boy)

Beast Boy walked to his room and laid down onto his top bunk in he bunk bed. He lay on his bed for about 10 more minutes trying to find a comfortable position. "Damn it, why can't I sleep." He whined, he sat up on his top bunk and looked around his room. Everything was where he left it, if you could tell. It looked like a pig sty; of course with him sometimes it is; with old moldy food, dirty cloths, and games thrown all over the place.

"Man there's nothing to do in here. Everyone else is doing their own thing, but me… Robin's got the gym, Starfire's got her pet; which was mine but I wasn't a very good keeper." He shook his head to get back on track, "then Cy has our video games or his T-car, man I wish he would let me drive it! Ahhh…. And Raven isn't even here she gets to go off and do what ever she does with all of those souls." He shivered remembering all of the times she has threatened to take out his soul, now knowing that she could very well do it.

He jumped off of the top bunk and landed with out a sound as a wolf. He put his nose to work as he tried to find his game boy in the mess that was his room. He shifted back into his human form. "Ah man I can't find it! There's nothing to do now!" he started to pace his room; stepping on the few places you could see the floor. "I've been dieing to pull some of my awesome pranks on someone but everyone's busy. Plus I've already pulled like 5 pranks on everyone but Raven this week. Anyways she not even here, so it's not like I could pull one on her right now."

The green guy paced for a few more minutes until it finally hit him. "Wait a minute," he paused as he collected his thoughts, it seemed to be very hard for him to do. "Raven's… not here!" he screamed excitedly "that means I can go into her room!" He jumped up and punched a fist into the air, "I'll get to find her magic Mirror again! Sweet, I miss the Pink Raven at least _she_ thought I was funny."

He ran out of his room and changed into a green cheetah in the hallway as he made a mad dash for the elevator, Raven's room was four floors above his and close to the end of that hall. The girl really loved her privacy; the only other person on that floor was Robin. He was farther away then Raven only because he picked out first. For some reason Raven wasn't here the first day they became a team…

He soon arrived at her door and he morphed back into his human form. He looked at the door biting his lips in-between his teeth like he always did when he was going into her room. The place scarred the hell out of him, it was so dark and creepy to him it just scent chills up his spine.

He took a step forward ready to change into a fly, but the motion activated door opened for him. He freaked "Ah!" He screamed and coward in-front of the door dropping to the floor and covering his head with his hands. "Don't hurt me Raven I wasn't going to go into your room to find your magic mirror, I promise!" He said it all in about one breath. He waited for a moment and when nothing happened he took a chance and looked up. There was no one there, the door was just opened, "huh, that's weird. Raven never leaves her door unlocked."

He stood up and slowly walked into the room, eminently he felt like he had just walked into the forbidden grounds of darkness. The only light in the room was from the hallway. The theater masks had a shadowy look under their eyes and book shelves towered over him like large trees, as continued to walk into her room ignoring the chilling feeling going down his spine, he felt like he was being watched.

Off into the shadows by the bed two crimson eyes were silently watching the green boy that had stopped walking in the middle of the room. The creature's body tensioned as it worked its muscles lowering its body to the ground kneading its paws getting ready to strike. The mighty saber-tooth cat watched with a wicked smile and murderous intent in its eyes as it slowly approached its prey.

(Back with Robin)

Robin had just gotten done killing the punching bag. He went to the showers and striped himself of his sweaty cloths. He carefully pulled off his gloves to reveal his hands. They were bloody and bruised; he always wondered how Batman managed to never really hurt his knuckles. He sighed and stepped into the hot water. He cleaned himself and relaxed letting his thoughts wonder once again. _'Raven, what do you see in him? Maybe they're not lovers, maybe I still have a chance to win her heart!' _with that last desperate thought he got out of the shower with a smile on his face. He got into a set of clean clothes and bandaged his hands before putting his gloves back on and walking out of the training room.

(With Starfire)

Starfire was flying to the training room that's where Robin said he was going. She saw him leaving the room and landed right in front of him, the boy wonder wasn't even startled.

"Friend Robin I was just looking for you!" she said excitedly.

"Yea," Robin said with a smile on his face. "What is it that you want Starfire?" he asked her nicely.

"Well…" she had a blush on her cheeks "I was wondering if… well if…" her voice trailed off and she looked to the floor.

"What is it Star, I'm sure I could help you out seeing as Raven's not here." Everybody in the tower knew that Starfire didn't know all of Earths customs and it was normally Raven who would help her out since she could roughly translate what the girl was saying.

"Well you see friend Robin this is something I was wanting you to… um do." Her confidence falter and she looked back to Robin's face wondering if he would do it, the boy never really showed anything towards her other than family love.

"Shot Star, what is it?"

"I was wondering if you would, um bite me like friend Lestat did to friend Raven." She said the last part in a whisper but Robin heard it just fine.

"Starfire," Robin's voice was hard not like his leader voice, it was like he was all most mad.

'_Oh no, did I ask the wrong thing, oh please don't be mad at me dear friend Robin!' _thought Starfire quickly. _'I had not meant to ask of something bad like with the mayor…' _Robin's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Starfire, why" anger was in his voice but he noticed her sad face even though her head was down, he decided to try this a different way so he softened his voice. "Starfire, why do you want me to bite you?" he asked slowly.

"Well I just thought that, well the way it looked it" she looked back up to him "it looked so _nice_ that I just… I just wanted to know what it was like." _'And I wanted you to hold ME like that' _she thought to herself.

Robin sighed he really hated her naive outlook on things. "Starfire, oh how do I explain it, Lestat's not human. He is a vampire," Starfire nodded. Raven had told her what vampires were a long time ago when she had found one of her books on them. She remembered asking Raven if she knew any and Raven never said, so now it would seem that she got her answer.

"Yes friend Robin I know of these creatures, friend Raven has told about them to me at one time." Her eyes held understanding so Robin didn't bother about explaining what they were.

"I'm not a vampire Starfire, if I was to bite you, you wouldn't feel anything. Plus I'm not drinking anybody's blood."

"Oh, ok friend Robin. I shall remember that." The sound of her voice was very disappointed, she was really hoping he do it, but oh well she'd just have to find other ways… "Friend Robin when do you think friend Raven will be back? I have a lot of questions that are needing of the answering by her."

"Starfire, we all have a lot of questions for her. Maybe she'll be back in a few…"

"AHHHHHHHHH" a girlish scream interrupted them.

"That sounds like Beast Boy!" exclaimed Starfire rising into the air.

"Yea it was and it sounded like it came from the direction of Raven's room." Said Robin a little worried now, who knows what he got into in there!

"HOLY SHIT! HEEEEELP!"

"Quickly Star we have to help him who knows what he did this time!" The two Titans quickly ran or flew in Star's case, down the hall towards Raven's room. The scream had awoken Cyborg and he joined them in the hall that leads to her door.

(With Raven) (Don't ya just wanna know what happened to BB LMAO!)

Raven was standing in front of a mausoleum in an old graveyard. It wasn't a very large mausoleum, not meant for visitors after all. It was all built from stone with a tan gray color and in the old gothic design. There were no crosses or angels or any symbols of a holy design but there were no unholy designs either. She smiled to herself _'graveyards, a place for the dead. Were their sins and good deeds come together and claim this holy land.'_ She chuckled and walked into the Mausoleum phasing through the stone door that was always locked, unless of course you knew how to open it. _'Holy and unholy at the same time; one of the few places that can actually make me feel at peace.'_

In side the Mausoleum there was a signal stone crypt; this particular Mausoleum was built just for this tomb. In side that grave were two bodies, Raven slid her small hand across the top of the grave. She could feel the essence of the dead inside of it calling to her. Within the mausoleum grave was an angel and demon, all their life they had been fighting with each other as mortal enemies. They fought for hundreds for years with pure hatred of the other; until in their final battle with only a few priests and peasants to witnesses their death. They had simultaneously slain each other, their swords slicing thru flesh and bone and going straight to their hearts. But that wasn't what earned them a tomb together it's what they did with their last breaths.

They had fell to their knees and looked each other in the eye, not bothering to take the swords out knowing they were going to die anyways. With the last strength they had they clasped each others hand and whispered three words.

Raven walked to the end of the tomb and slid her hand over some words that were carved into the stone in an ancient langue, "Brothers In Death" she whispered bowing her head to them. She never knew them while they lived since they died over a thousand years ago but she had a deep respect for them. She had met the demon when she was younger; he had told her of their fights and their end. She smiled at the memory; being in her fathers arms listening to the stories being told just for her, she sighed remembering why she came back here in the first place.

She moved back a little from the tomb still facing it. She stretched her arms out opening her cloak and letting the souls leave the protection of her own. They flew around the place but not one of them left her, she told them why they were here; for peace. She watched them fly around and sighed, she found herself doing that a lot of that now-a-days.

She crossed her legs levitating in the air in her lotus position. She reached up to unclasp her cloak and let it fall to the floor. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths calling the souls back to her. Many of the souls few in front of her going back and forward, while the others circled her body almost touching her skin. "Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos" her soul slowly took it's astral from of a black and raven lined with white, she stretched her wings and looked to the souls; her body with in her soul self. Her raven form almost touching the ceiling; she carefully took her wings and scooped up the souls bring them into her again, she wasn't going to take the chance of losing any of them; she would _never _take that chance.

She looked around and made sure that her cloak was in plan sight, _'there now if Lestat comes here to find me he'll know where I'm at.' _She flapped her large wings and was off, slipping silently into the astral plain. She flew over the city; everything was a different shade of blue. She then flew over the T-tower before slipping into another plain.

This plain didn't have a city view or really any view at all. She was flying through smoke clouds it would seem; the colors of whites, grays, golds and a few more blues surrounding her. This was one of lucky trips were every soul she had was going to one place, she could feel fear starting to settle in her gut as it always did when she would get close to the gates ever since that day… her soul and body shivered in remembrance. She had a longing to just leave but she pushed forward hardening her soul once again.

A tall man with large white wings and gold platinum hair that went to his shoulders appeared in front of her holding out his hand to stop her. His long winter white robes flowed about his form. "This is as far as you can go _demon_." She stopped and stared at the man; questioning something.

'_Where is Gabriel?' _she asked holding herself in the air in front of the man with her wings out stretched.

"He is none of your concern _demon_" he said the word 'demon' with venom making anger burn in Raven's veins.

'_Fine, I'll leave these souls to you then.' _She said to the angel. She folded her wings to the front of her body like she had before and opened them letting the souls leave her. A few went to the angel but most of them tried to stay with her wanting to be back in her comforting embrace. _'Go to him now he will take you to where I can never go.' _She told them and watched the angel for a moment wondering if they were safe with him before turning to leave.

"Tell me, did you kill these people as well _demon_?" The angel at the gates asked her before she could slip away.

She looked back to him; he had a smug look on his face._ 'No'_ she said before turning away from him and flying away quickly. Once again the memories of her past came back to her. _'Mother… I'm so sorry.'_ She quickened her pace knowing she didn't belong close the gates or her mother. _'Mother you may have forgiven me for what I did but I don't think I ever will.'_

Slipping between plains, Raven went back to the mausoleum. She grabbed her cloak and clipped it back into place. A tear slipped from her eye, but this was no ordinary tear. It wasn't like a demon's or a vampire's who cried blood. This tear was like a crystal form of her power; ebony on the inside but with a clear shell, like a liquid diamond holding in a dark liquid crystal.

She let the tear fall from her face not bothering to wipe it away. With this display of emotion she decided that she should mediate, these grounds were a great place to do such a thing anyway.

She got into her lotus position and began to chant her mantra. She could feel her soul trying to turn her cloak back to white but she pushed the longing for freedom away. Her emotions were no longer separated like before thanks to the spell that the priests of Trigon had placed upon her at her birth. A growl escaped her remembering those bastards. She supposed though that it was better growing up if people thought she was the daughter of Trigon instead of the one who had created him from just a small piece of his own evil.

"Father" she whispered before shaking her head the smallest of smiles on her face. She sighed "no I have to mediate right now. I can't let the powers find me." She took a deep breath relaxing her body again. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos…"

Time became meaningless to her as her soul rested form the trip. Her powers gradually stretched out and in her mind a familiar longing came back in full force. _'Freedom…' _she whispered in her mind. The back ground of stars and endless space surrounded her and again one word found its way into her thoughts. _'Freedom…'_ That one word had so much meaning to it. _'Freedom' _the word echoed in her mind._ 'Something I never thought I'd have, but now that I do have it what am I suppose to do with it. I don't want to leave my friends, their like a family to me. A weird family, but then again who am I to say that, just look at **my** blood line.' _She sighed in her mind, _'I have my freedom but yet again I'm bound; bound by the love for my friends……. Ha freedom…'_ she said with amusement to herself_ 'there is no such thing for me. They should have never let me be born; things would have been better that way.'_

She continued her mediation for about an hour or so before she decided that she should get back to her friends. When she opened her eyes she saw a new soul flying around her body and she sighed. "Oh great, just great; why couldn't you have shown up before I left for the gates" she did not feel like going back so soon. She reached out and cupped the new soul with her hands listening to it like she had with the others. "Ah I see," she said sighing "alright I know a place."

She placed the soul under her cloak and into her soul for safe keeping. She turned to the tomb and placed her fingers to her lips then onto the end of the tomb whispering a blessing for them both in a forgotten language before phasing out of the mausoleum. Slipping back into the astral plain again she flew to the T-Tower.

(Back in time to the scream) so we're with Robin, Starfire, and Cyborg)

The three Titans were rushing down the hall towards Raven's room. Robin and Starfire filled in what they heard to Cy who told them BB wanted to get Raven's mirror out so that he could see the pink Raven again. So now they were running to her room expecting the worst. When they got to the room they could hear a multitude of things from outside of the room; sounds of a large cat's roar, shattering glass, Beast Boy's screams for help and mercy, and last but not least the sound of Raven's large book shelves crashing to the floor. The three Titans cringed, they knew that if their stupid green friend made it out of what ever he was going through right now alive he sure as hell was as good as dead when Raven got home.

"Hold on Beast Boy" said Robin "were coming in!" They heard a scream of 'help me' and then a roar like a lion's or a tiger's.

"What in the hell is going on in there?" asked Cyborg readying his sonic canon and pointing it at the door hearing the trumpet of an elephant then Beast Boy's scream of pain.

(Kitty's POV)

My master had left about an hour ago. I walked around the room getting my bearings of the darkly colored room. I blinded in perfectly, my dark fur just melted into the shadows that my master commands so easily. I scanned the titles of her many books relying on her memories to know which ones were the best to read. Standing on my hind legs I carefully paw one of the books from its place on the top shelve. Watching my sabers I gripped it in my front teeth and drop back down to all fours with the book in my grasp.

I walk back to the bed, with steps more graceful then _any_ cat could _ever_ hope to achieve. I jumped onto the bed and landed without a sound. I turned my body so that I was facing the direction of the door. I stat the book down in-front of me and looked around the room again before setting down and opening the book with a turn of a large paw. After awhile I had laid down though I was still reading the book, its tragic words and flowing scenes of death and blood made my muscles quake in ecstasy and I was forced to remind myself that I was not to leave the room or kill should a foolish mortal **dare** enter my masters sanctuary.

Close to the end of the book and at a scene that had a particularly amusing amount of carnage in it, I hear the sounds of paws on the ground outside of my creator's door. I quickly sat back up and sniffed the air; I smelt something like brunt pizza and tofu that made me crinkle my nose up in disgust, come from under the door. With my masters knowledge I eminently knew who it was _'Beast Boy, oh this is going to be FUN!' _ Closing the book and jumping off the bed I quickly slid into the shadows by the bed. I saw the door open and his reaction to that fact only served to amuse me. _'I'll have to lock that door. I don't want my new little toy to get away before I can have any fun with it… that wouldn't be any _fun_ at all.' _I thought to myself grinning.

I laid my body to the floor, kneading my paws as I watch the green boy enter my master's domain. I saw him stop in the middle of the room; his head and eyes moved as he looked around the room. The light from the hallway gave him a long shadow which vanished when the door finally closed.

I crept through the shadows and darkness of the room while my prey's eyes adjusted. Slowly, working my way to the door, my eyes never leaving the fool; I reached the door looking at him. The boy never even noticed I was here; he walked deeper into the room going to my master's desk. There were only a few things on it; a book, a writing quill, an ink bottle, some parchment, and then there was her mirror covered by a gray cloth. The boy reached out for the mirror and grabbed the handle not taking the fabric off. _'So mortal, that is the reason you have came here. Well, I will not let you leave with it; in fact I won't even let you leave!' _I thought to myself grinning.

I turned back to the door, I was big enough that I didn't have to stand on my back legs; I just reached up and pushed the lock button on the control panel by the door. There was a small beep as it locked which got my prey's attention. We turned to look at each other at the same time; I could see his emerald eyes widened in shock and fear as he looked at me. A wicked smile came to my face, showing off my razor sharp teeth. I saw him gulp as he eyed my long sabers; he brought the mirror up to his chest pressing it against him. _'If he thinks he's in trouble now, oh I can't wait to see him **after** I start to have my fun. After all I should get to have him in here until my creator comes back.'_

My scarlet eyes narrowed as I growled and moved my body to be pointing at his. I saw the color leave him giving him an ugly pale green colored face and his ears dropped. "Nice kitty, nice kitty" he said to me, I could tell that is was full of fear. _'Nice kitty my ass!' _I smiled at him you could tell murder was in my ruby eyes, well at least he did; "Oh shit" he whispered.

I growled and dashed to him roaring. He screamed in fear and quickly morphed into a crow flying into the air with the mirror in his talons. I landed onto the floor where he used to be and looked up. I saw him flying to the door; I grinned and slowly walked to the door letting him get there first. There was no reason for me to hurry, the door was locked.

I saw him trying to open the door in his human form. He turned to look at me with fear in his eyes before turning back to the door and bang on it with his fists screaming for help. I roared again jumping to his body; he turned just in time to see me in the air coming down on him. He morphed again into a large saber-tooth tiger, dropping the mirror which landed without breaking on the floor with the cloth still covering it as he ran from the door.

I turned to look at him when I landed; only now could you really tell how big I was. He was a saber-tooth cat right now, easily bigger then a male lion. But I was much bigger then him, I was more then three times bigger to be exact. My muscles were strong and defined but I was still lean just like a cat. My paws were almost the size of dinner plates and each claw was longer then a finger, though they were retracted for now. _'You're going to need to be a stronger animal then that if you think your going to beat me!'_ You could tell with my size and build that I could easily take down a full grown mammoth, which in its self is no easy task.

We circled each other growling and sizing each other up. I could see him raze his fur as a threat, _'if he thinks I feel threatened then he's in for a surprise!' _I charged at him and he did the same, we roared and pushed off the ground after a few steps. I made first contact; my paw claws extended, hit him right in the face leaving three long cuts along his jaw and threw him to the ground. Amazedly he landed on his feet nevertheless he almost fell when he did. I didn't give him the chance to recover from the blow, the minute my paws hit the floor I was on him. I ran right to him, lowering my head I rammed into his side and he cried out in pain. I could hear a few bones breaking from the force of the hit, his body flew a good 6 feet before he painfully hit a book shelve breaking another rib on his other side. He landed on the floor in an odd position for a tiger, a few books fell around him, one large hard-back hitting his head as he tried to stand up; crying out as pain seared through his body from his many broken ribs and bruises that were starting to form. I could see blood dripping from the cuts on his jaw line and from his mouth as his lungs filled with blood from the broken ribs that I now know punctured at least one of his lung sacks.

I would have attacked with my sabers and delivered a potentially fatal wound but remembering my master's command stilled my blood lust, though you could still see my longing for it in my eye's that seemed to glow brighter as the scent of blood began to become apparent in the room. I paced in front him my eyes never leaving his injured form like a vulture waiting to see if he was going to collapse. The boy got up on unsteady feet and looked at me. There was a small cut above left eye from the book that had hit him. The blood dripped down into his eye making it look as though he was crying blood tears. Our eyes met and like my master I could tell what emotions were in them; fear, pain, courage, hope, and anger. _'Good,' _I thought _'at least he has an animals rage. Now let's see if he knows how to use it!' _

Beast Boy looked at me with determination in his eyes. He growled at me before changing his form. He began to quickly grow in size; I could hear his skin tearing where the cuts were on his skin to accommodate for his new form. Then my sensitive ears picked up the sounds from inside of his body, his broken bones growing in size only making the damage worse as the space from the brakes grew and tore up the remaining tissue around them. It must have felt like hell, putting yourself through that. I was now beginning to see what my master saw in him.

It's too bad he wasn't very smart through. Soon a large green mammoth was starring straight at me. The fool trumpeted as though he had just got the upper hand. _'Oh trust me fool, you've only made it easier for me now. The bigger the animal the bigger the target, you would have thought he'd of learned that by now.' _I roared and jumped to him, something he didn't expect me to do apparently. His eyes widened in shock and I landed on his neck. I sunk my claws into his skin so that he could not throw me off as he tossed his head from side to side. I growled deeply before sinking my sabers into the soft fleshly part of his neck, away from any arteries or major pressure points about 6 inches under his floppy ears. He trumpeted in pain and began to stumble around the room like a blind dog. His large butt hit my master's book shelve sending it crashing to the floor, the theater masks fell to the floor as well shattering while he continued to try to throw me off. _'He's destroying my master's sanctuary!' _I gripped his neck harder with my claws when I heard him step onto the bed crushing it with his massive weight. _'I have to stop him now! I can't let him destroy my creator's room!' _

Deciding that it would be best to end this now. I ripped my sabers from his neck tearing the flesh. He trumpeted extremely loud from that. The pain made him revert back into his human form screaming. I landed next to him as he whimpered in pain grabbing his neck. I took the chance to look around the room and inwardly flinched. The place was demolished, the book shelves were on the floor and the many books they once held were scattered about pages torn. The bed was crushed on one side and the desk was smashed into the wall, when that happened I don't know. The only thing that went through my mind right then was that when master got home she was going to be pissed.

I looked back to pathetic human on my master's floor. The smell of blood was so strong to me now. He was lying on the floor; blood was starting to pool around his neck. _'I hope I'll get a chance to drink that blood.' _He began to stir and slowly got up to where he was on one knee. A hand on his bleeding neck the other holding his weak form up from the floor. We looked into each others eyes. I could see that he was afraid of me but I could also see that he wasn't going to give up. The blood from his neck flowed down his body staining his green fur to a tarnished brown. I grinned to him and I saw his already pale face get even paler. _'Did he think I was done with him? HA, what a fool indeed.' _ I jumped to him but again he avoided my assault by morphing quickly into an armadillo.

I landed and looked back to him. He was still in that form curled up into a tight formidable ball. I walked back to him and sat down looking on in question. Grinning I took and large paw and rolled him under it, just to see if he planed on staying in that form. He didn't change but I felt him tighten tell me that he was going to stay like that. _'Well, maybe he's not as dense as I thought, though it took him long enough. Now I'm not the type to go for a ball of yarn but this could be fun, let's see how long it takes before he has to change back.' _I rolled him under my paw putting more pressure on him before I reached my paw back and struck him, sending him flying across the room and hitting the wall like a soccerball. He bounced a few times and rolled a little. His head peeked out to look at me with those little beady black eyes so full of fear when he stopped moving. I grinded to him and he squeaked and pulled his head back into safety.

My master's friends have been outside the door since he was a mammoth; trying desperately to open the door. I looked to the door I could hear someone pushing the buttons on the lock. Maybe that was why he had yet to give up, because his friends were just outside… yes that had to be it. But my quarrel was not with them, just the fool that had trespassed into my master's domain.

"Beast Boy, hold on ok," screamed Robin through the door. "We're almost inside!" The little green guy just squeaked as a reply, though it's not like they could hear him anyways. I stood right in fount of him and placed a paw on him again, just rolling him around lightly. I was wondering what I could do with him. I knew that the blood loss was getting to him by now, and I didn't want to kill him; well I wanted to but I won't break my master's command. "Beast Boy, listen to me, Cyborg is hacking into the door. When I yell out 'now' the door will be open. I want you to run out as fast as you can."

'_WHAT!' _I looked back to the door._ 'GOD DAMN IT! I was hoping to have more time with this fool!' _A growl slipped from me. I could hear the beeping of each code. "Alright Beast Boy, get ready!" I heard the boy shout out; I could feel the green one under my paw tension. I looked back to the ball. _'What is he thinking?' _

Then all of a sudden the door flung open and a scream of "NOW BEAST BOY" was heard. The green one morphed under my paw quickly growing in size again, making me jump back from him. When I looked back to him I saw a huge woolly-mammoth staring back at me. Before I could react he took his huge thick tusks smashed them into me pressing me painfully to the wall. I couldn't help but roar out as I was caught off guard by this attack when I slammed into the wall.

I dropped to the floor on my paws and looked up just in time to his human form dash out of the room and grabbing the mirror that had lain forgotten. "RUN IT'S GOING TO EAT ME!" He screamed to his friends. I picked myself up, yelling at myself for my foolishness. I saw the rest of the Titans poised for an attack in the hallway, I figured why not, and walked into the light of the hall revealing myself to them. They all gasped and readied their stances, my crimson eyes roamed over each one before landing on the leader. I walked to the entrance to where I was only a few feet from them.

Starfire was in the back behind the two in the air with her Starbolts ready in each hand. Cyborg was to my right his sonic-cannon charged and pointing right at me. Robin who was at my left had his staff out and ready. _'Let me pass!_' I yelled into his mind making him flinch from my harshness. I was using the weak bond he had with my master, I was well aware that she soon planned to break that bond for his own safety before Devil's Night. _'My brawl is not with you, but with the one that has trespassed into my master's domain and stolen what is hers!' _

"Is Raven your master? And what did Beast Boy steel?" Robin asked aloud, the other two Titans looked at him confused but said nothing of it.

'_Yes, Raven is my master and creator. She made me with the purpose of guarding her sanctuary. I will not kill the fool, prier to master's command, but I must retrieve what is hers' and punish him for steeling her Nevermore mirror.'_

"Don't you think you've punished him enough?" He asked me, I guess he saw the blood on the boy then; the others looked back to me. I looked to them all and then gave them a wicked smile showing off my sharp teeth and more of my sabers.

'_Nope' _I tensioned my body and they got ready to fight but like I said my brawl was not with them. I jumped over them and hit the wall with my claws extended. Then using my momentum I pushed off the wall and landed on the floor in the hall way. I took off down the hall the moment I hit the ground I chased after Beast Boy's scent. I could hear Robin scream "Titans after that cat!" I picked up my pace after a Starbolt hit the floor right next to me, _'ha, missed, learn to aim princess.' _I knew I was getting close to the main room now. The boy's scent was getting stronger; I saw the doors and a few small drops of blood on the floor. As I ran to the doors as they opened for me, the others not far behind me.

The first thing I saw was Beast Boy's bleeding form leaning against the large green couch staining the floor red under him. He looked up at me and with wide eyes and screamed, pressing the mirror to his chest. I roared and jump towards him, but a well placed Starbolt knocked me off course. I managed to land on my feet and saw Starfire fly to be in front of Beast Boy trying to protect him. The two other boys came from in the hall; Cyborg charged his sonic canon and pointed it at me while Robin readied a few discs in his hands.

I growled in frustration I didn't want to fight them. Master would have a fit if I did and had already let her down enough today. I was just a small part of her power, created to do her bidding. By letting her room get destroyed and this _mortal _taking something that belongs to her from her sanctuary means I have failed in my purpose. I have failed my master and for that I must do what I have too to make up for it. Growling I sat down where I was and waited for the other two guys at the door to get the hint and move to the other two.

Beast Boy looked as though he was ready to bolt with big fear filled eyes and blood stained body. Starfire was still in front of him hovering above the floor with her Starbolts at the ready should I pounce by the couch. I looked strait into Robin's masked eyes, _'Alright, I have already failed my master enough.' _ I sighed into his mind and dipped my head with my shame. _'She has ordered me not to attack you for you are not the ones that have entered her sanctuary. I have already let my blood lust that I have obtained from my master cloud my thoughts when I fought your green friend over there… and in turn, I have failed my master when I did so much damage to him. I am willing to…' _I growled again _'place my blood lust aside… and **ask**' _I strained saying that word, I didn't want to work with them, they were mere mortals after all. _'You to return the mirror to me so I may take it back to my master.'_ Robin warily put his weapons away and slowly approached the saber tooth.

"Robin what are you doing man?" asked Cyborg a little worried. "If you get any closer it might attack you."

"No it won't Cyborg," he said. I lifted my head and looked Robin in the eyes.

Robin gulped and knelt down in front of me with fear in his gut as he looked into my eyes. _'those eyes,_ _they reminded me of small pools of blood_, he thought and gulped again '_maybe getting this close wasn't such a good idea' _Robin thought as his eyes left mine to look at my long sabers that had blood on them. "Beast Boy," Robin called out with his leader voice. "Return the mirror to this cat." He said not taking his eyes off of mine; I had to say he had some courage.

"Wh…what!" Squeaked out Beast Boy, "this is the only thing keeping that _thing_ from killing me! ...NO, NO WAY! It'll kill me!" He cried out backing away from the green couch that had a huge stain on it now.

I growled at him, _'The only reason I left the room was because he stole it in the first place!' _I yelled into Robin's mind making him flinch again. _'Tell him that if he doesn't hand it over NOW I'll make sure that he never sees the light of day again. And believe me' _I stood up towering over Robin's kneeling form. _'I am more then capable of fulfilling that threat. You tell him that, NOW!' _I demand of the kneeling boy in front of me, there was no way I was going to let this fool think he could keep that mirror.

Again Robin realized that it wasn't a very smart idea, kneeling in font of a creature that could take your head off in one bite. And with its eyes boring into his he feared not to look away and relayed the message word for word. He and Raven were going to have a nice chat about this cat when she got home, that is if he lived…

"You SWEAR it won't" Beast Boy's voiced paused and was almost a whisper when he continued "kill me." He asked hiding behind Cyborg leaning on him. His wounds were starting to get to him now that the rush of battle was no longer in play.

I looked to him then to Robin to relay another message. _'Tell him that I swear, as long as he gives it to me I will not harm him anymore.' _Again Robin relayed the message. I smiled to Robin and brushed past him purposely nudging his shoulder lightly to show thanks.

But apparently the green one was a 'ye of little faith' for I saw fear come back into his eyes and he began to stumble back from Cyborg who charged up his cannon again. "It's alright Cyborg, stand down guys." Robin said who had stood up and turned to watch me when I passed him. "Beast Boy just give the cat the mirror and it'll leave you alone." Explained Robin he didn't like the fact that Beast Boy was still backing away from me unsteadily and I didn't either. I guess he thought he was still my prey, though I really did wish he was, that had been fun.

"NO!" Beast Boy screamed and tried to run back to the doors ignoring his friends telling him to just drop the mirror. I had had enough now, roaring I used my strength taking a few steps forward I pushed off of the ground and jumped all the way to the doors right in front of the boy and turned my body so that I was parallel to the doors which did not open. He screamed and faulted in his steps to stop, the blood lost hindering him; he fell to the floor on his ass in front of me. I took a few steps forward so that my whole body was facing his. I razed my massive paw to strike the mirror from him. His eyes became even wider and I pay no attention to his friends as they yelled at me not to hurt the fool. I growled and was about to swing my paw and take back the mirror when…

"SHADOW STOP!" I froze and my eyes weren't the only ones that quickly looked to where the voice came from. Standing by the huge square windows was… my master. I had been so preoccupied with getting the mirror back I had not felt my master's approach back to the tower. With shock written on her face and rage burning in her eyes I knew I was in for it now.

(Viewers' POV)

The Titans looked to their friend and saw Raven look from the cat; that had back away from Beast Boy with wide eyes and it was now attempting to, as it seemed make it's self small, like when a dog knows its done something wrong and its just waiting for the punishment; to Beast Boy's hurt form. Her eyes widened "BEAST BOY!" she screamed and quickly went to him her hood falling from her face. She knelt beside him and looked over his wounds overlooking the mirror he held to his chest the gray cloth covered in his crimson blood.

Beast Boy looked to her with wide eyes, "why did you tell that thing to kill me?" he hesitantly asked her with a small voice when she razed her hands to heal his injuries. She looked into his eyes and for once she hid nothing. The poor boy almost drowned in those beautiful amethyst pools as she let him see her emotions; regret, sorrow, pain, anger, and family love swirling together.

"Beast Boy," she said softly and let her healing powers flow over and into his body healing his wounds. A wonderful feeling went through him as the pain flickered out of existence like a candle flame in the wind. He felt completely relaxed and at peace with himself as he looked into the white and baby blue glow of her power, lost within it. Though it was her voice brought him back from his new little dream world. "Beast Boy I didn't tell Shadow to kill you, Shadow was just suppose to chase you out of my room; not do this."

"Oh" he replied dumbly he couldn't really think right now. The rest of the Titans walked up to them, Starfire had finally put her feet back on the ground. The cat now known as Shadow; still had its head bowed in shame and was _still_ trying to make its self seem small; which was impossible for a creature of that size.

"There" said Raven softly as she finished healing Beast Boy, she stood up. "Now" her voice harden as she looked over to Shadow who could feel her gaze and shrank away from it a little. "To deal with you." There was apparent anger in her voice. The other Titans just watch not to sure if they should say anything to defend the poor cat just yet. Raven walked up to the cat and stood in front of it. Beast Boy got up while holding the mirror to his chest and the Titans moved so they could see the cat and Raven. "Look at me _pet!_" she commanded. The cat did as she said looking up to its master it could see the rage in her eyes for what it did and was ready to take the punishment for it. Standing tall and ready the cat's eyes were only under hers by an inch or two.

Before any of the Titans knew it Raven had struck the cat with a clawed hand. The creature cried out in a pain filled whimper and its head was thrown down, blackish ruby blood splattered on the floor in three lines from the force of the hit. "How Dare You!" She yelled at the cat. It dipped its head and the Titans could see three long claw marks going down its face. They were deep and dripping black ruby blood, one right under its eye and two going along its jaw. "I Told You Not To Hurt Him, Did I Not!"

The Titans were shocked they had never seen this side of their friend before; the side of a leader or of a ruler. The way she held herself with her cloak pushed behind her shoulders her body tense and the look on her face that commanded respect. They feared that look almost, the burning in her eyes; it told them just then, she was born to lead, even if she always choose to stay in the back of the team. "You deliberately disobeyed me! You had better have a_ hell_ of a reason for your actions _pet!_" she stressed the word 'pet' hissing it out as though she were ashamed of her creation, which she was, greatly.

Shadow looked up to its master, _'Master please forgive me. I was just, just…'_

"Just what Shadow, you had better explain to me what you were doing outside of my room and hurting Beast Boy to such an extent! I told you to stay in my room and not to kill him, if I had come back any later he would have bleed to death before the others could have gotten him to the hospital wing." Her voice was full of anger and shame; it hurt the cat to hear it.

The Titans watched and Robin strained his mind to hear what the cat was saying but found he was blocked off from them. _'Master, please I never meant to go so far. You see, he stole your mirror; I was trying to get it back for you. Please master, take my memories, and see what has happened.' _Shadow looked into her eyes silently pleading with her before dipping its head and waiting for its master's command.

Raven sighed, "Alright Shadow, show me what you have done." She placed her left hand on the cat's head, the same hand that had stricken the cat before and was on the same side as the Titans. She closed her eyes and opened her mind to her pet and the memoirs easily came to her as though they were her own. She saw what the cat had saw and what it had felt, she shivered when the blood lust creped through her. Then a low growl emitted from her as she saw her now destroyed room. But pushing past those memoirs she went though the rest and Shadow could feel that she was proud that it didn't attack her other friends.

Pulling away from Shadow's mind she opened her eyes, the Titans quite still not knowing if she was done with the cat or not. She looked at the cat and moved her hand placing it on the deep cuts she had made in its face; blood from them leaked over her hand. "Shadow, you can heal them now" she said softly, she had power over the cat and stopped it from healing but now she had its memories and knew how much control it took to not kill the boy when it had its chances.

She dropped her hand and let her cloak fall over her shoulders to hide her body once again and she then turned to the Titans and looked Beast Boy right in the eyes. The look gave the poor, blood stained, boy the need to hide again. She had more of a predatory look then the cat. She walked to them with steps more graceful then the Titans had ever seen but of course her steps were always like that but the Titans never new, that's what the cloak was for and it was hiding it from them right now. Cyborg made a move to speak but Raven made a sideways glance at him and her eyes did the talking for her, he backed off and shut his mouth without saying a word.

She reached out the hand that had blood on it except, there was no blood. Again Robin took note of this, him being a great detective and all. "I would like my mirror back Beast Boy." Raven said her voice held no emotions but her eyes told him he was caught and had no choice now but to give up.

BB pressed the mirror to his chest a little, "Raven," he said in a small voice. "I never meant to," he paused biting his lips between his teeth. "For this…" he paused again, he just could find the words. "I'm sorry…" he said at last, putting the covered mirror in her hand. "I won't do it again, I promise." He whispered pulling his hand away from the mirror while dropping his head. _'Her room, the one place no one was ever supposed to go into, was destroyed because of me. I am such an idiot!'_

"Beast Boy," she said placing her other hand on top of the mirror that was still out in front of her. "It's not your falt; I should have never give Shadow as much power or freewill that I did. You're not to bl-"

"YES I am!" Beast Boy said looking back up to her. "It's my falt; I should have listened to you! You're always telling us, well me most of the time." He voice trailed off before he shook his head to get back on track. "You always say that no one is aloud in your room! You said the stuff in there is dangerous but I didn't listen, and now your room is trashed." He lost his will to speak dropping his head. "Because of me…." His next words were so soft that you almost had to strain to hear them. "I'm sorry… I'm so very sorry."

Raven moved the mirror so that she was holding it in one hand by the handle and dropped it to her side with the cloth still covering it. With the other hand she reached out to Beast Boy's chin and lifted the shorter boy's face up so that he was looking in her eyes. "Beast Boy," she said firmly to get his attention. "Let me worry about my room, ok?" he nodded he's chin still in her hand, lost in her eyes again, they didn't look like a predator's this time, they looked like a caring friend's. "Besides it was all for not anyways, even if Shadow hadn't tried to get the mirror back you wouldn't have been able to do anything with it anyways." She stated as she removed her hand.

"What?" asked Cyborg, "But that mirror takes you to your mind, right?" Raven and the others looked to him. "I know it does, I've been through it!"

Raven smiled, a small smile that you wouldn't even notice was there is you weren't looking for it, but the Titans were. "It did," she lifted the mirror up holding it to the Titans with one hand on the handle the other just resting on the top with the blood stained cloth still covering it. "This mirror was given to me by a high priestess named Azar," she voice was monotone as she said this "my mentor."

"You have told me a little about her friend Raven" stated Starfire.

Raven looked to the girl and nodded, "mum hum." Then she looked back to the rest of her friends. "The mirror gave me away to fight Trigon while he was using me for his prophecy. With the mirror as you saw Cyborg and Beast Boy, I was able to keep him from taking me over." She paused and let her words sink in. "But now Trigon's prophecy is over. The marks he branded me with after I was born are gone. I'm free from him and he is back in hell where he belongs.

This mirror gave me a way to fight him so now that he's gone it has served its purpose." She clasped her small hand on the cloth on top of the mirror. Cyborg and the others tensed, he and BB had told the others what happens when you look into it. Raven pulled off the cloth, dropping that arm to her side, causing Cyborg and Beast Boy to freak, letting out a yelp ducking behind the others. Robin and Starfire looked at them confused, while Raven suppressed a chuckle and Shadow emitted laugh like growl.

"Humm, friends, why do you hide from the mirror? Friend Raven has just told us that it was no longer dangerous or is this one of the earthly customs that I am not acquainted with?" asked Star a little confused, she never ducked when she looked into her mirror, should she?

"No Starfire," said Robin "this isn't an earth custom, they're just being scared." Cy and BB looked up seeing their friends still with them they took a chance and looked at the mirror, no four red eyes. The two stood up and were quite embarrassed, Cy was rubbing the back of his head as was BB grinning sheepishly.

Star looked to her friends and them back to the mirror. She flew up to Raven and started poking the mirror, getting a confused look from the dark girl. "Friend Raven, if this mirror no longer works and is not dangerous, then, can I have it? I only have one big one and it is on my, as you earthly call it, dresser. I would love to have one I could hold in my hand, for those times I am trying the 'hair of styling.'"

"That's hair styling Star and sure." Raven said handing the girl the mirror she didn't need anymore.

"Oh thank you friend Raven!" exclaimed Star grabbing the mirror and then Raven in one of her famous rib braking hugs.

"Starfire… I need… air." Said Raven struggling to breath in the girl's arms.

"Opps," she put her smaller friend back on the ground and let go. "I am sorry friend Raven I often forget my own strength." Star said a little pink coming to her cheeks.

"That's ok… Star. I'm fine" Raven replied; between Starfire, some of her demon friends, and Lestat she was use to it now. Though Lestat only did it when they haven't seen each other in a while. Starfire began to fly around the group looking in the little mirror. Beast Boy and Cyborg watched her and cat took it as a chance, walking up to Raven it nudged her on her back with its head wanting attention.

Robin watched quietly for a few seconds as she petted the cat, trying to figure out which questions to ask now and which ones to save for later. "Raven I'm sure we all have a lot a questions about what is going on. Like who is this _Lestat, _what happened to those people,and what _are_ **you** hiding from us?" He asked the others looked back to her and BB saw the cat and gulped and took a few steps back. "Tell us Raven, what is going _on_?"

"Robin you said that you would wait until I have taken all of the souls to the gate." She stop petting the cat and reached into her cloak, into her soul and pulled out a soul that had came to her in the Mausoleum. "I still have one more, he had a last request for me and I told him that I would honor it for him."

"What was his last request Raven?" Asked Robin not to happy that he had to keep his word and now had to wait even longer to hear her explain herself.

"Starfire, you know how you wanted to learn more about earth's religions, right?" Raven asked looking to Starfire.

"Yes friend Raven, I have wished to venture into one of your earthly churches."

"Well Star, you're going to get your wish, and I know of the perfect place." Raven said "You guys want to come with me?" she asked the others.

Starfire was flying around them all in joy saying "Yeahhh! I shail finally be able to learn more of the earthly customs of your religion on this planet!"

"Well, I'm in as long as that cat isn't coming." Said BB as he pointed at the cat that grinned back at him. BB let out an 'epp!' and grabbed Robin's cape and hid behind it.

"Beast Boy let go, and were all coming with you Raven. But that cat is not coming." Said Robin while he jabbed a finger at Shadow.

Raven looked to her pet which looked back to her, "I know Robin. I have a job for Shadow anyways." She turned her back on the Titans and faced Shadow, who held itself with pride longing for a chance to redeem its self. She moved her face to the cat's and whispered in its ear, "Shadow I need you to find a few Kapets for me while we are gone. Bring them here and tell them to clean up the blood in the tower and pick up my room a little so that it will be easier for me to clean up later. They get all of the blood Shadow, your not to drink any of it, it's for them now. And tell them if they do a good job and are in my room waiting before we get home, there's a pint of my blood in it for them." She backed up, "Got it Shadow?"

Shadow nodded its head, _'I shall not fail you again master' _the saber-tooth bowed to her its sabers brushing against the floor. _'I shall bring these Kapets here and deliver your message to them master. I hope their job will be finished before your return.' _Shadow looked over her friend and stretched out his mind with his master's help, _'I am not as bad as I seem Titans. And I am sorry for the trouble I have caused but those were my actions, not my masters. Please do not blame her for the things I have done.' _Shadow told them earning wide eyes from the Titans. The saber-tooth creature turned away from them and started walking to the doors to go back to his master's room for an appropriate shadow to go though; the ones in this room and the hallway were just too weak, too thin.

"You can talk" exclaimed Beast Boy, "Why didn't you just tell me to put the mirror down! Then you wouldn't have had to attack me!" He exclaimed, waving his arms around standing on his toes.

Shadow turn turned its head to look at him still walking away. _'Because I can't normally talk to you for you don't have a telepathic bone in your body. It's only with my master's help that I can.' _ He told them all walking through the doors that opened at its approach, flicking its tail at them.

"Is that true Raven?" asked Cyborg looking from where the cat was, his eyes landed on the soul that was floating by her. A sinking feeling went through him; the questions that had plagued him came back to him but as all ways he pushed them aside, now was not the time to think about that.

"Yeah, are you guys ready to go?" Raven asked them cupping the soul with a hand and putting it back in her cloak, in her soul.

"Oh yes friend Raven! I believe we are the ready!" exclaimed Starfire flying up to her with her face just inches from Raven's.

"I know your ready Starfire," she said backing up for some space from those bright green eyes. "What about you guys?" she asked the other three.

"Yeah, BB and I are good," said Cyborg "What about you Rob?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm ready, Starfire you might want to leave the mirror here though." Robin told Starfire.

"Ok friend Robin," she said happily flying over to the table and carefully placing the mirror there. She then flew back to them, "I am the ready now friends."

They all looked to Raven; wondering where they were going. She called out her power with a wave of her hand engulfing them in her soul self and they drifted in to the astral plain as she took them to their destination.

**End of chapter 4!**

**VERY IMPORTANT, YOU MUST READ THIS! **

**Yea! I've finally done it! Aren't you so happy! (Dodges rotten fruit and yells of "that sucked more then a leach!") kaaaa, guess not. But it's up! That's good! Right? Look I'm so so very very very sorry that I'm so late! School has been evil, the computer died, mom kicks me off all the time; because it's her laptop, and I had a small case of writers block. But I know what I want to put in the next chapter! That's good! I don't think it's going to be as long as this one, its just the stuff in this chapter couldn't be split up. I feel that things fall together better when you keep it together like this. I really hope that was a good chapter! **

**Oh yeah WARNING! THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS A LITTLE BIT OF RELIGION IN IT. I AM NOT IN ANY WAY A RELIGIOUS PERSON, I HOPE NOT OFFEND ANY ONE BECAUSE THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANT BUT THIS HAS TO BE DONE. IF YOU WANT YOU CAN TELL ME I'M STUPID FOR THE THINGS I GET WRONG, BUT JUST SO YOU KNOW MY OPINIONS ON RELIGION AND GOD WILL BE IN THIS. SO YOU CAN FLAME ME ALL YOU WANT AND I WILL REPLY AS NICELY AS I CAN.**

**OH OK I KNOW; THE PERSONS THAT FLAME ME WHICH EVER ONE CAN PISS ME OFF THE MOST GETS THE NEXT CHAPTER DEDACATED TO THEM AND GETS TO MAKE UP AN ANGEL OR A DEMON THAT I WILL PUT IN HERE ATLEAST ONCE OK! **

**BYE GUYS!**


	5. Blood of the Pure and Blood of the Taint

Blood of the Pure and Blood of the Tainted

_By: evilsangel_

_Disclaimer: I don't own them, never did!_

_PS: if you have reviewed before for the AN, and you can not review for this one, I'm asking nicely (I'm begging on my knees) for you to review anonymously with your penname as the signature and I'll write you a PM. Thank you! (hugs to the girls and kisses to the guys!)_

The veil of shadows that had surrounded the Titans disappeared and they found themselves before a huge building they had never been to before. Raven was in the front of the group and the others were behind her like they had been when they were in the T-Tower but Raven wasn't facing them anymore with her hood down. She was looking at the building which had caught the others' gaze as well.

It was huge to say the least; a large stone walkway with many steps led up to two very tall doors made of thick dark Rosewood. There were carvings of angels upon them and above that going from one door to the other in an arch form were ancient writings that was all but unreadable but to a few; Raven happened to be one of the few.

The rest of the building was just as grand as the door; even more so really. Above the doors was more carvings of stone; elegance crafted into every inch of the pearly marble. Arches and stain glass windows adorned the front of the church with angels of pebble and a magnificent cross above the doors stood out on its own. Steeples big and small had been crafted out of the limestone only adding to the grandeur. The whole face of the church just blew the Titans away; it really looked as though it had all been crafted out of one solid piece of white marble.

The Titans were only a few feet from the first step that led up to the grand doors. The pearly stone had a glossy and extremely pale pink hue to it. Up on the sides, on the steps, sat two gargoyles frozen in gray stone. Both had gargoyle appearance of something that you might be able to call a dog with the four legs and body shape minus the tail or muzzle of a dog; it was more like the face of a vampire bat. Furless and with ears that looked like bat wings poking out of the head along the sides where ears should be. The creatures looked very fierce plus the fact that they were almost as tall as a human standing with all four, four clawed feet on the ground at around 4'3 only a little shorter then Raven.

Raven was the one to break the awe inspired silence. "This is our destination my friends, welcome to one of the houses of God." She did not need to look back to her friends to know that they still had their mouths open, she could feel it…

"My home planet has never had such a building, it is so beautiful." Starfire said in astonishment.

"Yeah," commented Beast Boy. "I've never seen a church as _big_ as this or built with so much stone."

"That is because, Beast Boy," said Raven as she began to ascend the steps with the others walking up behind her still entranced with the church's look. "This church is old, very old. The writing on the doors places this church back; I'd imagine about a thousand years ago, give or take a few decades." She said casually walking up the steps with her cloak swept behind her rippling as she moved with her hood still down, it wouldn't be good to enter a church trying to hide _especially_ if you're a demon…

Raven had arrived at the top of the steps and stopped the rest following in suite. "Raven, why did you stop?" Robin asked moving to walk past her right side but Raven threw up an arm and stopped him.

"Wait." She said eying the gargoyles closely. "Ok guys, I'm going to tell you something real quick." She said quietly not taking her eyes off the gargoyles. "These statues you see right before of us are not just statues, they're gargoyles."

"Well no duh Raven," said BB laughing a little bit. "What are you afraid of something that's not going to move!" Raven growled fiercely at the idiot causing the creatures heads to turn to look right at her. Her demon origin had just shown through to them. Beast Boy yelped and the others too were caught off guard by that, well not Raven she knew that would happen.

"Well thank you Beast _Brat!_" She spat out. "I was hoping to get inside without them waking up." She turned her head to the Changeling that had jumped behind Cyborg with Starfire on Cy's left. "Now if you'll shut up I'll finish what I was saying." She said glaring at the boy who quickly nodded and she looked back to the gargoyles that had yet to move again. "As I was saying these are gargoyles, protectors of the church. They make sure that demons and other creatures do not destroy or try to taint this holy place. The reason I stopped is because I am demon as you know. I need you guys to, no matter what happens," she added quickly looking at Robin's face with her arm still in-front of him. "To not and I mean NOT," she glanced back to the gargoyles again, "interfere. If you try to fight they will take you as a threat and kill you."

"You're not going to fight them are you Raven?" asked Robin looking worriedly at her, '_those creatures looked too formidable to me to be taking on by yourself.' _He thought to himself but he didn't voice it because he didn't want to alert the others to that fact, though he was sure they could tell anyways.

"Not if I can help it Robin, you're right they are too formidable to really take on by yourself without coming to _some _harm." She stated reading his mind. "Remember guys just don't do anything, which means no drawing your weapons Robin, that's a threat to them." She dropped her arm a took a three steps forward, the gargoyles moved from their sitting position to be standing and growled a warning to her. She felt the others tense up but held up a hand to the Titans and they relaxed back down again.

She took another step forward again the gargoyles both stepped down from their perches on the stone. She held up her arms in front of her chest "Its alright, I don't mean this house any harm." She took about five more steps closer and the gargoyle on Raven's left walked to block her from the door while the other went behind her to block her from the others. Both were growling at her with white eyes that had a little bit of a gray cloudy look to them.

She let them cross her as they began to circle her growing closer with each pass. But still she did not back down or show any fear. "I mean this house no harm," she said again, but like before they just growled at her. _'Fine be like that then,'_ she thought to herself. "You know who I am," she said her voice strong almost like the tone she had back at the tower. "I have passed through these doors before and if that is not enough for you to let me pass then remember what I am, who I was born from. I have never harmed a church on this planet nor have I killed an angel that was on its own turf, on this planet." She hastily added. "_Now_," she said lowering her voice to a darker tone "_let me pass!"_

The two gargoyles stopped circling her and looked to each other then to her again. The one that had blocked the door the first time was there again as was the other in the same place it was before as well. The first moved and faced its body to hers before bowing its head and walking to its perch with the other following its example. "Thank you," she said dipping her head to each of them as they sat down.

The four Titans let out a breath they didn't know they were holding when the two backed off of their friend. But now two of the four had registered what Raven had said to the creatures. One that she had been in this place before but apparently didn't have to deal with the gargoyles that time. Two, why did she tell them to remember what she was, she was a demon, she said it herself; but then she _did_ tell them to remember who she was born from, maybe it had something to do with her mother… Then three, why did she keep saying 'on this planet'? Too bad for the two titans that were thinking Raven had turned back to them and motioned them to come with her.

They walked up the rest of the steps and passed the gargoyles that were like statues again and to the doors. Beast Boy walked over to the one on the left and was going to poke it but Cyborg grabbed his arm before he could. Cy didn't think that they needed to piss of the gargoyles, something that BB didn't understand right now. Raven grasped the handles and pushed the doors open and walked inside with the others following. Cy pushed BB in; Beast Boy was going to make a comment to his best bud but then he saw the inside of the church and totally forgot what he was going to say…

It would seem that the Titans were awe struck… again. The ceiling was more then forty feet above them and whole place was lit with a golden light. Whether it was from the stain glass windows that had angels and other holy designs adorning them or that almost everything had a golden glow to it; you really couldn't tell. The ceiling was made up of arches of a beautiful design. In the front was a huge grand altar that had a statue of Jesus hanging on the cross in the middle of it with two statues of an angel one on each side with their wings up and their arm outstretched to him. All of this was under an arch, that had a small cross on the top, connecting by the sides were two smaller arches that had one of the disciples under each. Above that were two more statues of the other two disciples under arches that had steeples coming from the tops with elegant designs covering each and every place of the work, that was not a statue, giving it more detail then the other Titans had ever seen.

Raven lead the Titans down the aisle passing the many pews and heading for the altar, which standing in front of it were two people. The one on the right had a priest's outfit on while the other had long white robes on with large pure snow white wings draped over his shoulders. It seemed as though they were talking but the winged man's frame visibly froze and quickly looked over to the Titans who were approaching; more precisely Raven.

The angel looked back to the priest and ended their conversation to which the priest then bowed and left taking the right path and entered a door and disappeared behind it. Then turning to the Titans the angel began to walk towards them raising his wings from his shoulders as though he was approaching a threat. The other Titans that had not noticed him before did now as he approached them. Raven stopped and so did they with the angel to take the last few steps towards them. With only about two and a half feet apart the angel stared down at her and she glared right back.

The angel stood at about 6'4 and had long shaggy light brown hair that framed his face. With high cheek bones and light blue eyes with thin lips he was very handsome with his almost golden complexion. "Raven" he said his voice deep and emotionless, staring into her violet eyes.

"Michael." Raven stated her voice the same as his; deadpan.

The two continued to glare at each other as the Titans watched. They felt like they were back outside with the gargoyles circling their friend again with no way to help her. The silence raged on and the Titans were getting desperate as to what to do, they could feel the tension rolling off of the two in strong waves with no idea of what to do. But just as much as they didn't know what to do now with the two as they were; standing there and glaring at each other. With the next action from Michael really shocked them.

Before anyone had registered what happen Raven was off the ground and was wrapped in Michael's arms and wings in a tight embrace.

"Ahh," Raven screamed shocked by his action. "Michael," she cried out, "what are you doing?" He had picked her up so high that her hands were holding her up on his shoulders with his wings and arms wrapped around her waist and legs.

"I" he said with pride and joy, "am hugging you, that's what! Do you know how long it's been since I've seen you my dear!" He hugged her closer.

"Michael put me down!" Raven said trying _not_ to smile or show any emotion other then annoyance.

"Nope, not happening Raven" he stated as though it should have been a fact to her. Raven had just been reminded of how she'd met Lestat today. Why couldn't they just keep their hands off of her today!

"Michael, I'm asking _nicely, **please **put me down_" She said again getting a little annoyed at men today.

"Nope," he said and he shrugged her body so she lost her grip on his shoulders and fell to his left shoulder as he turned and started walking back down the way he came.

"Michael!" She shouted when he did this. "Michael what do you think you're doing?" She could see her friends following them now. Starfire and Beast Boy were giggling openly. While Cyborg just grinned and Robin just looked a little put off and shocked.

"I'm making sure you stay at least alittle while my dear. The last time I saw you, you were almost to the brink of death!" He yelled out, "And I want to have a nice long talk about all the things I've been hearing about what you've been doing!"

Raven sighed and propped her left elbow on his shoulder resting her head on her palm while with the other hand she tapped her fingers upon his back on his spine in-between the places where the robe was cut for his wings that connected at his shoulder blades and went down almost his entire spine. "I'll stay for alittle while, _Michael,_" she said his name with so much venom that it made the angel chuckle alittle. "As long as you let me down, other wise I'm poisoning you right now." She said roughly.

"What," he said not believing her. "You wouldn't poison me!" He exclaimed. "And I'm not putting you down." They were almost to the altar. Raven growled and sank her claws on her right hand into his back making the angel cry out in pain "Alright!" He said loudly. "I'll put you down! Just get your claws out of my back and keep that poison in your veins!"

She did and he finally let her go placing her in-front of him next to the altar. She glared at him while she fixed her belt and clasp that held her cape. "Well, now that you've put me down, which I might add if you _ever _do that to me again I will kill you." She said with such a tone that had irritation and bit of anger in it. "I can introduce you to my friends that have been very patiently waiting." She motioned to the Titans that were standing around them, Starfire and Beast Boy waved.

"Oh my, I'm sorry," he stated turning to face them, "please you must forgive me. I had been so caught up in seeing her again that I had not seen you." He said asking for forgiveness. Robin mouthed 'obviously' but got caught by a sharp glance from Raven and quickly shut his mouth. "My name is Michael," the angel said before he dipped into a deep bow and fanned out his wings letting the tips brush the floor. He stood back up and wings bristled like a bird's does when they are resetting them. He had them cup his sides but left enough open so he could still move his arms freely as he so desired.

"Hum," said Starfire rising to the air and floating over to be almost right ahead of Michael. Normally she would be jumping up and down at the chance to make a new friend but something about this person was just intimidating, maybe it was his wings or maybe it was just because of presence. "My name is Koriand'r of Tamaran, but it translates into Starfire on earth." Michael extended his right hand to greet her in a hand shake which she accepted.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Koriand'r of Tamaran; I am The Archangel Michael, order of the Seraphim, I am from Heaven." He stated as they shook hands and let go.

"Dude! Are you seriously an angel?" Beast Boy exclaimed jumping up to the front moving to be almost touching the man in-between Starfire and him. His bright emerald eyes were wide with astonishment.

"Sorry," said Cyborg reaching back and pulling Beast Boy away from the angel that had looked slightly shocked that BB got there so quickly. "This is Beast Boy or BB for short" he said then pointed to himself, "and I'm Cyborg, or Cy is just fine."

Michael laughed it off his shock and looked to Cyborg. "Oh don't worry its fine; you would think I'd be use to by now because of all the little kids that come to this great house on Sunday." He said shaking his head and smiling making his hair fan out around his face. "Still it is a pleasure to meet you both as well and yes I am an angel." He stated looking at Beast Boy.

"Cool…" Beast Boy breathed out astonished looking at his wings.

"I'm Robin," said Robin pushing the conversation along. Michael looked to him and again extended a hand which Robin took. "Leader of the Teen Titans." He said proudly with a smirk.

"Ah yes, I thought that was where I'd seen you guys. I don't watch much TV but Elva does, I believe I saw you guys on the news once, yes that must have been it…" He let his voice trail off as he stood back up to his full height. "Well it is an honor to meet such fine heroes as you. I can sense that you all are good at heart and pure of soul, well all but you my dear." He added looking back to Raven with a little grin on his face.

Raven gave him a small grin that just screamed 'I'm evil!'. "But of_ course_ Michael" she said then gave a low evil laugh that never really left her throat.

"That is not nice," stated Starfire rising up a tad more to be eye level with the angel. "Please, new friend that is an angel, why do you say such things about friend Raven! She may be half demon but she is still a very good person!" Starfire said defending her friend.

"Oh I know that the Raven _you_ know is a very good person, but like you said she is a half demon." He said looking at Star then looked back to Raven. "But then you have to think about what _I_ know and have heard about _what_ this little bird _does_ when you are not around." He stated slowly looking into Raven's eyes for answer.

"What do you mean Michael?" Asked Robin taking a few steps closer, "Raven _what is going on?_" He asked almost desperately, he was getting tired of everyone else knowing what's going on other then him and his team. First it was the vampire Lestat, now is the Archangel in-front of him! What do they know that he doesn't!

Michael did not look at him at first but then did when he talked to him. "I'm sorry but it is not up to me to tell you," he said motioning to Raven with his eyes. "I'm not going to tell you because I believe that you do not know because the saying 'ignorance is bliss' comes into play with this." He really did look very sorry and Robin couldn't help but believe him, he was an angel after all. Everything that this man said just sounded like the truth; he imagined that even if he said the sky was brown he would have believed him.

"Michael" said Raven putting a stop to that conversation before anything could be said that she might regret. Michael's gaze returned to her, "the reason that we came hear is that I have a soul with me that had a last request." She said reaching into her soul under the darkness of her cloak and grasped the soul and pulled it out showing Michael that her words were true.

"Raven," he breathed out a little shocked. He reached out and she placed the soul in his hands. He looked at the soul then back to her, "Raven, you didn't,_ please_ tell me that you didn't k-"

"NO!" she said quickly eye's widening, "no" she said again more softly while she regained her composure. "I didn't do that, the soul just came to me during my meditations like the rest do." She said softly. "He had a last request," she paused thinking of how to word it. "He had never been to a church or even prayed before; he wanted to come here for forgiveness." Michael nodded to her and looked into the soul.

"Raven" he said softly, "I am glad that you have honored his last request. I shall call Father Caven out here to take the soul to a place where it can rest and fulfill his last request before sent to where he belongs." He said looking at her before calling the priest back out, who rushed out in just a few seconds. Michael handed off the soul to him whom accepted it as though it were the thinnest of glass. The priest bowed to Michael before departing with the soul floating above his hands since he could not touch it, just like the Titans, he didn't have that ability. "Now I'm sure there is more to you coming back here then that Raven." Michael said looking at her and regaining his good humored voice. "Please tell me why you all have come?" He asked looking at all the Titans.

Starfire was the first one to speak up again. "New friend that is an Archangel-"

"Please Starfire, just Michael is perfectly fine." He declared. "Please forgive my interruption." He gave her a small bow and looked up to her eyes with his wings tightly pressed to his body. "Continue if you will, sweet child of beauty." He avowed to her making her blush a light scarlet.

"Oh, well ok then," said Star a little flushed. "Well then, I hmm…" She had seemed to have forgotten what she was saying but then it came back to her when she looked away from his baby blue eyes that sliced right into her soul. She could see all of the purity in his eyes; they weren't glazed over with lies like some of the eyes she had seen from the bad guys or the innocent's eyes that they protected daily. "I had always wished to learn more about Earthly customs and religion was one of the things I had hopped to learn about. Friend Raven had asked if we wished to come so that I might get the chance to learn and see a church for myself. I have never been anywhere so beautiful; we have nothing on my planet that can compare to this." She said looking around before looking back to him. Which was a big compliment coming from her since she thought her home was the most beautiful place there was.

"I see," Michael said slowly. "Well then that makes me a terrible host!" He announced getting astonished looks from everyone but Raven who was shaking her head and pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm torn between what I should do and what I wish to do!" He proclaimed and smacked himself in the head with his palm.

"Dude, don't hit yourself over it! I'm like that too!" Exclaimed Beast Boy and they all looked at him in question. "Like sometimes I don't know whether to play Mega Monkeys III or to play Lord Death, Zombie Rebirth!" They all groaned except Starfire who didn't look like she got it and Michael who started laughing out. It was a deep smooth laugh that had a calming effect.

"Thank you for that my green friend" Michael said. "I've now figured out how we both can get what we want!" He exclaimed happily. "Ava!" He shouted, calling for someone.

"So what is it that you want Michael?" Asked Robin, who up until now had been pretty quiet just watching and learning; acting like a great detective that Batman had taught him to be.

"Oh well I just wanted sometime to catch up with Raven here" he said looking back to her. "The last time I saw she was… well umm… how should I put this…?" He wondered for a sec before just asking Raven something. "My dear, have you told them anything?" He asked her looking skeptical.

"Yeah man that's what I've been thinking!" Shouted Cyborg, "Raven so far we've met Lestat and now Michael who both know what's going on and we're still clueless!" They were all looking at her now and she glared right back.

"You can ask me later, which was the deal." Raven said with no emotion. She wasn't looking forward to going home now. _'I've never told them about the Underworld or anything else like that because I've been protecting them! But now if they ask I'll have to answer with the truth… I've never lied to them yet, well ok one time but that had to be!' _She shouted at herself in her mind. _'They couldn't know Trigon wasn't my real father! That would have made more trouble then they could have handled! But I won't lie to them again; I'll just have to hope they don't ask anything too bad.'_ She thought to herself as she looked back to Michael hoping that he could see that she needed the topic to change and _fast_. But it was not the Archangel that changed the topic for her.

"You have called for me Archangel and I have come." Said a woman who looked to be no older then 33. She was kind of tall about 5'4 with light blond straight hair, almond shaped eyes that were a dark brown. She had nicely tanned skin that wasn't too dark or too light. She was wearing a nun's outfit with the black robes and the white over top that went on the robe and around your neck. This woman was Ava, Elva's older sister.

"Ah yes Ava." Michael said turning to Ava and taking a few steps closer to her when Raven turned to look at her. She was standing closest to Raven since she came from the same way the priest had left. "I was wondering if you would like to do something for me so that I may have the time to catch up with an old friend." He said placing his hands on Raven's shoulders, hinting to Ava that she was who he wanted to talk to. Raven glared up at him but said nothing about his touch.

"Of course," she said quickly, eager to help in anyway, that was just her style. "I'm more then glad to help you. Please tell me what it is you wish me to do." She said and took a bow at the waist.

Michael chuckled; he'd forgotten that she was the one that bowed unlike her sister who really was that pure to begin with. "Do you remember what I have told you about this house?" He asked removing a hand from Raven and motioning to the church with it.

"Of course," she said not rising from her bow. "I remember everything you have ever told me to remember." She said proudly still not rising.

"You do not have to bow my dear." Told Michael, Ava rose with a little pink in her cheeks. "If you wish would you please show our other guests around and tell them about this great house?" He asked her, he wasn't the type to force anyone to do something that they didn't want to do.

"Of course I would be honored," she said proudly looking to the other Titans. "Please if you will follow me, I shall show you around." She stated kindly in her sweetest voice. Starfire quickly went to the girl and started asking a bunch of questions, some were asking if she would be her friend, favorite color and such things. Beast Boy and Cyborg just shrugged and followed the two girls but Robin stayed where he was looking at Raven and Michael. He didn't like how Michael could touch her like that; it was as if Lestat was back. To see another touch her always got to him, but he didn't know where they stood just like he didn't know where Lestat stood with Raven either…

"If you will please excuse us Robin" said Michael kindly. "I wish to catch up with Raven" he gripped her shoulders alittle harder and motioned for her to come with him. She looked to Robin one last time before turning with Michael push and walking to the left of the altar while the others went to the right. Michael let her go and walked at her left, furthest side from the altar. He placed one hand above the middle of her back and his wings opened up some and almost blocked Raven from Robin's view completely.

Robin growled but ran over to the others who were still on introductions. It turns out she was a big fan of the Titans.

* * *

"So," began Michael as he led her away from the others who were making too much noise to have a proper conversation by. He looked down at the young girl that was walking with him. He really couldn't help but smile, she really did look a lot like her mother.

"So… what do you want Michael?" Raven asked sarcastically. Looking up to his face she caught his grin.

Michael laughed and moved to gesture for her to sit down on the front pew that had a red cushion on the back and on the set, going down the length of it. Raven sat and then so did Michael. His wings were alittle bit of a problem though; he laid them out so that they bent at his shoulders but were straight and put up a feathery barrier between him and Raven. "Why now this is a problem." He stated trying not to laugh at his own foolishness. Raven couldn't help but smile.

"I would say so; I take it your bones aren't that flexible then huh?" She asked but more so it was a statement then a question.

"Apparently, how about this, it'll be more comfortable for us both. Stand up for me real quick if you please." He said looking at her.

"Alright fine." She sighed out trying to sound exasperated, which she succeeded at.

"Thank you my dear." He said pleasantly getting that she was only playing with him. He stretched out his wings against the back of the pew. "There," he said "now I can have my wings out stretched which I've wanted to do for awhile now but this great house is not wing friendly when you have to stay on the ground." He said laughing a little.

"Oh and where do I get to sit, your wing span is over ten feet!" Proclaimed Raven placing a hand on her hip causing her cloak to open up showing half of her hourglass figure, not that Michael noticed; nor did she **want** _him_ to notice.

"You can press your back against my wing; it's not going to bother me. Plus the feathers are softer then the back of this anyways, you know that!" He stated the last part what the air of an 'a matter of fact' statement about him.

"Fine" she sighed out and sat down slowly placing her back on his wing so she did not pull on any of the feathers. Raven sighed again as she relaxed once she'd sat down. It felt good to sit, to feel the feathers on her neck. She repressed a shiver, he was right, as she knew it too; they were so_ very _soft…

"Now that we both are comfortable, I wish for you to tell me what you have been doing since I last saw you." He said looking at her; he really couldn't stop smiling at her. It wasn't love or lust, just the fact that she was here with him, again. She seemed so relaxed even though he knew it was total opposite; he really had to ask, he'd never quite understood that. "Raven I know your blood" he stated. "How is it that you can come in here, I would have thought that," she looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Don't give me that look!" He said. "I know you _can_ come in here, it's just that with who your _father _is that you wouldn't**_ like_** to be in here."

Raven sighed and closed her eyes "Trust me Michael I hate being in here." She stated not bothering to open her eyes or look at the angel. "But I can stand it, after all" she said and turned to look his in the eye. "I'm not completely evil." Michael laughed.

"No child I guess you're not!" He said laughing a little. He sighed and leaned back on the pew, if she wanted to talk about what he'd heard she'd talk, if not, oh well.

A few moments past between them as they sat on the pew; they had their eyes closed and were leaning back relaxing with each others company. It was Raven who broke the silence. "Michael, do you remember when I came here?" She asked him softly.

"I'll never forget that day my dear. You were almost to the point of death when you were taken to me here." He said also in a low voice, he wondered why she brought it up.

"I never told you how that happened did I?" She asked.

"No my dear, you didn't." He stated looking to her but she continued to just relax and have her eyes closed.

"Do you want me to tell you about what happened?" She asked looking to the angel.

"YES!" He said, maybe a little too quickly leaning up, but he was eager to learn as to why she was so hurt that night.

Raven looked a bit shocked but she just laughed lightly and continued to lean back against his wing while he watched her. "Alright, alright, no need for you to get jumpy." She said playfully toying with him. He just gave her a half smile half glare in response. "Well let's see where to begin…" She asked herself as she thought of that day, night, whatever time it was. "Alright I had just gotten out of a fight with the demon that had owned Jump City as his territory."

"Wait," said Michael stopping her before she could continue. "You really did fight that demon for this Territory!" He exclaimed realizing that one of the first rumors he had heard might have been true. Of course it did come from one of the two that was with her that night…

"Michael, who is the one telling the story here?" She asked him glaring into his eyes upset about being interrupted.

"Oh sorry" he said giving her a sheepish grin. "Please, continue." He stated "I shall try not to interrupt you again." He said waving a hand for her to 'have the floor' again, as it is said.

"Thank you." She said relaxing again on his wing and closing her eyes. "Now like I was saying… I fought that demon and I won but at the time I wasn't as powerful as I am now or you could say I wasn't as open with my powers as I am now." Michael nodded, he knew she hadn't been and he knew why too. She has always been powerful but she had also feared herself, she had learned a long time ago how to trap power inside of herself. He remembered when he found out about what happened to Azarath. Many believed that she should be killed for it while others who still stood beside her mother stood for her to live as well. He wondered if they had decided yet… "At that time I had two demons with me," she pause and looked at Michael, "they were sent to me by my father." She said warily, she didn't know how he'd react to that piece of information. She saw his hands clinch into fists and his aura flared against hers causing her breath to hitch. But he made no outward action or commented upon that fact or that he'd had known that already. Raven decided it was best to move on with her tale. "You see what happened after the fight was…."

**(_Flashback)_**

_Raven was leaning on a brick building panting heavily as the body in-front of her turned to ash. "Princess are you alright?" One of the two men asked, that had come running up to her from down the street. They had been forced to watch without being able to help her fight for it was a match for territory._

_Raven was by no means okay; her body had taken a lot of damage. She had been too afraid of herself to use her power, for fear of losing control again. So she had barely used any; counting on her physical strength and speed. _

_She had cuts and bruises all over her body, a thin but long spike had entered her right lung along the top of her breast going down into the middle of her lung breaking three ribs in the process snapping them into her lung causing more damage. It was not a wide stab but it was long and went into her lung puncturing the lung sack making blood leak from her lips as her breathing became more and more difficult while her lungs filled with blood. Three deep gashes ran across her stomach from the claws that had just got her before she killed the demon. The first two weren't that deep but the lowest one had gone into her body so deeply that she was sure that it had cause some internal bleeding in her abdomen. Her inner organs were bruised and some had torn from the force of the hits she had taken causing more internal bleeding. Blood covered her body not all of it was hers but more then half of it was. _

_Raven coughed up blood and leaned more onto the building with both hands as she began to lose the strength to stand. "Adham," she said weakly, one hand moving from the wall to her abdomen. Her hand quickly became covered in her dark blood. Blood trickled from her lips and down her chin, "I think… I" the last of Raven's strength left her and she collapsed to the ground._

"_FUCK!" Screamed the other demon that was farther from Raven, he was tall about 6 foot and had cropped hair that was a deep red with orange streaks that gave it a fiery look as he rush up to them. He was wearing a shirt that had flames all over it with baggy blood red jeans. _

_The demon who had been identified as Adham rushed to Raven's side and caught her before she could hit the ground. "Princess!" He shouted. "Can you hear me, just nod or look at me don't try to talk!" He said. He had straight ebony hair that went to the bottom of his ears wearing all black that enhanced his deathly pale skin. He was wearing a plain black T-shirt with black jeans as well. _

_Raven's body trembled in his arms as the damage began to take its toll on her. "Fuck, she's dieing Adar." Said Adham, Adar's younger brother. He looked up to his brother resting Raven's back on his knee holding her head with is left hand while his right was pressing on her gash in her abdomen. "What are we going to do! We were supposed to protect her!" Fear was in his blood red eyes, no irises to be found._

"_We'll have to take her to the demon healers." Adar said kneeling in front of his brother and placing another hand on Raven's most serious wound at the moment. "Come on," He said trying to stay calm even though every part of him was dieing to scream. "I'll hold her." He said as he move his hands to be under her picking her up under her knees and wrapping his other arm around her back just under her shoulders. His back pressed into the building behind them as he stood up but he paid that no mind. His brother stood with him and called their own shadows up to them and pulled them over their owners engulfing them in the darkness._

_**(Healer's Rosaza's) **_

_The three of them appeared in a small room that had many shelves along the walls with a wooden table in the middle of the room in front of them. The shelves had jars, small boxes, herbs and other and such things upon them. A woman was reading sitting in a chair at the far of the room, for the three of them had appeared in the front of the room with the door right behind them. Her back was to them as she was leaning over a desk with one of the many candles that were placed in various places around the room before her while her right hand trailed over the book under each word she read. _

"_Woman!" shouted Adham._

"_First off" said the woman in the chair stated as she lifted her head from her book. "My name is Rosaza or healer to those I have healed in the past and to those I know." She stated with confidence. She rose out of her chair pushing it back. "Now," she stated calmly, "what is it that you need" she turned to look at them and her eyes fell onto Raven's blood form. "OH BY THE SEVEN HELLS!" She screamed! "Quickly, get her on the table!" She said in a rush, running to one of the shelves and grabbing a few jars and some herbs, holding them in one arm she ran across the room to another shelf and grabbed a few more things._

_The two demons quickly did as she said and Adar carefully laid Raven down. Adham put pressure on her stomach with both of his hands being on the opposite side as his brother. Rosaza returned to them once Raven had been placed on the table and sat the items she had gathered down by Raven's head on the table. "Alright, I need one of you to tell me how this happened, who she is, if any poisons are in these wounds, and I need the other to help me," she glanced at Raven's wounds. "These look to bad for me to do by myself and still keep her alive long enough." She stated and looked up to the two red eyed demons. _

_She herself could easily pass for a human. Natural brown hair that needed to be combed just a little bit fell down to her shoulders. She was wearing brown long T-shirt that looked to be about three sizes to big with her legs and feet nude. Her green eyes looked to them but she said no more for a few moments turning back to her herbs. "I need you" she touched Adham's shoulder since he was right next to her without looking up. "To take off her cloths so I can get to the wound better. And you," she stated using that same hand to point to Adar without looking up again since she was placing a few more herbs into a bowl. "To tell me what I asked."_

_Adham began her request cutting away her leotard with his black claws and unclasped her broach that held her cloak which had many rips and tares in it. Rosaza handed him a bowl of a bright green sap like substance. "Rub this onto her cuts it will stop the bleeding a help them heal." She said and then looked to Adar. "Now tell me what I asked and we'll continue from there." She stated to him._

_Adar looked to Raven's naked and bloody body for a moment. She had a dark beauty to her with her moon kissed skin covered in her dark red almost black blood. "She was in a fight for territory." He said._

"_Who's" Rosaza asked looking over Adham's progress. He had removed her cloths and was gently putting the green sap on her abdomen. Raven cringed and coughed making more blood leak from her lips. Rosaza saw this and began to make something for the stab in her lung._

"_Marcin's" he said watching Raven breathe. It was irregular and wasn't getting any better. She gurgled and rasped with her breaths as blood continued to poor from the sides of her lips._

"_So," said Rosaza, "She's another one of his _victims _huh." It was more of a statement then a question._

"_No," said Adar with pride "he was _her_ **victim**."_

_Rosaza stopped what she was doing and look up to him in shock. "You mean to say that this girl," she pointed to Raven causing Adham to stop putting the sap on her wounds. He was going to ask how much more this would take for her wounds had yet to stop bleeding but got caught up in the conversation. "This little girl, who can't be older then 13, killed Marcin!" She was astonished but then it leads to the question, if she really was_ so_ strong why wasn't she regenerating? Regeneration was a common demon trait; it's what helped make them hard fuckers to kill. "Then why isn't she regenerating?" She asked. "Surely a demon that strong could regenerate! Why isn't she?"_

"_She's not of pure blood." He stated and glared to Adham making him continue his work._

"_So she a half-a, huh, so what are her blood lines?" She asked causally picking up her other bowl that she was mixing the next remedy in. It had turned a deep blue and was very thin, almost like water. She walked over to one of the shelves behind her holding the bowl in one hand and reaching up with the other. It wasn't uncommon to find a half-a (half breeds also know as cross breeds when the two blood lines are of equal or almost equal power) now a days._

"_Are you sure you want to know that?" Asked Adar with a sneer, his brother too smiled but did not look up or stop what he was doing. Confusion was on written on his face, as he place a little more of the sap on the wounds but found that it _still_ hadn't stopped bleeding._

"_Oh course I want to know!" She said reaching up for a jar that had a red powder in it. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know you fool." She said as she sat the jar down and was opening it on a lower shelf. _

"_Well then _bitch_," Adar said growling. He did not like being called a fool; his brother snickered but said nothing of it. "If you must know her father is demon, and her mother is…" He stopped, he didn't know if he should say this or not. She might not want anyone to know this…_

"_And, what is her mother? I'm afraid I didn't hear you." She said placing the jar of red powder back where it belonged and picked up her bowl that had turned a deep purple when she add the powder. _

"_It doesn't matter so do _not _ask again." He said roughly deciding that it was just better to not say anything at all. Rosaza turned around and looked at him with her bowl in her hand mixing it with the other holding a wooden spoon._

"_Well fine then, my so kindly friend." She said sarcastically walking back over to them. She placed the bowl down on the table and proceeded to add a few dried herbs and blended it all together getting a thick yellowish orange color. She scowled down at the boil and went to the other side of the room past Adar and grabbed a few things out of a jar, one of the items looked like a dried up eye ball. She crushed them into the mix when she got back to the table and looked back up to Adar. "Well then, I now know that her father was a demon, but I still do not know _who_ he was." She stated and grabbed the bowl and stepped over to Adar to be standing next to him staring up into his eyes. He was about four or five inches taller then her but it didn't matter. She wanted an answer to at least one of this girls blood lines, and she was going to get it whether he wanted to tell her or not. "Let me say this to you _my **friend.**_" She stated with an even voice showing no emotion or the kindly tone she had used before. "I knew Marcin." Her voice was hard and cold as she stirred her potion. "He was not a demon to mess with; he was strong and had killed many. Now tell me who this girl's father is or I'm kicking you out of my house and you're taking the girl with you." She said glaring at Adar who glared right back down at her. _

_Rosaza wasn't normally one to mess with this kind of stuff, blood lines and such but she felt something from this girl, like a connection. There had been many demons that had not even said a word to her that she had healed without saying a thing either, except asking a few questions as to what was in the ones that had been poisoned but other then that she couldn't care less. But with this girl, this young little girl, she could not shake the feeling off her skin. Something about her called to her, told her something, but for the life of her she couldn't figure out what it was…_

"_Fine then _bitch_," said Adar roughly. "You want to know who her father is." He said with anger leaking into his words. "Lucifer, her father is Lucifer!" He shouted to the woman who gasped and took a step back from Adar dropping her bowl and letting it shatter on the floor spilling its now red contents everywhere. _

_Her eyes were wide and her breathing quick. She looked from the two men who were now both staring at her. Adar with a look of anger, while his brother was just curious as to what she was going to do. She looked at Raven's body for the longest time not moving a muscle. "Then…" she was still in shock as she put the pieces together slowly. "But how," she looked to Adar. "I thought that, well Lucifer only took one mate, right?" She asked him and he nodded. She looked back to Raven and took a step closer to her, "Then his is the daughter I've heard of… this is Raven…" She let her voice trail off. It was common knowledge that Lucifer, their Lord, had had one child, a child that he had made sure everyone of them knew of. She looked back to Adar who had narrowed eyes at the woman and full realization dawned on her._

"_Now you see…" said Adar slowly regaining a calm and steady voice. "Now you see why we need you to heal her. She has trapped what she is inside of her. She wishes for death, please, you must save her." There was an underlining pleading in his voice._

_Rosaza nodded and slowly walked over to the shelf behind Adar who had turned back to Raven's side and grasped her hand in his. His eyes looked even more worried when he realized how cold she was. Her normal moon skin was paler then his snow white skin and in the places where blood was not covering her body you could begin to see her dark veins. _

"_Umm, Adar," said Adham slowly, almost fearfully. "It's not working, I've put all of the sap on the wounds but they haven't stopped bleeding!" He said with his words getting faster as he was starting to panic. _

_Before Adar could say anything a crash was heard behind him. He spun around to see Rosaza frozen before him looking right at Raven. Her right hand that use to be hold the jar she'd just dropped was held out frozen like this rest of her panic written on her face. "She's Arella's daughter." She said to them, but more to herself at the moment. She looked to the others that were looking at her questioning as to why that would really matter; didn't demon blood override almost any other blood you could mix with it? "My potions won't work on her!" She yelled out panicking, Lucifer was not a merciful when he was angry and surely letting his only daughter die would anger him. "Oh no, there's nothing I can do," she looked to Adham, "that's why the potions aren't working…" She let her voice leave her as she dropped to the floor on her knees. "Oh no," she whispered to herself as she stared off into space, the girl was going to die and she could do nothing about it, now she would have to face the punishment for it…_

"_**FUCK!**" Both screamed the brothers at the same time. They looked away from the woman who now meant nothing to them since she couldn't help. They quickly realized how much time and blood had passed for Raven and Adham was really starting to panic. He quickly stared to tear apart her cloak to press the cloth the wounds while he let his brother think of a plan to save the girl. He was always better under pressure then he was._

"_We'll have to take her to the angels." Said Adar slowly looking over Raven's body and then to his younger brother's face._

"_Do you think they'll help her, after all she is one of us?" Adham asked slowly wondering what his brother was thinking, as he put more cloth on the wounds._

"_It's our only hope." Adar said gravely as he picked up Raven's body like he had before. She didn't respond to his touch or the movement of her body with her wounds, she was just limp, with only instinct to keep her breathing, even if it was faint… "Let's go, now Adham!" Said Adar roughly knowing that Raven's time was short…_

_Adham quickly pulled their shadows back over them and they were gone. Leaving the shocked woman to continue to stare off into space, if Raven should die she would be killed for her failure but if she lived Rosaza wouldn't ever be bothered by hell until the day she died… hopefully…_

**_(Outside of the same church that the Titans are at now)_**

_Standing only a foot from the first step of a huge church they both looked around making sure that no humans were out this moonless night. The stone gargoyles looked at them, not bothering to act like statues towards these two demons; for they were not going to let them take one step onto the church. _

_The two brothers looked at each other. They were strong, two of Lucifer's finest warriors so taking down those gargoyles would be no problem, but something that they've learned was if you wanted someone's help you don't go and kill their guards. _

"_Here," said Adham, extending his arms to his brother. "I'll take her, you've always been better at this kind of stuff anyways…" He said and Adar carefully passed Raven over to him and stepped up to the first step but did not place a foot on it yet while his brother stepped away from the church._

"_We have come in search of help." He said trying not to start a fight, the angels were they're, Raven's, last hope, if they turned her away while she refused to let her power out and heal herself she would die, and he couldn't let that happen. He raised his arms above his head and stepped onto the first step of the church. The gargoyles reacted immediately and jumped off their perches growling at the demon while they were striding to the top of the last step. _

_Adar glared up at them with hate glowing in his blood red eyes. "**Look**," he said roughly "I have come here for help, not for me but for her." He said dropping his arms and pointing to Raven, who was in his brother's arms. The gargoyles just ignored what he had said and didn't even look to the girl. Adar growled showing his fangs and sharp teeth. The gargoyles tensed and crouched their bodies preparing to jump upon the demon. But Adar wasn't going to have that, he knew an angel was in there; he could **smell** him. "Angel!" He shouted, "I have come here under a truce! Come out **angel**; come out come out where ever you are!" He screamed out tauntingly but that seemed to be all the gargoyles needed to know that he should be killed for coming onto their home. _

_They jumped from the top of the steps at him roaring but he was too quick for them. Faster then the eye could see he ducked under them and raised both hands and fisted them. He screamed and punched the gargoyles in the chest launching them back onto the church wall, one gargoyle on each side of the doors. Their bodies slammed into the walls and they roared in pain, the wall's stone cracked around the gargoyle's bodies and a slamming noise echoed in the church. Adar was sure that would get the angel's attention. _

_The two gargoyles slowly regained their bearings and shook their heads to get rid of the dizziness that clouded them. The two stood up and growled at Adar but did not charge at him like before again. They now knew that they were out matched. They walked towards him growling mirroring each other with their bodies rigid and ready to fight to the death. They stood atop the steps again since Adar had not taken advantage of the fact that he could have ran into the church but choose to stay at the last step._

_The two gargoyles crouched down again getting ready to jump but before they could the two doors swung open slamming into the cracked wall with a bang. "THAT IS ENOUGH!" Michael screamed, causing everyone but Raven who was having a harder time breathing, to look at the outraged angel. His wings were raised to highest they could go with a sword in his hand and the scabbard strapped to a belt around his waist. Michael walked forward glaring at Adar with something close to hate in his eyes. The gargoyles bowed their heads and retreated backwards to stand behind Michael, they did not want to be in his way…_

_Michael and Adar just glared at each other through narrowed eyes. Michael gripped his sword tighter that he held at his side in his right hand, ready should the demon try anything. It was Adar that broke the heated silence…_

"_Well, well, well…" He said braking into a grin that looked malevolent with his fangs pointing out from his lips. "If it isn't the Archangel Michael, long time to see isn't it." He said mockingly sweet in a slow voice. _

"_Not long enough to me." Said Michael not trace of good humor was carried in his words. Michael had yet to look to Adham or Raven for he saw only Adar as the real threat at the moment. "What is a high servant of Lucifer doing _here_?" He said trying to keep his curiosity from showing. He had fought Adar once, killed him, so he knew what this demon was capable of, which leads to the question he just asked…_

_Adar sighed as though he was tired, which in truth apart of him was. He relaxed as much as he could and looked away from Michael to the ground, which caught Michael off guard. "Look Michael," there was no sneer in his words. "I know you and I don't get along, I still have the scars to prove it. But my brother and I are here under a white flag." He looked at Michael and pointed to his brother, but Michael did not take his eyes off of Adar for he did not trust the demon he knew he was tricky. "We came here for help." He admitted dropping his arm._

"_Why should I help a demon?" Asked Michael, that was the last thing he had expected. His wings dropped a little bit but were still raised enough to show that he had not let his guard down._

"_Not us Michael, I would rather die then have _you_ help me." He said viciously. "It is neither I nor my brother that needs the help but it is her." His brother Adham stepped out of the shadows he had half hidden himself in and walked up his brother hold Raven._

_Correction, _that_ was the _**last** _thing Michael was expecting. He gasped before he could stop himself. He could see the blood that covered her body as what was fresh shined in the light that spilled from the open doors of the church. He could feel her aura just barely and he knew that she was weak, which was why he did sense her before. Her aura was too subdued compared to the two brothers' auras. _

_He looked to Adar with an emotion that you could tell was rage. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER?" He shouted gripping his sword so hard you'd think it would break. His wings were back to full raze and his aura flared causing Adham to back away and hold Raven tighter while his brother took a battle stance._

"_WE HAVE DONE NOTHING TO HER!" Adar shouted, "WE WERE SUMMONED BY _**OUR**_ LORD TO _**PROTECT**_ HER! SO DON'T YOU _**DARE**_ TRY TO PIN THIS UPON _**US**_ YOU **BASTARD** OF AN ANGEL!" He yelled he didn't care if any _humans _heard them; it'd be a good stress release to kill some anyways. He forced himself to calm down; they need the angel's help, pissing him off wont get it… But it was a hell of a lot of fun to do! Thou he knew to save it for later. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes counting to 10; Raven had told him and Adham that it helps her… _'Hum, she's right' _Adar thought to himself, _'it works…' _When he opened his eyes he was a lot calmer. "Look **Michael**," he said, "this happened in a battle for territory. We are not aloud to interfere in those kinds of battles." He looked back to his brother and motioned for him to approach them again. _

_Adham did and handed off Raven to his brother who took her carefully. "Look" Stated Adar, "I know you don't like _us_ Michael," he took a few steps back and knelt down and placed Raven upon the ground. "But you must help her; she is only half our blood and half of Arella's blood. You have to help her; you just _can't_ let her _die_." He stood up and looked down at Raven again and then back to Michael. He took a few steps back and his brother followed his example. _

_Michael calmed down and relaxed his grip on his sword. He descended the steps slowly watching the two who took a step back each for everyone that Michael took. When Michael arrived on the ground the two demons were a few feet from him and Raven, but were still close enough to get to her should the angel try anything to hurt her more then she already was. _

_Adham was not the fighter of the two, he was just better at fast transportation. He was scared of the angel in-front of them, while his brother was not. True Michael had killed him once but he was stronger now then he was back then. Adar was at a cross road as to what he wanted. On one hand he wanted Raven to be healed and safe while on the other he wanted Michael to try to do something so he'd have a reason to kill him and send him back to the gates the hard way… or even better, steal his soul and take him down to hell…_

_Michael sheathed his sword and knelt down to Raven's body but he had yet to take his eyes off of the two. For a second they just looked to each other but then he tore his eyes away from them and looked over Raven's body finally seeing the full extent of the damage. His eyes clouded over in worry, "why doesn't she just heal herself?" He asked no one in-particular._

"_She's locked that power and many others inside of herself." Answered Adar, he knew the same amount about it as his brother but he knew Adham wouldn't like talking to an angel not that he did either. "She doesn't heal because she wants to die…" He let his voice trail off, wanting death was not really a demon trait, unless your life mate has died or something else terrible had happened, a demon would never wish for death… What you would get out of it just wasn't worth it…_

"_Oh Raven…" Michael whispered not looking up to Adar. He carefully slid his arms under her small body and held her like Adham and Adar had. Her dark crimson, almost black blood quickly stained his pure white robe as he held her to his chest. He stood with her in his arms and looked at Adar and Adham, "I'll try to heal her but if she doesn't respond to it, for if what you say is true and she wishes for death, she maybe to far gone for me to heal." He stated sadly, he didn't want her to die; he wasn't one of the angels that were against her…_

"_Angel, you had better heal her, other wise I'll be sure to destroy this **sickening** place." Adar spat out like poison. But Michael choose to ignore that remark and turned to hurry off into the church. The gargoyles growled at the two demons that remand outside. The demons just growled right back but turned and walked into the shadow of the alley in-front of the church. The gargoyles shook their heads and pushed the doors that had remand opened closed with their heads and then returned back to their perches._

_(**Inside the church)**_

_Michael was quickly running through the huge church holding Raven closely to his body. His wings were tightly pressed against his back and the passed the altar turning to the left which had an open door, the same one he had come busting out after he had heard the ruckus. He ran up a flight of spirally stairs and almost ran into Father Maui._

"_Michael, what was that noise?" He asked as Michael rushed past him, he didn't get a good enough look at was in his arms and quickly followed the Archangel into a room that was seldom used. They were in the medical room that had a few standard beds with white sheets and curtains to pull around the beds for privacy. Across the room was another door that led to the room that held all of the medical equipment. A few stain glass windows gave the all the light that was need for this was another part of the church and it had its own roof so most of the glass windows were on the ceiling._

_Michael laid Raven down on one of the beds while he answered father Maui. "There were two demons outside, they might still be out there so **do not** go outside; they'll kill you if they get the chance." He said removing the torn cloth that had once been apart of her cloak from the wounds letting the blood flow freely._

_Maui walked up to Michael having regained his breath, he wasn't as young as he use to be. He was around 67 years old and the wrinkles on his face were proof that he once smiled a lot. He had balding gray hair that was quite thin now his eye brows were the same color and his eyes had bags under them but they were still the same color as the were when he was younger only now you could see the wisdom shining in his forest green eyes. Maui tried to look at what Michael was doing but the angel had his wings outstretched blocking his view of the bed. Maui stayed quite and waited for Michael to speak again. One thing you learn quickly about angels is that _most_ of them and an _unwavering_ amount of patients._

_Michael set his wings back against his back and by doing so unblocking Maui's view. He old man gasped and quickly rushed forward to get a better look. "Oh my lord," he whispered out in a hushed voice. "What has happened to her?" He asked looking to Michael who hesitated in his actions but shook his head knowing that he could trust this man. _

"_She was in a fight for territory with a demon, the two demons outside, Adar and Adham, brought her to me to heal her." He finished removing the cloths and looked over the damage done to her naked body. "Father go and get me a bowl of warm water and some hand towels I want to wipe this blood and whatever this sappy substance is off of her." _

_Maui quickly did as he was asked and rushed off into the other door across the room. While he did that Michael placed a hand on her admen right on the deepest of the slashes. He closed his eyes and sent a little wave of power into her body to check for any internal damage. He gasped and opened his eyes to look at her when he finally realized the extent of her wounds. _'If you wanted to die, like Adar said,' _he thought to himself. _'Why are you holding onto life?' _he asked himself…_

_Maui returned after a few moments with some hand towels and a bowl of lukewarm water. "I have what you asked for Michael," he said handing off the items. _

"_Thank you Father," said Michael and he placed the bowl and all but one towel on a steel tray like table that is used in hospitals. He wet the tip of the towel in the water and began to gently clean around her cuts on her admen. _

"_Umm Michael may I ask you something?" The priest asked uncertainly._

"_You may Father." Michael answered not looking up from what he was doing. He finished cleaning that area only to have fresh blood cover her skin again. He set the towel down on the bed beside her right hand that was relaxed on the bed. He placed his hand back on her stomach and let his healing powers come forth. His hand was enveloped in a white glow surrounded in blue; just like Raven's healing power…_

"_Michael, why are you helping her? If she was in a fight for territory with a demon, that would mean she is a demon. And you just said that it was Adar who brought her to you. If I remember correctly Adar is a demon that you have fought against before, or did I hear you wrong when you have told me of your, _adventures_?" Asked Maui he was standing on the opposite side from Michael. He was just watching, he wasn't going to help save a **demon**._

_Michael looked up to him and his eyes narrowed he could feel that loathing hate rolling off the man in-front of him. He hated to think that the priest hated Raven before he even knew why Michael _was _healing her. "You have heard me correctly Maui." He dropped the 'Father' title as a sign of his disapproval. He had no kindness in his voice but it was not harsh either. "And yes she is a demon, but only of half blood." The priest was going to interrupt but Michael cut him off before he could even say one word, "I know that half-demons are just as bad as full blooded demons and too do not get into heaven so do not waste my time telling me this." There had been a note of finality in the last part of his words and he said no more upon it. _

_He looked back down at Raven's wounds but they weren't healing as fast as they should have been under his care. Worry came into his eyes and he pushed more power into his healing making his hand glow brighter. He worked on the internal damage first and in his mind's eye he could see the damage slowly stitching itself back together. Once he had healed that part of her he healed the three long slashes on her stomach. They stitched together without leaving even the tiniest of scars. _

_Maui knew that he had been dismissed but he stayed. He still wanted that answer to one of his questions. The curiosity was just too much for him to stop himself. Curiosity always got the better of humans when angels and demons were involved… "But **why **are you healing her then?"_

_Michael looked up Maui; his eyes were narrowed in anger. He had thought that Maui would have heard his finality in his voice, but it appeared Maui was getting brazen in his old age. "There is a reason I have not answered your question Maui, I shall not tell you my means for helping her." His voice was cold a hard. It was a voice that chilled you to your core. "And since I see that you did not understand that you were dismissed I'll tell you that now. You Are Dismissed **Maui**." Michael said trying not yell at the priest. Angels are normally not quick to anger but once one is he or she is a force to be reckoned with. _

_The priest looked taken back by the way Michael was acting towards him. They had never fought and Michael had always been very open to him and the others. But Maui knew when to keep his mouth shut. Bowing he said not another word and turned from the bed and began walking to the door that they had came from until Michael's voice rang out to him one last time. _

"_Maui, I have one last thing to ask of you." The Father turned to Michael who had turned to face him with his back to Raven. "I ask of you not to tell anyone that she is here and that I am helping her. Understand Father?" He asked unsure whether Maui would hold true to that request for how he had just acted with him just now._

_Maui thought about it for a second, but nodded his head. "I will not tell a soul, Archangel Michael." He said formally to Michael who smiled at him._

"_Thank you Father," he said taking a bow with his wings out stretched tips brushing the floor. He rose back to his full height and his wings set back into place. The Father dipped his head before exiting the room and closing the door behind him._

_Michael turned back to Raven and picked up the towel that he had laid by her hand. He dipped it back into the bowl that was still semi warm. The dark blood quickly bled into the water staining it a thin red. Michael sighed as he looked at her. He began to clean away the blood around the wound that was above her left breast. "Oh Raven what have I just gotten myself into." A smile and chuckle came from him, "and for that matter my dear." He said lightly his good humor was coming back into him. "What have you gotten **yourself** into?" _

_He placed the towel that now was more then half way ruined from her blood down onto the bed and place both hands right over the gash that was still bleeding. He called forth his healing powers and began to stitch the injury back together starting with her bleeding lung and the pierced lung sack, stopping the blood from flowing into her trachea. Once he had healed her ribs and pushed as much blood out of her lungs and back into her veins as he could he closed the wound and allowed it to heal without a scar once again. He slowly moved his hands down her body, never touching her skin, healing the little cuts and burses along her arms and legs. Only once he had finished healing her did he finally realize how much she had been through. He felt exhausted having used so much power healing her. It was always harder to heal a wound then to make one. Whether it was emotional or physical, wounds always took time and energy to heal. And he knew she had more emotional pain then any other… _

_Sadness could be seen in Michael's eyes right then, he knew what had happened… everyone knew now… "Oh Raven… I wish that you had not been brought into all of this." He said mournfully. "You were a good child, and always will be in my eyes…" He sighed and shook his head, now was not the time to go and think about what had happened, he leave that up to the counsel. He closed his eyes pinched the bridge of his nose trying to get the weariness to go away. He opened his eyes and picked up a new towel and began to gently clean away the blood and green sap like potion that was on her body._

_Any other man would have been drooling over her body while Michael was really not noticing her figure. Her nicely rounded hips and thin, thin waist with her nice plump breasts gave her an hourglass figure that any top model would kill for. Though Michael was not interested in things like that, lust was a **sin** and no angel was to **indulge** in **worldly** _pleasures_. Michael was not interested in becoming one of the Fallen._

_Once her body was clean of blood he took the towel that he did not use back and poured the blackish red water down the drain. He went back to her and pulled the thin white sheet from being folded neatly across the end of the bed, over her body up to her neck. He smiled down at her but then looked over himself and finally noticed the huge dark ruby blood stain that covered his chest and most of his sleeves on his arms. _

_He laughed at this, "the nun that has laundry tomorrow isn't going to like this!" He said laughing. He looked at Raven again. He could feel her aura, strong and getting stronger… "Stay put my dear; I'll only be a second. I need to change incase someone comes looking for me, it wouldn't be good to walk around with a huge blood stain on me now would it?" He walked to the door but took one last look at Raven before opening the door and leaving the room closing the door once again behind him. _

_The room was quiet for awhile and nothing moved until the last sound of the angel's steps had long since faded away. Raven slowly opened her eyes but did not move as she took in her surroundings. She knew by the feeling of the place that she was in a church. She could feel the holy aura just clawing at her mixed one, making her skin crawl. The church didn't want her here, it didn't want her to taint this holy place and she couldn't have agreed more._

_Raven didn't move as she allowed a few of her demon attributes to be unlocked from one of the many wards she had placed upon herself in order to not use her powers. She could feel her claws lengthening as she lay still under the sheet. With her demon senses she could smell two fresh scents. One she recognized the other she did not, but she could tell that is was human so it meant no bother to her right now. Since she was in a church; she was going to have to have a nice long chat with Adar and Adham about that. But she was in a church it could have only been a nun's or a priest's scent, and plus if they were with the angel, she knew who it was, then they would not tell anyone, or else they'd risk the angels wings… Literally. _

'Michael…'_ Raven thought to herself quietly as she sat up from the bed. Holding the sheet to her chest and braced her body on the other arm. _'Michael, thank you… Thank you so much.'_ She looked to the door hoping that he would come back right then, but then she realized that it was better if she just left now before he could came back. She stepped onto the cool stone work that was the floor, with her bare feet. She stood unsteady for a moment and leaned onto the bed until she regained her bearings. She stood and placed the blanket back onto the bed and looked at her body making sure that everything was as it should be, all wounds closed and no scars that she would have to heal later. She looked over her shoulder at the door again there was no shame in her body language as she stood there, wishing; hoping that maybe… just maybe… _'NO!'_ She screamed into her mind. _'I can't be here, I have to leave now. I need to finish what I started tonight; I have to make sure the mortals I'm going to fight with are safe!' _She thought quickly and focused her mind on Adar's and found that he and his brother were waiting for her in the alley in-front of the church. She called up her soul self and was gone with a raven's cry. _

_**(End of flashback) **_

Raven and Michael had not moved their bodies much while Raven had told him all of that. She had been aware of it all even when she had been so close to death, it was a trick her mother, Arella had taught her. That and the fact that Adar and Adham had let her drink from them helped with a few finer details too. Raven tilted her head and opened her eyes to look at Michael.

Michael's eyes were closed as he thought over what he had learned. "I was really worried you know." He said at last looking down at her, "I heard your cry and came running to see what had happened but you were gone already." He paused and just looked at her for a moment. "Raven you were so close to death that night. Why were you hanging on?" He asked her quietly but was a little shocked when she just smiled at him and looked away.

Raven didn't answer him at first; she watching something, Michael looked to where her gaze was but didn't really understand it yet. "I stayed because of them," she said and then Michael understood that she was watching the Titans. "Its true when I first meet them I felt like an outsider," she laughed lightly. "I always am, but I knew that they needed help, true each one of them is strong in their own way, but they are mortal and back then were really only children like I was then, well by age at least."

"My dear I don't think you were ever really able to be a child…" Michael said softly as he moved his body and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder while they watched the Titans. His wings wrapped around her hiding all but their faces and her legs that she had let dangle off of the pew. Raven smiled and snuggled up to Michael's warm and feathery embrace.

"I had to watch over them Michael, they each show so much potential. I hadn't wanted a demon or an angel to help me with Trigon either, that would have cause to much trouble for both sides." She said as she leaned into him, it felt so nice to just feel safe in his arms for now. It wasn't the lover kind of safe or a father kind of safe, it was just… safe. To be concealed from the church's hurtful aura that just kept stabbing at hers, it was nice and clam within Michael's arms…

They just watched the Titans interact with Ava while she showed them around. Robin looked over to them and caught Raven's eye. She could see and feel that he was hurt, and her eyes betrayed her and showed just how sad she was. Michael could felt the sift in her aura and then caught Robin's eyes and knew why. "He desires you Raven," Michael said softly in her ear while he stared at Robin who had fisted his hands to stop himself from going over there and ripping Michael off of _his _Raven.

"I know Michael." She said "believe me I know. I wish he didn't though, I can't mate him." She said to him sadly.

"But you wish you could don't you?" He counter-asked her.

"There are a few I wish I could mate but I can't. My power would kill them…" She pushed her body closer to his to try and get rid of the cold feeling that had just set itself in her veins. Michael changed their body positions and pulled her onto his lap. Her back was pressing onto his left arm and wing while her right shoulder pressed on his chest. Her legs were lying across his lap and the pew's set. Raven didn't fight against him and allowed herself to be wrapped in his arms and wings on his lap. She laid her head on his collarbone and he rested his chin on top of her head.

Michael's large wings blocked her view of the Titans now but she didn't care, they were safe, she didn't need to watch over them right now. She closed her eyes and just rested against Michael's body as he slowly stroked her left arm with the backs of his fingers from his right hand. It didn't matter if anyone was looking for his wings were completely wrapped around all but her lower legs. They would only be able to see his face and that was all. "Raven I care for you deeply, just as I care for your mother. I would help with anything but…" He paused and thought about it and the humor in it was just too much for him and a chuckle escaped him. "But this is something I can't help you with, I'd rather not become one of the Fallen my dear, I'm too fond of the place in Heaven that I serve." He said lightly with most of his good humored voice back to him.

"Michael," she said looking up to him. "You're a great guy and all." He looked down at her while she continued. "But you're really not my type anyways." She said smiling at him, and with that said Michael couldn't help but laugh that soothing laugh of his. "Besides," Raven said, "I wouldn't want someone to literally _fall _for me anyways." She snuggled up to him more and he tightened his grip on her.

Michael was smiling, he couldn't help it, true she was half demon, but she was still Arella's daughter, nothing was going to change that, ever. They just relaxed together no love or lust was in their embrace just a friendly cuddle that Michael felt she need right now.

* * *

Robin watched the two with green eyes, not literally but close enough. He could see the way the angel was touching her and he HATED it. He just wanted to go over there and rip those wings of his off and pound him to the ground. But he remembered where they were and that the others were here with him _and_ that it really wouldn't be leader like to go beat up a freaking angel! He's an ANGEL for goodness sakes! Robin just gritted his teeth and tried to listen to the girl who was showing them around. Besides once they got home Raven was going to tell him, or well _everyone, _what was going on.

* * *

Raven lay in Michael's embrace, soothed from the church's holy power. She was protected from it since Michael's aura was wrapped around her own and had no intention on harming her. But she couldn't completely rest, not while she had a question that needed answering.

"Michael?" Raven asked quietly from with in his arms and wings.

"Yes, my dear?" He asked looking over at the Titans; he could still feel that Robin was not happy about how he was acting with Raven.

Raven move her head from his chest and he looked to her in her eyes. "Where is Gabriel, I was at the gates to deliver some lost souls but he wasn't there…" She said a little bit of worry crept into her words. And Michael understood why; they had never been really close but Gabriel had stood beside her mother and her when they had needed it, he was as close a friend with her that any angel could be...

"You don't have to worry Raven, Gabriel is fine. He's here on earth right now, staying in this very house." Michael said that last part rather happily; it was good to have another angel around to talk about the things that have been going on in Heaven.

Raven looked alarmed and she visible tensioned in his arms. "He's here!" Michael could feel her breathing get a little faster. It was then that he remember the little chat about her that they had had a few days ago between him and Gabriel. He realized what Raven was thinking, they hadn't talked since… Well since IT had happened… He remembered that Gabriel had told him that when she had been bringing the lost souls that go to Heaven to the gates that she hadn't talked to him at all…

"Don't worry he went out for a flight, He wanted to stretch his wings." He said reassuringly to her. He felt her relax a bit but he could still see that she was worried.

She sighed. "So when do you expect him back?" She asked calmer then she had been a few moments ago.

Michael thought about it for a second looking up at the ceiling. He was remembering how long Gabriel's flights normally were and how long he had been gone. "Actually my dear, I would expect him to come back any minute now." He said looking down at her.

"Oh no," she rushed out, "I must leave now!" She quickly pushed herself out of his arms and he let her go opening his wings.

"Raven why!" He asked her standing up and placing a hand on her shoulder stopping her from walking over to her friends. "Gabriel isn't going to start anything and he's not mad at all! We all understand what happened! You don't have to run from us!" He said trying to control his voice; he didn't want her to leave!

Raven pulled her shoulder out of his grasp and started to walk towards her friends with her cloak swept behind her. "Yes Michael I do, I don't want to see him." Her voice was hard almost cold, almost… "I don't want to be here when he gets back." She said still not looking at him.

Michael's face hardened and he followed her not happy with her answer. "Why?" He said coldly hoping to get through to her; he knew Gabriel wanted to talk with her. So why didn't she want to talk with him?

"Things are better this way." She stated as she walked up the Titans that were right in-front of her now. "Guys I have to leave, I'll be at the tower." The Titans looked at her and then to Michael and even Beast Boy noticed that Michael wasn't happy about something.

"Oh but friend Raven you must stay! We have been learning so much about this place of holiness!" Said Starfire flying up to Raven with her hands clasped pleadingly in front of her chest.

"You guys can stay, but I _must leave_." Raven said her voice was harder then before. She wasn't going to give into Starfire's pleading this time; she didn't want to risk a meeting with Gabriel.

Robin was going to speak up but Raven had turned and brushed past Michael before he could even think of something to say. Michael just turned and watched her walk quickly through the pews back to the front doors. He wasn't going to try to stop her; he knew if she wanted to, she could kill him…

Raven was right in-front of the doors when they were pulled open right before she could grasp the handle. She gasped and took a step back seeing and _knowing _who she was looking at. Gabriel was standing right before her in all of his glory. His pure white wings that were a little bit bigger then Michael's were raised up behind him while his hands were still holding the doors open. He like Michael was wearing a long white robe but unlike Michael he had a belt around his waist and a long sword was in its scabbard sheathed at his right side. He was a little bit taller then Michael standing at around 6'5 maybe 6'6 if you push it.

Gabriel's hazel eyes stared down into Raven as he took a slow step into the church. Raven took a step back from never looking away from his face. Gabriel took another step closer to her and again she took one back. He turned from her and closed the doors. He took his time and it seemed he was lengthy with each of his movements. Raven did not move from her spot knowing that she had been caught, and she had dared not to use her powers in here, the protection spells might activate thinking her a threat, or they might not. But she wasn't going to take that chance, not with two angels so near… And not with the chance of her friends getting caught in the crossfire should something go wrong, and being caught counted as something going wrong…

Gabriel turned his whole body to face her and let his wings relax, which caught Raven off guard. Gabriel was great at hiding his emotions and intentions and could fool almost anyone. Raven was having a hard time trying to read his aura and his mind, both were heavily guarded and he was using the church's aura to shield his own from hers. Gabriel took two steps forward and once again Raven took two back.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed and he took two more steps closer to her. Gabriel's aura had changed just like the expression on his face, it was now almost demanding, like he was implying something _of_ her or **_to_** her. Raven's demon blood burned with his change since it implied a threat, or at the very least he _was _being very _rude_. She didn't back away this time but stood her ground.

The Titans plus Michael watched them each and every one of them were tense. Michael didn't know if Raven would try to run or fight… nether choice would be good for anyone… Robin made a move to walk to Raven but Michael held out and arm and blocked him. "No" he whispered to him, "now is not the time that she needs you." He said and Robin forced himself to listen to the angel, surely he wouldn't say it if it wasn't true… Right?

Gabriel looked down at Raven but then everything changed. His face relaxed and the cold hard look that was there before was replaced by a soft sad look. His aura too relaxed and the demanding power stilled and fell away leaving an aura like a stray puppy that just wants to be picked up and taken to a good home. The shock of the change stilled Raven and she didn't even move when Gabriel dropped roughly to his knees in-front of her, like a man who had just lost everything, and wrapped his arms around her waist and laid the side of his face on her body just below her breasts.

Raven was in shock for a few more moments before she wrapped her arms around his head and gently stroked his longish hair. His grip tightened on her as though he was afraid she would leave. She looked down at the top of his head and just let him hold her like that. "Gabriel," she whispered to him softly. "You can let me go; I'll stay for a while more." She said softly to him; she couldn't help but let that little kind part of her soul out when she was with these two angels they had always been kind to her…

Raven hadn't need to read his mind, his actions spoke louder then his words. Gabriel loosened his hold on her and looked up at her like a little kid that was lost and just wanted to find his mother. Raven smiled at him. "I promise ok, besides I guess I should introduce you to my friends anyways." Gabriel let her go and stood back up from his knees and folded his wings over his shoulders so that they overlapped each other on his chest, his arms trapped inside of them. He nodded to her but didn't smile or say a word.

Raven shook her head and walked back to the Titans and Michael with Gabriel in tow. Michael had dropped his arm in-front of Robin and had crossed them over his chest and had an annoyed look on his face. Gabriel looked at him confused as to why Michael was annoyed at something, normally he was really never anything other then his good humored self, hence why he got along with humans so much, almost nothing ever bothered him. "And what may I ask is wrong with you Michael?" Gabriel asked, his voice was deep and rolled easily off his tongue.

Michael gave him a sharp look but couldn't hold back his grin. "Why is it that she'll give you and hug and not me I ask?" He looked at Raven and smiled a good kind smile. "Not that I'm jealous it's only I ask because…" He paused trying to think of a good reason but really couldn't think of one. "Well ok I am jealous, but it's a friendly jealousy." He said finally, looking at the two.

"Perhaps I like Gab here" said Raven as she placed her hand on Gabriel's wings. "More then I like you." She said with an almost dark grin on her lips. Gabriel looked at her hand and raised an eyebrow but said nothing of it.

"Oh I see," said Michael taking the bait. "What don't like angels with a good since of humor?" He asked but then just started laughing while Raven just sighed and dropped her head shaking it from side to side. Just thinking about what her friends might be thinking about this… It's ironic really a demon that is friendly with the angels… well at least two of them anyways.

"_Anyways,_" She said trying to move the conversation along. She dropped her hand from Gabriel's wings and took a step off to the side to make the introductions. "Guys meet Gabriel, the angel I really didn't want to run into today." She said dryly again pinching the bridge of her nose. The church's aura was really starting to get to her now… It felt like her aura around herself; that she was having to try to control from fighting back against the church's, was just getting stabbed with a red hot poker every few moments. She really just wanted to get out of there and go home but she sucked it up and stayed for her friends.

Gabriel stepped up and stood by Raven almost in-front of her so that she could see him without turning her head to far. She was standing so that her body was facing Michael. Michael was standing next to Robin's right a few feet away who was only a foot or two from Raven's right side. Behind Robin was Cyborg with Starfire floating off to his right with Beast Boy standing in front of her. Next to Beast Boy in-front of him and off to his right was where Michael was standing, completing the circle.

Gabriel gave them a low bow without moving his wings. "Greeting Titans, it is a pleasure to meet you face to face after watching over you for so long." He said calmly. "I know each of your names so introductions are not needed, but I shall properly introduce myself. My name is the Archangel Gabriel ruler of the Shamayim, the First Heaven. I too like Michael am in the order of the Seraphim." He said as he rose from his bow.

"Wow…" Beast Boy said breathlessly. "I've just meet two _archangels _in one day…" He was totally astonished at his luck. "Hum I have a question." He said quietly but everyone was looking at him as though he had screamed it out, all with the look of curiosity on their faces. The team, all but Starfire, were just hoping he didn't ask anything _too_ stupid.

"And what be your question young one?" Gabriel asked looking at him closely.

"Well… You see I was… I was wondering if you really are the "Left Hand of God"?" Beast Boy asked sheepishly biting his lower lip.

For the first time since the Titans had meet Gabriel he smiled. "And if I may ask, who told you I was?" He asked him kindly. Everyone was looking to and from him then to Beast Boy who awkwardly chuckled.

"My mother did, she was a pretty religious person. But she had focused more on the angels and not God in the things she'd tell me about… I guess I really did listen to her…" His voice trailed off as he remembered his mother and the time he had spent with her and his father…

Gabriel, Michael and Raven could since his sorrow. Michael stepped over to him and placed a hand on this shoulder. "Tell me if I'm right on this. Your mother's name was, _is_ Marie Logan I'm correct yes?" Michael asked him looking at the changeling's face. Beast Boy nodded to him, which had cause Michael to smile at him. "I'll then be sure to tell her that you really did listen to her all those years ago." He said and Beast Boy's eyes widened in shock.

"You know my mother!" This time he really did almost scream that out. Michael chuckled softly and gave BB's shoulder a good squeeze before he let him go.

"Of course, she in Heaven with the rest of the angels, as well as your father my good man." He looked at the other Titans too. "As are yours" he pointed to Robin. "And yours" he then pointed to Cyborg. "And yours too my dear." He said finally, pointing at Starfire. The four Titans were in shock for a few seconds but Starfire shook them out of it when she zoomed across them and grabbed Michael around his chest and lifted him off the ground enveloping him in one of her bone crushing hugs.

"Oh thank you for the wonderful news dear friend Michael. I am most joyest to finally know that my K'norfka's are happily safe in, how you say it, Heaven!" She said joyously as she squeezed as hard as she could.

"Yo Star girl put him down you're killing him!" Cyborg yelled the first to recover from the shock of both what they had just learned and what Star was doing now.

"Oh no, she fine." Said Michael and he quickly returned the hug wrapping his wings and arms around her. "But I would like to have my feet back on the ground." He said looking down at Starfire who looked up at him and seeing his smile she blushed a deep scarlet.

"Hum, yes, yes of course. Please forgive me." She said uncomfortably. She sat his feet back on the ground and Michael opened his wings and arms and let her go. Michael smiled at her as she backed away from him the blush on her cheeks only starting to fade away. Michael took a step closer to her and went down on one knee and took her hand into one of his and brought it to his lips and gave her a soft kiss.

"My dear," he whispered to her looking into her eyes while his hot breath played against her hand. "There is nothing to forgive; I had quite enjoyed that hug. It was nice to know you were so happy about what I have told you." He said softly his words flowed together perfectly and Starfire found herself trapped in his pure honesties eyes. The baby blue's just mesmerized her to the point that she could almost lose herself in them. Michael kissed her hand again before he stood letting her hand go as he did. Starfire had the urge to clasp her hand in his again just to feel his warmth on her hand that was now felt cold without his. Michael smile a kind smile at her once more before he walked back over to the place he had stood before with his wings pressed against his back.

"You had better watch yourself Michael." Raven said warningly. "Angel's are not _allowed worldly pleasures_." She said looking to Gabriel who turned away from her gaze and addressed Beast Boy.

"You had asked me 'if I was the "'Left Hand of God'"?'. The answer is yes, I am the 'Left Hand of God'." Gabriel stated to answer his question and move the conversation away to what Raven had just said. Robin had caught what had just happened between Raven and Gabriel as did Michael, but neither sad a word about it, though each had a different reason for not bringing it up…

"Cool…" Said Beast Boy not totally thinking straight, well as straight as normal anyways…

"Listen guys," said Raven slowly as she looked at each of the Titans. "I need to talk to Gabriel since I can't just run and avoid it." She said dryly when she glanced at him. "I trust Michael would not mind if you guys talked with him, right?" She asked as she looked to him.

"Of course I'd be honored," he replied to her. "We can talk me on angels and such things." He said looking at Beast Boy who smiled back glad that he _finally _understood a conversation that they others for once might not!

Raven nodded to Michael "thank you." She said dipping her head to him who returned the gesture to her. Without another word Raven walked away from them and past Gabriel who bowed to them before following her. Robin's fists were clinched again and Michael noticed.

"Robin, is there a reason why you're about ready to tear something apart?" He asked taking a step closer to him with an eyebrow raised. Robin looked at him and quickly relaxed his hands realizing that Michael might, just might explain a few things…

"Michael what's going on between Raven and Gabriel?" He asked him calmly trying to keep his emotions in check. Michael sighed and looked over to Raven and Gabriel who had sat on the same pew he had just been setting on with her, though they sat at the far side of the pew, farthest from them…

"Honestly Robin I'm not sure." He sighed out and shook his head. "There shouldn't be anything, as Raven said we angels are not allowed worldly pleasures and a _lover _would be a worldly pleasure." He looked at Robin with sad eyes. "Lust is the reason why we have lost many of the angels that fell to be come ones of the Fallen. We in Heaven all share a family love for one another. We do not love one more then the other, but because of that strong bond between all of us it makes us prey to a single type of love that could lead to our down fall…" He said gravely dropping is head and wings in shame and sorrow.

"Please friend Michael, I do now understand how love could lead to ones downfall?" Starfire asked as she floated over to him while BB and Cy walked closer to Robin and Michael.

Michael sighed and looked at her. "It's the kind of love that leads to its sister the sin called lust. Angels must always try to never be temped with any sin, but lust is one of the hardest to avoid its up there with pride. The Grigori, other wise known as 'Watchers'," BB nodded to Michael understanding the term; again he realized just how closely he had been listening to his mother. "They fell from Heaven for they had become enchanted with the daughters of men and had revealed some of the secrets of Heaven and fell in love with the human women. Some of the Grigori even took wives and fathered children with them. God had been so angry with them that he had cursed those who had betrayed Him and threw them out of Heaven transforming them into demons. A few of the once noble angels who fell in this account are Semyazza, Samael, and Azazel." Michael's voice was grave as he remembered all that had happened in the past… Samael had been a good friend of his… At least until he was chosen as a 'watcher'… Now he was a fearful opponent…

"Woo…" Cyborg said as he took in all that he had just learned, as did the rest. "So then, back to what Robin just asked… Why did he hug her like that?" He asked looking over to the two only to see Raven stand so Gabriel could open his wings and let Raven lean on them, like she had with Michael… He had looked, checked up on his little sister like the good** overprotective** big **brother **that he was.

Michael sighed again… It seamed he too was doing that a lot nowadays… "Once again, I cannot say, not only because I do not have the full facts but it's because didn't not wish to get Gabriel into anymore trouble then he already is in…"

* * *

Raven walked over to the far side of the pew in the first row not wanting to be over heard with Gabriel. She had a feeling a few personal things might be said, on both sides of the conversation… She sat down and Gabriel walked past her to sit on her right knowing that she would want to keep an eye on her friends. His wings were still folded over him just like they have been since he meet the Titans. His wings were more flexible then Michael's. They just sat there for a few moments with Gabriel not moving and Raven had her hands clasped in her lap looking at them trying to think of something to say. Truly a lot had happened, and none of it was good… And all of it was her fault…

But it was Gabriel that broke the silence. "You never liked being inside of a church." He said calmly as though they were talking about the weather on a fine day outside. Raven looked at him but didn't say anything yet, she knew he wasn't done. "So then, my dear beautiful Raven; why are you here, can't only be because of your friends." Gabriel looked at her from the corner of his eye. Raven sighed and looked away from him to the Titans.

"I had to deliver a soul here, it was his last request." She smiled and looked at Gabriel turning her head to face him. "After all I have a soft spot for humans." She said making Gabriel smile.

"Yes," he whispered softly. "Just like your mother," he turned his head to face her. "You take after her you know." Raven smiled and a hollow laugh that wasn't a laugh at all escaped her. It was one of those little laughs that hid so much pain, pain that to the point that you don't know whether to cry or die… Pain that just never went away, pain that you had cause through an act that destroyed everything you ever held dear to your heart…

"No Gabriel, I take after my father more so then my mother." He voice was as hollow as her laugh and it held and underlying coat of pain. "After all, if I took after my mother then…" She lost her voice, unable to finish what she was saying. She dropped her head in shame and pushed back all the emotions that rose up with the memory…

Gabriel sighed feeling her pain. "Come here." He slowly opened his wings as Raven stood. With his wings open he let Raven sit next to him and press her back on his soft wing. She was right next to him and he leaned her body to his side using his arm to do so placing a hand on her back. She didn't fight him but did as he motioned and laid her head on his chest with her left arm on his side while her right rested on his thigh. His left wing moved and laid across his chest but instead of wrapping around him again he stretched it out and let it cover her.

Raven felt the wing stretch over her, the feathers brushed her cheek and it made her smile. The end of Gabriel's primary feathers touched his other wing as it hid her upper body from view and helped to protect her from the church's power. She relaxed under his wing and rubbed her cheek on his broad chest. He took his other arm and gently brushed his knuckles across her cheek. He smiled while he looked down at her.

"Thank you…" She whispered when she looked up at him. He smiled and again brushed his knuckles on her cheek loving the feeling of her soft skin.

"Think nothing of it my dear." He said softly. Raven nuzzled her cheek against him again before going still except for her slow and steady breathing.

"Gabriel, why are you here?" She asked him quietly after a few moments of silence and relaxation.

"I'm here…" He started but didn't really know what to say, why he was here, oh yes now he remembered… "I'm here because there is a demon here that I need to find and punish for his crimes."

"Was it the one that killed those people?" She asked not bothering to look up, she was just too comfy to move.

"No it was one that had slain an angel." He felt Raven tension but he only held her closer to him. "Don't worry Raven-"

"I'm not worried about myself but you!" She looked up at him. "You aren't one of the hunter angels; you shouldn't be out chasing rogue demons. Your God's left hand, why are you here, why are you doing this?" She asked quickly, she needed to know why, before she let him cause too much trouble.

Gabriel sighed knowing he wasn't going to be able to hide it from her. She had an uncanny ability of figuring what was going on, and how to change it into helping her… Something she's proven to them the past 3 years the angels had been trying to rid this city of the Underworld. True there were other places that had more of a demon problem, but they didn't have the Devil's daughter in them now did they? "Alright, I was hoping to find you… I've been wanting to talk with you for the past three year but you've been avoiding me, you're very good at that by the way." He said the last part lightly to try to make her smile… It didn't work.

A growl rippled from Raven's throat as she pushed her body off of Gabriel's and stood in-front of him. She was angry at him, still growling and with a vengeful look in her deep violet eyes he knew he was about to get yelled at but made no move to stop her. He just let his wings hang open and wait until she was done, after all, she did have a right to be mad at him…

"Gabriel," her voice was hard and anger flowed freely within it. "I don't want to talk, not with_ you_, not with _Michael_, and not even with Lestat _or _my friends." She glared at him and he could feel her demon origins in the intensity of her eyes. They had a look that could kill backed up with the power swirling within them, just waiting to be released. "Stop following me Gabriel, I'm _not_ my mother, and I'm _not_ my father. You and I have known each other since my birth, I do not want you as my enemy but if you do not change how you perceive me, I may have no choice." Her voice was hollowing at the end of her words. Gabriel had always been good to her and her mother, but if he was watching her like he was so much then that meant that ever since 'IT' happened he no longer trusted her. And she couldn't risk trying to trust him with anything, should she need his help, if he didn't in turn trust her…

"Raven," he whispered as he easily stood up with his wings out, not as a threat but just so that he could freely use his arms. He took a guess as to why she was angry and was lucky getting it right the first time. True like her he was empathic and telepathic to some degree, he wasn't going to even try to read her aura or mind. She protected both too much to get any readings that would help him understand what she was feeling so why bothered… "I haven't been watching you because I don't trust you. I do, I'd trust you with my _life_ Raven."

Raven had been taken aback by those last words. He trusted her with his LIFE! No, he was an angel; no _angel_ would trust a _demon_ with their LIFE! But he had said it, and he wouldn't have lied to her… he just didn't lie to anyone period… "If it's not that then Gabriel, why have you been watching me so closely?" She asked curious as to why he bothered to watch her when she was sure there were other things to do that were more important then just her…

Gabriel sighed knowing he'd hit that road all too quickly. Really this wasn't the place to talk about such things, but if he didn't tell her now, he might not get another chance later… "Raven I've always held you close to my heart." He pause for a sec and was going to add something but Raven beat him to it.

"Just like you held my mother to your heart?" She asked him, where if he had said it, it would have been a statement…

"Yes Raven, I hold you in my heart just as close as I hold your mother." He stated nodding to her.

"You shouldn't, it's forbidden for an angel to love Gabriel." She stated to him, holding no emotion in her voice even though her heart had just skipped a beat.

"This kind of love, yes Raven, I know it is forbidden but I can't help it." He said a little sorrow and just the slightest amount of panic in his voice.

"I understand that Gabriel I do, but you should have gotten over my mother along time ago. She's mated another not you, and even if she had mated you, you would still be in trouble. You have once fallen into disgrace and band from Heaven before for not following a command exactly as it was given to you from God Gabriel. He will not be as merciful to you again." Raven voice was hard and cold she didn't want to be mean to him like this, but she didn't want him to become one of the Fallen either. "And as for holding me in your heart, God has made it very, _very _clear that I am not welcomed in Heaven. You and I both know this; you were with me at the time. I won't allow you to toss away your place in Heaven just for feelings that you shouldn't be having in the first place!"

"Oh believe me, _demon_, you won't have to." A new voice cut through their chat like hot steal on flesh sizzling their skin, so to speak. Raven spun around and faced the new person that had snuck up upon them unnoticed. Her cloak flowed over the air like silk in the wind before settling behind her again; her hood was still down, though right then she wished it wasn't. Gabriel looked up from Raven and looked at the man before them.

He was tall only a few inches shorter then Gabriel with short brown hair cut just above his ears. His face was male but he didn't have that high of cheek bones. He had brown eyebrows and dark green eyes. They shined with a light of justice and power. He was nicely built, not as much as Gabriel, but don't let that fool you, he was much stronger then he looked. He had on robes like Gabriel and Michael's but he also had a deep blue cloak like article draped across his shoulders and it covered his left arm completely. He had large wings that were pure white like the other two angels. This was Raguel, the Archangel of justice, fairness and harmony. He was the Archangel that watched over all of the other angels making sure that they were working together with mortals in a harmonious and orderly fashion according to Divine order and will. He is also the Archangel that brought all the other Archangels and angels to account for their improper deeds he issues the punishment for angels who have disobeyed.

He had an all knowing grin on his face, as though he knew something that they did not…

* * *

Michael froze in his chat with Beast Boy about the hierarchy in Heaven when he felt the presence of another angel appear with in the church. He rose to his full height and turned to look over at Gabriel and Raven and saw that they too were looking at the new angel, at Raguel. Michael's blood froze thinking the worst of why Raguel was here… Did he learn of Gabriel's lust and love? If so, was he here to deem him one of the Fallen? There were too many questions and too few answers.

"Michael what are you looking at?" Asked BB who looked passed Michael and saw another angel. "And who is that?" He asked pointing at him. Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin were looking from Michael to the new guy now too.

"He is another Archangel, his name is Raguel. And it can _not_ be a good thing that he is here, come on, I want to know what is going on here." Michael said before he started walking over to Raven and Gabriel at a brisk pace with the others at his heals. There was no trace of his good humor in his voice, he was all business now…

* * *

Gabriel caught sight of Michael and the Titans as did Raguel and watched them approach them while Raven didn't take her eyes off of Raguel biting back a growl the best she could. "What is going on, why are you here Raguel?" Michael asked as he took his place next to Gabriel both of them behind Raven.

"Oh I have some business to accomplish from Heaven." He looked over everyone lingering on Gabriel and finally Raven. His know it all smirk grew into a full blown grin, he was happy about something. "You know Michael, _demons_ are not allowed in a church if I'm not mistaken." He said looking at Michael who did not back down from his gaze but rose to the challenge.

"Yes this I know, but she is only a _half_ demon and has come under peace. She came to this house to deliver a lost soul prior to his final request." He said, his voice unwavering cool, strong and collected.

"I see, and did you ask whether she had killed the man? After all" he looked at Raven. "She has kil-"

"SHUT UP!" Raven shouted at him taking a step forward towards him. Her power flared and created and gust of wind that blew at everyone's cloths. "Don't you _dare _say a word about anything that has to do with me!" She yelled at him. He was one of the angels that were against her _and her mother_. He was the one that had punished Gabriel to his twenty-one day period of being band from Heaven. _He_ was the one who had tried to _kill_ her while she was still in her mother's womb. "You have not right to speak of me, nor of anything that has happened in the past, or what has happened now that pertains to _me_!" Raven anger was in her voice but she kept herself in check though her claws, that had elongated, pierced into her palms since her hands were fisted with the effort.

"Silence your tongue _demon_; you have not place to make demands in this house!" Raguel shouted back at her with his body tense and his wings raised.

"Now it is you who needs to silence their tongue Raguel!" Shouted Gabriel as he stepped up to Raven's side to defend her from Raguel, or maybe it was to defend Raguel from Raven… "You have no right to command her to do anything!" Rage was in Gabriel's eyes, he and Raguel never really did get along. "She has free will, and it is not within your jurisdiction to give her commands!" Gabriel took a step up to be in-front of Raven, guarding her. Something was different about Raguel… It felt as though he had more power then he did before… It would seem Michael too felt what Gabriel was feeling; there was an air of power close to Raguel. It wasn't in his aura, but next to it, as though it was from something he was holding…

Michael looked at his covered arm and could see the aura. Little traces of it peeking out from the cloak, invisible to normal; human, eyes. It was powerful and he could tell by the way the golden aura flared it was dangerous. "What do you have with you Raguel?" Michael asked calmly, he was good at not losing his temper… Sometimes…

Raguel looked at him and smile, "oh this." He said using his other hand to point to his covered arm. Raguel smiled and then laughed as he looked over everyone, it wasn't a loud laugh or one with any force behind it… It was almost dark… "Well you see this is why I'm here." He said as he raised his arm letting the cloak slowly fall from it. In his hand he was clutching something that was wrapped in a deep purple cloth with thin golden lines twirling all over it. The cloth shimmered in the light as he drew it out to hold with his arm completely outstretched. What was in the cloth was long and entirely covered. It was not too wide and Raguel was able to grasp it in the middle with one hand. It was about 45 inches from end to end. The end that was in-front of his chest, since he was holding it with his left hand, was wider then the end and with the cloth wrapped around it making it the look like a long cross… "Come here Gabriel, and take this from me. That's why I have it, it's for you." He said sweetly with a smile on his face.

Everyone looked to Gabriel, the Titans didn't know what was going on and had made an unspoken agreement that they weren't going to get involved unless Raven needed their help. They didn't know anything about the workings of Heaven or the angels, even Beast Boy who had some background on them didn't know what was going on. So they figured that it would be better to just not get involved, less chance of get Raven and them in trouble.

Gabriel walked up to Raguel and held out his hands open under the item. Raguel smiled and set it in his hands. The moment Gabriel felt its weight and how it was setting on his hands, he knew what it was. He looked up at Raguel's face uncertainty was written on Gabriel's face as he closed his fingers around it. Raguel just smiled at him.

"Go ahead Gabriel show us what our Lord Almighty has given you and I shall tell you _why_ He has given it to you." He said calmly as Gabriel took a few steps away from him and off to the side that no one was at. He looked up the Titans who were in-front of him about fifteen feet from him facing him. Michael was in-front of them about only ten feet from Gabriel, he too was facing him. While Raven was next to him Michael who was standing at her side thou her body was still facing Raguel her head was looking at Gabriel and what lay in his hands… She could feel the power just rolling off of it in strong thick waves…

Gabriel carefully unwrapped the item and his worst fear was realized. Inside of the cloth was a long sword. There was no scabbard upon the sward, he unwrapped the handle fist holding the sword down so that the tip of the blade was pointing to the ground. He was holding on to the blade of the sword with the cloth still around it draping over his hand looking at the handle of the sword.

"Isn't it beautiful Gabriel?" Raguel asked not expecting him to answer. "The three inch cross you see connected to the pommel is pure diamond. The pommel itself too is a rounded diamond place into the end of the hilt; which is made out of pearl with diamonds that are normally seen on small rings in crested into it. They are placed into an integrate pattern of swirls like little lines of sparking smoke. The hilt is flawless and perfectly smooth, but everything is set just right to be able to grip it just fine. It is truly a work of art that no mortal could ever hope to create, don't you agree?" Raguel asked looking at everyone's astonished faces. All but Raven nodded, she was just looking at the sword, not moving only to breath, and even then it was very shallow. Raguel continued as though he had never asked. "Where the hilt connects to the very middle of the cross-guard is a beautiful blossomed white rose, with the blade emerging from within its pedals. The cross-guard, what gives it its cross look," he stated noticing that Starfire and Beast Boy looked confused. "Are the miniature angel wings, one wing on each side with the feathers pointing towards the hilt with the wings outstretched." He looked over them all again and then directed his words to Gabriel. "If you'll please grasp the sword and remove the cloth Gabriel I'd like to finish what I've started here." He said motioning with a hand in-front of him.

"What, oh right…" Gabriel said when he looked at Raguel. He had been so caught up in the sword, its look the way the light caught it just right igniting each and every precious stone in crested into this weapon. But it wasn't only that, the power this sword was emitting was enormous. It was to the point that he didn't want to even touch it, just wrap it back up and seal it away from anyone and everyone… But he did as he was told somehow knowing that the sword wasn't going to hurt him… He gasped the hilt in his right hand and gasped from the power that coursed up his arm and over his body. He looked at Raguel as he let go of the blade dropping the cloth to the ground. He raised the sword up with ease pointing the tip of the blade up to the ceiling.

If they all thought the hilt and was beautiful so was the blade. Rising out of the white rose was the blade. "Now that you can see it, take a good hard look at it." Raguel said looking at their astonished faces. "The sword is a double-edged blade with runes etched into it that have been flawlessly filled with gold along the middle on both sides." Gabriel twirled the blade in his hand to see the other side, trying to read the runes. "Like in the hilt small diamonds have been molded into the sliver blade scattered like stars on the night sky on both sides. And one more thing has been added to the blade. Gabriel, if you'll tilt the blade so that it catches the light so that we may see it and not just you." Gabriel looked at Raguel and lowered the blade so that the tip of the blade was pointing diagonally to the ground. The light from the church caught it and made it shine brighter then any kind of steel could. "As you can see if you look closely you see a thin, very thin layer of unbreakable diamond that has been fused into the very steel, gold and other diamonds within it. It's as sharp if not sharper then any other blade," Raguel sneered at Raven as he finished. "Claw or fang, nothing could ever dull this blade which can cut the very air we breathe."

Raven glared at him when she felt his eyes on her. Gabriel saw her gaze upon Raguel and looked at him before looking back to the sword moving it from pointing down to be at his face again. "So tell me Raguel, why did God want _me _to have this sword?" He asked as he continued to inspect the great sword. "Last time I checked I was still not completely on his good side." Gabriel asked gazing at Raguel out of the corner of his eye. Raguel looked at Gabriel smiling.

"Well Gabriel you see with this sword you will be back on his good side. As long of course as you do exactly what is ordered of you Gabriel." Raguel said to him with his smile growing wider and wider.

"_Who_ was the one that has given him this order you speak of and what _is_ the order?" Raven asked suspicion growing in her soul; something about that sword just made her body shiver. The golden aura around the sword just kept violently flaring towards her, as though it was trying to attack her. But luckily it never reached her aura, normally her aura would be out and about moving without constriction but right now, she kept it close and trapped to her person with only a few feet of freedom.

Raguel laughed and looked at her. "The order was given to me to pass on to who it was meant for which is Gabriel. The order was made by the same one who made that sword." He said motioning to the sword with his right hand.

"Then _who_ is the one that made that sword?" Raven asked as though she was bored already tired of talking to Raguel, he was so exhausting to her.

"God" said Raguel calmly. Michael gasped and Gabriel's grip on the hilt of the sword tightened. The Titans were a little shocked but do not really understanding how severe this really was. Raven took a step back from everyone her heart started to beat faster but she quickly calmed herself and stepped back up to where she was before, hoping that no one caught her falter. Unfortionently for her see wasn't that lucky this time. "Oh yes _demon _you should be afraid, after all" Raguel laughed. "It was made to kill you!"

"**WHAT!" **Michael the Titans and Gabriel cried out at the same time. Everyone but Raguel was shocked. Raven took a few steps away from Gabriel and Raguel and ended up bumping into Michael who clasped his hands on her shoulders to stop her from pulling away from him. Gabriel had almost dropped to sword but something about it just wouldn't let him put it down. Shock and terror were on his face just like the rest of them, well all but Raguel, he looked quite happy…

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WAS MADE TO KILL HER?" Gabriel yelled as he advanced on Raguel with the sword still in his right hand pointing diagonally to the ground. Rage was in his eyes as he grabbed Raguel by the scruff of his robes in-front of his neck easily lifting him off of the ground.

"Gabriel, Don't! You Need To Keep Your Anger In Check!" Michael yelled to him hoping that he'd listen and not strike Raguel. Michael kept his grip on Raven making sure nothing happened to her.

"Answer me _Raguel!_" Gabriel demanded of the Archangel in his grasp. Raguel just laughed as though his life wasn't being threatened by an enraged and very powerful Archangel. Gabriel growled at him and thrust his arm out releasing Raguel who stumbled but used his wings to regain his balance.

Raguel was still smiling; it had never left his face the whole time. He chuckled before answering Gabriel. "Oh come on Gabriel, you know why! We all do! After what she's done you still side with her mother! By all I know, you are a fool! She has demon blood in her and yet you still love her! Her mother Arella _mated **Lucifer**_, of her_ own freewill_! And yet you still love her as well! Gabriel we are _angels_ we are not suppose to love like that!"

"It is of my own freewill if I choose to love and who I do!" Shouted back Gabriel standing defiantly infront of Raguel.

"Then it is also of your own freewill to become one of the Fallen!" Raguel yelled, his anger was rising, how dare he choose a demon bitch over the rest of them, over _Heaven!_

"**NO!**" Raven shouted from with in Michael's arms. "You can't do that! Gabriel please don't! I deserve death Gabriel, you know I do!" She shouted trying to get out of Michael's grasp and finally succeeding. Michael was too shocked at her words to try to pull her back away from harm. "If this is what the Counsel of Angels has decided then so be it! It was my fault about what happened to Azarath, I'm the one who did it! Gabriel just do as you're ordered!" She yelled at Gabriel looking him in the eyes. Gabriel was too shocked like Michael to move let alone say anything.

Raguel was still smiling. "Oh now you see it wasn't the Counsel that made this choice, _demon, _it was God Himself." Raguel said looking at Raven who looked back at him. "You see it was taking too long since the Counsel was torn between killing you or letting you live, so God decided to take things into his own hands. So he forged the sword that Gabriel holds now to kill you. You see if Gabriel does as ordered he will be allowed back into Heaven and you, well lets just call it atonement for your sins. Of course you still won't be allowed into Heaven; after all you're still a demon." He said sneering at her.

"You can't do this!" Robin yelled taking a few steps forward to stand next to Michael.

"Stay out of it Robin!" Raven said to him her eye's flashed warningly at him but Robin didn't stand down.

"No Raven, I'm not going to let them hurt you!" He yelled and the others stepped up to him and Michael.

"Yeah like hell I'm letting them hurt my little sister!" Cyborg said charging up his sonic cannon and pointing it at Raguel.

"Yes friend Raven, we are not going to just stand here and let them kill you!" Starfire yelled and floated above the ground with her eye's blazing and her starbolts at the ready.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy yelled. "What she said! You're part of this team and we're not going to let them hurt you!" He said puffing up his chest with air trying to look intimidating.

Raven was touched deeply by their words but she knew what had to be done. A black tear slipped from her eye and slid down her hoodless face. "I'm sorry my friends, but yes… You are." She said slowly as she raised a hand and her black power encased the Titans who's eye's widened in shock and started to hit the dome wall with everything they had. Screaming for their friend to not do it, to not let them kill her. She watched her friends and let her ebony tears drip from her eyes without bothering to wipe them off. "I'm so sorry my friends. But this is how things have to be. I have always loved each and every one of you, I will miss you. Goodbye my… family." She whispered slowly, pain and sorrow etched into her voice.

The Titans heard her words and had stopped trying to get out while she was talking but now that she was turning her back to them they started back up with trying to bring the wall down. They gave it everything that they had but it just wasn't enough… They could hear what was being said outside the dome and listened intently to it, now knowing that they weren't getting out and their screams weren't being heard…

Michael moved from being by the Titans right after Raven had trapped her friends in the dome. He had taken flight flapping his wings a few times only to land next to Gabriel both watching the scene before them with sad eyes. Raven turned and addressed Gabriel.

"Gabriel I want you to promise me that you'll look after them!" Raven said as she stepped up to them slowly. Gabriel started to say something but he was hesitant so Raven continued. "Promise me that you'll keep them safe, that you'll keep them out of the Underworld! Promise me this Gabriel!" She stopped walking towards him. She was standing not six feet from the middle of the altar. Raguel was just standing off to the side of it with his arms crossed over his chest; his job was done; now it was all up to Gabriel to kill the demon. Gabriel walked up to Raven slowly seeing her eyes glance at the sword which seemed to pulse with power the closer he got to her. He could feel it traveling up his arm. He did not raise his arm but kept it pointing towards the ground.

Gabriel stopped a foot from Raven the pulsing of power from the sword was so strong that he didn't dare get closer to her. "Raven…" He breathed out sorrow displayed in every portion of his being. "Raven I…"

"Promise me Gabriel, you have to keep them safe." Raven said to him, she almost to the point of braking down… Just like Gabriel was. "Promise me…" She said softly holding back her emotions but not her tears…

"I promise you my dear beautiful Raven." He replied sadly.

"Thank you," she said. "Now Gabriel" Raven took in a breath prepared for her death, after all it was what she deserved… "Kill me." She said looking into his eyes.

Gabriel's breath caught as he slowly lifted the sword that was pulsing more and more as though it had a heartbeat. "No… Raven… I can't!" He pleaded. "Not you! I can't kill you; I can't kill the one I _love_!" He started to drop the sword to his side but Raven's words stop his movement.

"Gabriel if you really do love me, then kill me!" She said coldly looking straight into his hazel eyes. So many emotions were playing in each others eyes it was like a complex dance. "I wish for death Gabriel, ever since it happened I've wanted to die." She said sadly dropping her head. "Please…" She whispered, "Gabriel, give me this sweet deliverance." She looked into his eyes with fresh ebony tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Alright…" Gabriel said softly, "I'll give you what you wish for." He took a step back and raised the sword, Raven made no move to stop him, just stood there staring into his eyes. Gabriel stepped forward again and placed the very tip of the sword on Raven's left beast, right where her heart was. Raven winced from the hot power that went through her body burning her blood. A tear slipped from Gabriel's left eye as he used his other hand to grip her right shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeze. Raven gave a sad smile up at the taller man and mouthed the words 'end it' to him. Gabriel nodded and quickly drove the sword through her heart gripping her shoulder to hold her steady.

Raven's eyes widened in shock and pain, the power coursed through her body preventing her from screaming. Her lungs froze up and her regeneration abilities tried to heal her but the sword was still inside of her making that impossible. Her arms shoot up and she grasped Gabriel's arm that was holding her with her right hand while her other hand grabbed onto his robe and she tried to pull herself closer to him, trying to push the sword all the way through. Gabriel understood and he caught her body as she lost her strength. Keeping one hand on the sword he moved his other to the middle of her back and slowly lowered her to the ground going down with her. Her muscles began to tremble from the lack of air her regeneration abilities were doing their best to keep her alive, but it could only keep her going for so long… Her grip fell as her arms dropped to the ground she now laid on. Gabriel had arched himself over here holding the sword in one hand while his other cupped her face. Blood was slowly seeping from her wound on her chest before it started to drip from her lips. Her eyes were pleading with him to finish it.

Gabriel bent forward and kissed her forehead on her gem. "I love you Raven." He whispered before using his angelic strength to drive the sword through her body and embedding it into the stone floor. Only about three to four inches of the blade remanded above Raven's chest.

Raven completely froze and then slowly she began to relax her eyes closing, never to open again, the breath that had been trapped in her lungs left her as she went limp. Blackish red blood began to pool from under her body. The smallest of smiles was on her face, as though the weight of the world had been finally lifted off of her shoulders. And she just lied there not moving as though she was asleep. But in reality, she wasn't asleep... She was dead…

_**END OF CHAPTER 5**_

AN: HOLY CRAP! WHAT DID I JUST DO! OH SHIT… I JUST KILLED RAVEN! OH THAT'S NOT GOOD! OR IS IT… MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! OH MAN I'M SO BAD! THAT'S A CILFFHANGER! OH CRAP! I'M GOING TO BE IN TROUBLE FOR THAT! OPPS! SORRY DIDN'T KNOW THAT WAS GOING TO BE A CILFFHANGER… OK OK SO YES I DID OH WELL! IT WAS A GOOD CHAPTER (I hope….) I SPENT A LOT OF TIME ON IT AND I'VE CHECKED IT AND I'M HAVING SOMEONE ELSE CHECK IT TO! HE'S REALLY GOOD AT IT TO LOL. BUT HAY AT LEAST I UPDATED! THAT'S A GOOD THING! OK TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THIS! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW! I COULD USE THE NICE WORDS… I GOT MAD AT THIS A FEW TIMES AND ALMOST SAID SCRUE IT JUST TAKE IT OFF BUT THEN I LOOKED AT MY REVIEWS AND DECIDED TO STICK WITH IT FOR YOU GUYS! PLEASE PLEEEEEEEEEASE SEND ME A REVIEW, IT REALLY HELPS ME!

(Wow this is 46 pages long, not including this AN…)

OH YEAH ANOTHER NOTE! I MADE A PROMISE AND I'M NOT GOING TO FORGET IT! IF YOU GUYS WOULD PLEASE CHECK OUT goct147 AND HIS TWO STORIES IT'S A TWO SET… THE FIRST ONE IS Titans X Episode I: Fall of a Hero AND THE SECOND ONE IS Titans X Episode II: Rebirth of an Empire! THEY'RE REALLY GOOD BUT NO ONE'S READING THEM AND HE'S ABOUT READY TO TAKE THEM OFF, BUT I REALLY LIKE THEM SO I WAS WONDERING IF YOU'D BE REALLY KIND TO A FELLOW WRITER AND LEAVING HIM A REVIEW FOR HIS GOOD WORK! IF YOU DO, I'LL TRY TO UPDATE SOONER! LOL AND GIVE YOU LOTS OF COOKIES AND CAKE!

BYE GUYS! THANK YOU SO MUCH AND PLEASE REVIEW!

BYE :) ;)


End file.
